


Obscure Sorrows

by GayAngel_xo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Mentioned) Tags Are Louis' Reds, Aftercare, Ageplay, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Barebacking, Blood Play (Mentioned), Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Louis, CBT, Choking, Cock Sucking, Cock Warming, Counting, Cuddling, Diapers, Dildos, Dom Harry, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Feces Play (Mentioned), Fingering, Flogging, Food Deprivation (Mentioned), Food Play, Forced Lactation (Mentioned), Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machine, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Mpreg, Hot Sauce (Mentioned), Kneeling, London, London England, Louis in Lace, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Panties, Love/Hate, M/M, Milking, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Narcissistic Harry, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Pacifiers, Paddling, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant Sex, Protective Harry, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Sassy Louis, Silicone Toys, Soap (Mentioned), Spanking, Spreader Bars, Sub Louis, The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows, Top Harry, Vaginal Licking (Mentioned), Vaginal Toys (Mentioned), Watersports, Wax Play, Whipping, handjobs, nappies, public spanking, ruler spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAngel_xo/pseuds/GayAngel_xo
Summary: People saw the BDSM lifestyle as a nice escape; listen to your Dominant, live a rich life. However, the small boy did not see it like that. He saw it as signing his freedom away. And although a part of him wanted to scream from the rooftops how unfair it was, then jump from that very rooftop, he couldn’t. It was sub instinct.He had to obey.





	1. Opia

**Opia**

  1. the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable—their pupils glittering, bottomless and opaque—as if you were peering through a hole in the door of a house, able to tell that there’s someone standing there, but unable to tell if you’re looking in or looking out.



 

 

   A small boy with soft, brown hair stepped slowly into an office building. He pulled the door clearly labeled push, blinking three times fast. Everything was so new to him. The previous night he described it in his journal as if he was being reborn into another world that he had always known about, but that never seemed to become a reality. And now, now it was all becoming a reality faster than the eighteen year old boy could handle. The world of BDSM.

 

 

He never understood why some people got along- most people got along fine with it. They saw it as just another chapter to their lives and some even looked forward to it. When he had told his friends he was terrified, they laughed it him, making remarks of “what, scared of getting a spankin’? Ooo big boy Lou can’t handle a smack on the arse!” And that was that. He tried to laugh it off with them, his footie mates. Just having a laugh. But when he went home he just screamed into his pillow, crying his poor heart out.

 

 

His anxiety of living the life of BDSM wasn’t about getting his arse slapped sometimes, in fact he knew he wouldn’t mind it at all if it wasn’t a punishment. He was horrified of the unknown. Who would he get matched with? Would they love him? Would they look at him in disgust from the very second they met? What would he wear to the first interview? The match makers introduction? What if his Dominant was wealthy? Would his clothes be good enough? Would the brands he wore satisfy his partner for _life_?

 

 

That was a whole other thing. What if they wanted a divorce? Most Dominants fell under the category of rich and snobby fifty year olds who abused their submissives, which everyone knew was wrong, but no one could stand up against them for their income was too high to argue against. They were rich. Rich people’s words mattered more than the people who shovelled shit into a bin for a solid eight dollars an hour. Plus, even if subs did go up against dominants in the fight for equality, only dominants had the power to change the world. Dominants were lawyers, doctors, professors, educators, police, military, caretakers. Dominants went to college and university. Submissives were lucky if they were allowed a co-op placement, if their Dominant allowed it. And even then it would be a placement shadowing their Dominant while they work. They had no freedom. So even though most people saw the BDSM lifestyle as a nice escape; listen to your Dominant, live a rich life; the small boy did not see it like that. He saw it as signing his freedom away. And although a part of him wanted to scream from the rooftops how unfair it was, then jump from that very rooftop, he couldn’t. It was sub instinct. _He had to obey_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Name (Last, printed)**

**_____** _Tomlinson_ **_________________**                                                                    

**Name (First, printed)**

**_____** _Louis_ **_____________________**

**Gender**

Male

Female

Other:

 **Age** **Birthday (M/D/Y)**

 **___** _18_ **____** **_** 12 **_ /_** _24_ **_/_** _91_ **_**

 

**Reds-Greens-Yellows**

  * Spanking (Hand) **G**
  * Spanking (Wooden Object) **G**
  * Spanking (Leather Object) **G**
  * Spanking (Metal Object) **G**
  * Spanking In Public **Y**
  * Whipping **Y**
  * Face Slapping **Y**
  * Hot Sauce **R**
  * Soap **R**
  * Counting **G**
  * Kneeling (1-30 min) **G**
  * Kneeling (30+ min) **Y**
  * Food Deprivation **R**
  * Anal Plugs **G**
  * Anal Beads **G**
  * Silicone Toys **G**
  * Other Material Toys **G**
  * Vaginal Toys **N/A**
  * Nipple Play **G**
  * Nipple Clamps **Y**
  * Food Play **Y**
  * Watersports **Y**
  * Feces Play **R**
  * Spreader Bar **Y**
  * Dildo Machine **Y**
  * Bondage (Rope) **Y**
  * Bondage (Ties) **G**
  * Bondage (Handcuffs) **Y**
  * Choking **Y**
  * Blood Play **R**
  * Wax Play **Y**
  * Cock Warming **G**
  * Cock Sucking **G**
  * Handjobs (Giving) **G**
  * Handjobs (Receiving) **G**
  * Blowjobs (Giving) **G**
  * Blowjobs (Receiving) **G**
  * Anal Play **G**
  * Barebacking **G**
  * Fingering **G**
  * Vaginal Licking **N/A**
  * Anal Licking **G**
  * Anal Sex **G**
  * Milking **G**
  * Forced Lactation **N/A**
  * Forced Orgasm **G**
  * Orgasm Denial **G**
  * Orgasm Control **G**
  * Cockrings **G**
  * Electrical Play **Y**
  * Roleplay **Y**
  * Animal Play **Y**
  * CBT **G**
  * Overstim **Y**
  * Stim **G**
  * Vibrators **G**
  * Suspension **Y**
  * Humiliation (Private) **G**
  * Humiliation (Public) **Y**
  * Pet names **G**
  * Pregnancy **Y (For now)**
  * Ageplay **G**
  * Diapers **Y**
  * Pacifiers **G**
  * Timeouts (1-10 min) **G**
  * Timeouts (11-30 min) **G**
  * Timeouts (30-2 hours) **Y**
  * Timeouts (2+ hours) **R**
  * Other/Explain: _i can’t handle public humiliation/punishments for long periods of time and i would just need lots of aftercare if that's okay please._



 

_PLEASE SIGN AND RETURN TO FRONT DESK_

__

And that was that. He signed it with a smile, then turned it into the lady with bold, red lipstick that was far too overdrawn, and left with a deep breath. He huffed out a breath into the crisp air of Doncaster, watching as the January air swept his oxygen away into mist. It was almost time for dinner back at his home, so he stuck his hands into his jean jacket and took off, hoping for a warm dinner tonight. It was uncommon in his household to have a warm, Sunday roast, but it wasn’t rare.

 

 

“Mum! I’m home!” Louis called out, taking off his shoes.

 

 

“I’m in here!” His mum called from the living room, rocking Doris to sleep. Even though she was three and a half, Jay still loved to hold her littlest baby, whispering to the red haired child how much she loved her.

 

 

“Hey, I finished.. Everything.” The boy said, slowly taking a seat on the loveseat. Ernest came in with a fistful of soothers, climbing into his older brother’s lap, with a bit of help.

 

 

“How was it?” Jay asked, setting down the finished bottle.

 

 

“Easier than I expected, but I’m still nervous, just want someone good.” Louis said, kissing his brother on the cheek, taking the offered soother from the blonde’s hand, setting it to the side.

 

 

“Well, you’ll just have to wait and see Loubear. I wish I could do more than say just that, I know it’s not the least bit reassuring, but that’s the way things are now. Which isn’t good, but we’ve tried everything to reach equality. Even myself, I’ve been in and out of abusive relationships. Look at me now, I’m as happy as can be with seven beautiful babies, inside and out. I might have gone through hell and back, but it was worth it for all you babies.” Johannah smiled, brushing a curl away from Doris’ sleeping face.

 

 

“I love you mum, always have admired you for that.” Louis said, playing with a loose strand on his jacket.

 

 

“Oh, thank you Loubear.”

 

 

The two talked for a little longer, before the two babies were peacefully, softly snoring in their laps. They carried the twins to bed, into their cribs, then gently closed the door, leaving it a peek open. The two then said goodnight to one another, Jay going to say goodnight to the rest of her children and Louis going into his own room to sleep, dreaming of a life where he was a loving Dominant rather than a petrified Submissive.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In the morning, Louis woke up to his sister Felicite, shaking him awake.

 

 

“Lou! Your results have come in the mail! Come downstairs!” She said, then ran downstairs towards the smell of eggs, bacon, sausage and burning toast.

 

 

Louis grumbled, blinking a few times. He then remembered signing his freedom away yesterday, and threw on a pair of pants. He walked downstairs with a frown on his face, smiling quickly to his mum, then taking a seat at the breakfast table.

 

 

“Louuuu. Don’t be so grumpy!” His mum scolded, handing him a plate filled with a warm meal.

 

 

“How can I not be? In a few weeks I’ll have a horrible Dominant who only uses me for what he wants. I’ll be an object, probably tied up in a cold cellar-”

 

 

“Louis! Enough of that. Your sisters do not have to know about all of this.” Jay scolded, giving her eldest a glare. Louis looked at the oldest set of twins, Phoebe and Daisy, they looked mortified.

 

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, shoveling a forkful of egg into his mouth.

 

 

“Mummy, it’s not really like that is it?! I’m thirteen, that means only five more years until everything! Mummyyyyy it’s not like that, right?!” Daisy whined, looking to her brother, then back to her mum, who both stayed silent.

 

 

The twins gave eachother a scared glance, then left the table to their room. The breakfast table was quiet after that.

 

 

When breakfast was over, Jay handed Louis his results. They came in a plain, white envelope with a sticker to seal the opening. It read ‘Dominant/submissive Inc.’. Louis gave his mum one last glance, then tore the envelope open, slowly pulling out the folded up letter.

 

 

_Dear Louis W. Tomlinson,_

_We have carefully read through your Reds, Greens, and Yellows list, as well as your documents gathered from the day you were born, up until your eighteenth birthday. We have selected a Dominant for you that fits your category with this information. Below you will see information on who your Dominant is. You two will have to arrange a time to meet and discuss your future plans. Your Dominant will be in charge of this discussion. If your Dominant decides to not proceed in the arrangement, you will return this page to 46 Sussex Street within a week. Failure to do so will lead you to being labeled as_ **_UNMATCHABLE_ **.

_Sincerely,_

_M.P._

__

**HARRY EDWARD STYLES**

**MALE, AGE 23**

_511-468-2395_

[ _H_EdwardStyles@gmail.ca_ ](mailto:H_EdwardStyles@gmail.ca)

_1872 Rosekin St._

_‘Hello submissive. I’m Harry. You will call me Sir.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 ****Louis crumbled.

 

 

“Sir?! Who does he think he is! He should be calling me Sir.” Louis complained, before his mother shushed him quietly.

 

 

“Lou, he is your Dominant. You have to show him respect. He seems alright.” Jay said, trying to bring up the mood.

 

 

“Mum, all we have is his basic information and a picture. He doesn’t even look nice.” Louis may not have been the happiest about getting a Dominant, and losing the small sliver of freedom he ever had as a Submissive, but even he knew that last part was a lie. His mum didn’t question him on it though, she and Louis both knew Harry was a piece of eye candy.

 

 

“Lou, c’mon, don’t be so down about it. Who knows, maybe he’ll be a perfect match?” Jay offered, then stood to clean up their breakfast. The oldest two girls had left the table when Louis started to open his envelope. The smallest twins had fallen back to sleep in their chairs.

 

 

“Yeah, maybe.” And that was that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 ****“Hi, Sir, nice to meet you. Oh my god, no. Um, hello Sir, I’m Louis. Okay fuck that. Uh, Hey Harry? Sir? Maybe I’ll act insecure and he’ll be nice.” Louis spoke to himself through the bathroom mirror, planning his meeting with his match. They technically weren’t Dominant and submissive yet, according to law. But also according to the law, Louis would have a respect Harry as if he were already his Dominant, otherwise charges would be made against the boy if the Dominant chose to, and there was no doubt in any Subs mind that a Dominant would jump at the chance to make their submissive feel beneath them.

 

 

“Lou?” Lottie called, knocking on the door. “You’ve been in there for quite a while, I need to pee!” She said, knocking louder.

 

 

“Okay, sorry!” Louis called back, unlocking the door and stepping out, letting his sixteen year old sister run in.

 

 

“I heard you in here, nervous?” She asked through the door.

 

 

“A bit.” He replied, giving up on trying to be mature about it around his sisters. It was either them finding out through him what this world was actually all about, or through the system on their eighteenth birthday and he knew that would shock them, as it did to him.

 

 

“Remember what mum said, though. You’ll be fine. Hey! Also, me and Fizz were talking about all of this and guess what she told me! She’s gay too! Well, kind of. She likes boys and girls, isn’t that cool! You guys can like, I don’t know, bond over that?” Lottie said excitedly, washing her hands then opening the door to Louis who was smiling fondly. He really did love his family.

 

 

“That’s cool, Lotts. And you still like boys?” He asked, giving her a wink.

 

 

“Yup. Sorry to disappoint.” She laughed, leaving to her room.

 

 

Louis smiled, hoping his fifteen year old sister, Fizzy, would end up with someone good. Girl Dommes still aren’t the best, but statistically males have always been more aggressive where Dommes are more verbal abusive. Then he stopped thinking about his little sister getting abused in the future, telling himself that the world would change by then. He hated how normal it was to be happy about getting a _less_ abusive Dominant.

 

 

Forty five minutes later and Louis was dialing the phone number of his match on the letter, deciding he would rather hear his voice, than wait nervously for an email reply, which could take a few days. And Louis didn’t have that long. Sure, he had thought about not returning the letter and not setting up a meeting, just being labeled as unmatchable, but that was against the law. There also had to be effort made before the letter was returned, a signature from the match on the letter had to be provided, proving there was effort made before the decision was made not to proceed in the match. The letter was not allowed to be returned unsigned, many subs still tried though, but they only ended up on a rebellion list. Which was never good. Their Dominants would then be overly strict and heavily abusive, with few Reds. Louis didn’t want any of that, so he waited patiently for his match to answer the phone.

 

 

_511-468-2395_

“He- Hello?”

 

“Hello, William.” Harry spoke into the phone.

 

“Oh, um, just Louis is fine..” Louis said nervously, gripping his phone in his sweaty hands.

 

“I will be calling you William. You will call me Sir. We will be meeting in person tonight at Danforth Lounge. Understood, William?” Harry directed, ever so pointedly.

 

“Yes.. uhm.. Sir.”

 

“Good.”

 

And with that, he hung up. Louis stayed on the line a little longer until he realized the man had left the call.

 

 

“Well?” His mum asked from the doorway, making the boy jump.

 

 

“Oh! Didn’t see you.. Um it was simple I guess? Haven’t got much to say about him. He wants to call me William.” Louis said with a blank stare.

 

 

“Blink, Lou. It’ll be okay. Most Doms like getting to know you in person, as they would like for you to meet them first in person. It’s a better first impression than over the phone.” Jay reassured, knowing lots in her years of being rejected, divorced, abused and finally in love.

 

 

“You’re right.” Louis said, Jay giving him her sassy remark of ‘as usual’ before leaving him alone once again.

 

 

“Danforth Lounge?” Louis whispered to himself, googling it quickly.

 

 

 

 

Louis stared at the picture for a while, imagining Harry sitting down at a table waiting for him, then the two talking for a while. He debated in his mind whether or not he should give the man a handshake, or if the man wouldn’t want to touch him. He thought about what he would wear, and how to style his hair. He knew some Dominants took their match back to their place to have sex, and that was the way they would decide if they were a keeper or not. Louis decided Harry seemed too professional to do such a thing. He fumbled the topic around in his mind a bit longer before it was soon time for lunch.

 

 

Louis went downstairs, only grabbing a plate of food then heading back to his room. He always liked to eat alone during lunch, he didn’t know why, he guessed he just needed that time to re-fuel. He had always been an introvert.

 

 

He started to think about his match then again, wondering if he was an introvert or an extrovert, even an ambivert. He wondered if Harry’s house would be messy or too clean, he himself was always a piler. He never really put his clothes away either. Or made his bed. He assumed with the way Harry spoke, he was a very organized man with every file and drawer labeled properly. He wondered if Harry would be strict, or lenient. He figured the man was very strict, probably one of those Doms who gave their sub a punishment every night even if they hadn’t done anything wrong, just to keep them in place. He kept making assumptions about the man, finally telling himself he would just have to wait and see for tonight. And that’s when he realized Harry had only told him tonight, never giving the boy a proper time. In a way that relaxed the boy, knowing Harry was forgetful sometimes too.

 

 

He quickly sent a text to the man, asking what time he would prefer for tonight, with a quick reply of 6:00PM. Meaning Louis only had four hours to get ready, considering it took an hour to get there, and with friday evening traffic he should leave earlier than five o’clock.

 

 

He took his finished plate of food downstairs, kissing his mum goodbye knowing she took the littlest twins to their room for a nap, then took one herself. Dan, Louis’ step dad, would come home at 4:30, just giving the boy enough time to take the car for the night. Phoebe and Daisy usually played quietly around the house, sometimes would bake cupcakes together or do Instagram lives and talk to their followers.

 

 

All of his sisters had quite a following for their spectacular ability with makeup and outfit choices. That’s how they made their money, doing brand deals on instagram. Fizzy usually kept to herself, much like Louis. They posted the odd selfie here and there, but weren’t as active as their other siblings. Lottie was probably the most active, even having her own share in a YouTube channel where she made her share of money. Sure, their parents had never been wealthy people, but the large family made due with their income from everyone combined. Of course Jay and Dan never made the girls give them any money, it’s just that they really only had to pay for the babies. The others didn’t mind using their own pay to take care of themselves.

 

 

Louis quickly undressed, looking over his body for any marks that could be mistaken for any sort of lovebite. That would not be a good first impression. When he found none, just a new pimple just below his eyebrow, he turned on the shower and hopped in.

 

 

Now the boy knew he probably wouldn’t be getting laid tonight, but he still would like to smell nice and look edible. Sure, he was a bit of a tease, but that’s how his confidence shined through his sassy personality.

 

 

He grabbed his razor and started shaving, making sure there wasn’t one spot missed on his face. He wasn’t the most hairy of men, only being eighteen, but he didn’t like looking old. He felt even the tiniest bit of scruff added five years to his face.

 

 

Louis then shaved his legs, loving how soft and smooth they felt when he was done. He shaved his armpits down too. Not leaving them hairless, but less of a bush. He then grabbed his toothbrush (yes he was a shower-toothbrush-er) and brushed his teeth. He swirled some mouthwash around, then spit it directly over the shower drain. He lathered his hair with shampoo, rinsed, then did the same step with conditioner. He then lathered up a loofa with coconut body wash and washed his body, making sure his privates smelled extra good, just incase.

 

 

No, he did not want to have sex with the man that night, but if the man wanted it, he wouldn’t be opposed. He did have to admit, while he was in the shower, he did think a lot about the picture of Harry that was attached to the document.

 

 

When he was done cleaning himself, everywhere, he wrapped a white towel around his waist and blow dried his hair, styling it into a soft fringe. He liked to make sure some pieces stuck up and about, giving it a feathery vibe. He cringed thinking about the days he used to comb his hair down flat with gel into a perfect fringe.

 

 

He then left his bathroom once his hair was perfect, and went over to his closet. He had quite the collection of clothing. Stripes, knitted sweaters, cardigans, khaki pants of all sorts of colours, many converse to match along with suspenders of each colour.

 

 

It was nearing three o’clock, almost time for Dan to get home. Dan was the perfect Dominant, in Louis’ eyes. He was so understanding, and from what Jay had told him, she had never been punished by Dan. He always would realize if she was in a bad mood and just needed some space, or if she was feeling a bit anxious, or if she just needed a cuddle. He never punished her for having emotions, Dan was a strong believer on that. Which most Doms would jump at the chance to punish their sub for only being in a bad mood. Dan knew that Submissives were people as well as Dominants, and treated them as such. He didn’t have a degrading title for his love, he just called her sweet things. And when he was mad, or if he and Jay did get into an argument, they always left to argue in private, and made sure one another was in a calm state of mind before making any decisions. Louis admired him almost as much as he admired his mother. He hoped Harry would treat him the same, if not better.

 

 

“Louis!” Daisy called, running into his room, screaming when she saw her brother standing there with only boxers on.

 

 

“Dais! Knocking works too, love!” He laughed, slipping on some skinny, light blue trousers, and a striped, knitted sweater.

 

 

“Louis! Come downstairs, please!” His mum called in a sing-song voice. She was awake from her nap, it now being almost four pm. Louis gave himself one last up and down look, then went downstairs.

 

 

“Oh look at you!” Jay beamed, pulling out her camera. She told Louis to take a seat and smile, then snapped a picture.

 

 

“Thanks, mum. Can I go now?” Louis laughed.

 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, you just look so cute! Your Dom will love you, Lou. Don’t even worry about it. All of my babies are perfect.” Jay said, flapping around the polaroid in the air, then setting it down letting it develop.

 

 

 

 

Louis smiled fondly at his mum, loving how she showed how proud she always was of her children, not giving a crap who cared if she was being too loud about it. In her mind, she could never be too loud about how much she loved her children, and how proud she was of them.

 

 

Just then Dan came through the door, earlier than usual. It was only four pm, but sometimes he did come home early. Especially since tonight was special. The man kissed Jay then told Louis how smart he looked, and how his Dom better be respectful, if not it only showed he was not a man, only a measly boy unable to love anyone properly. Louis did not deserve a measly boy, Dan made sure to tell him many times when Louis doubted he would ever find love.

 

 

“Dan, how would you feel if mum wanted you to not call her Jay and only Johannah? Would you be okay with that?” Louis asked shyly, not quite wanting to vent to the man about how much he hated being called William, but knowing the man would find it immature if Louis whined about it.

 

 

“I would listen to her wishes and do as she pleased. If I have the place to tell Jay what I want her to address me as, which is only Dan or Daniel, then she should also have that freedom to choose what she would like me to address her as. It wouldn’t be a problem? Why? What has your Dominant called you instead of Louis?” Dan asked, seeing through the boy as if he was paper thin. Louis was never good at hiding his emotions.

 

 

“He wants to call me William. Refused to call me Louis.” Louis huffed, plopping back down on the green sofa. Dan went and sat beside him, asking Jay if she would get the two a glass of water, and one for herself.

 

 

“Well, Louis. I don’t know what to say. I told you what I believe, but really it’s law that it’s up to your Dominant to make the final choice. Maybe he loves your middle name.” Dan offered.

 

 

“I hate it, I wish he did too.” Louis grumbled, taking the glass of water offered to him.

 

 

“I love it.” Jay smiled, taking a sip of her own water.

 

 

“Me too.” Dan said, setting his glass on a coaster.

 

 

“You guys are no help. Plus, I have to go.” He frowned, looking at the clock on the wall.

 

 

“Where are you two meeting?” Dan asked, looking to Jay, who only shrugged.

 

 

“Danforth Lounge.”

 

 

“Lou, Danforth is two hours away. What time do you have to be there?” Jay gasped, looking at her wrist watch. 4:12pm

 

 

“Six pm, it’s an hour drive, but I figure he’ll be there early and with traffic-”

 

 

“Louis, there’s two lounges with that name, owned by the same person. One is about an hour away, but it’s more of an office building. The other is a low-key, quiet club. That’s two hours away. Text him and ask, please.” Dan said, shaking his head at the boy.

 

 

“Okay, okay!” Louis said, getting nervous. He hoped it was the one he googled.

 

 

 **_L:_ ** _Hey, just confirming that it’s Danforth Lounge in Donny, on Rickshaw Avenue?_

 **_H:_ ** _No, its Danforth Lounge, 17 Black St._

 **_L:_ ** _Oh_

 **_H:_ ** _Why?_

 **_L:_ ** _Just wondering sorry to bother you again_

 **_H:_ ** _It’s not a worry. Better to be safe than spanked._

 

 

Louis shivered at what the man had left him off with, then ran out the door into Dan’s car, the one of two cars their family owned. The other was a white mini-van for the whole family.

 

 

“Hey! Louis!” Dan called, running outside to his car, watching as the boy nervously reversed out of their driveway.

 

 

“It’s the one that’s two hours away!” Louis called out the window, driving off.

 

 

“You’ll be fine!” Dan called back, signing once the boy was out of sight. Jay came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

 

 

“If that man touches my boy for being fifteen minutes late I’ll be the one speeding down to him, not Louis.” Jay threatened. Dan looked down at her, kissing her once more.

 

 

“I know love, and Louis knows it too.” Dan smiled, leading them back indoors.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 ****“You’re late.” Harry said, not looking up from his phone.

 

 

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Louis said, standing awkwardly with his hands behind his back, beside the booth. The club was quiet, people were just in booths having a drink, or in the back on the dance floor, where it got louder.

 

 

“Well, have a seat, or do you have somewhere more important to be?” Harry asked, giving the boy a stern glare.

 

 

“Louis gulped, shaking his head. He slowly took a seat across from the man, noticing how he sat. Very tall, expensively. He never knew someone could _sit_ in an expensive way, but Harry did.

 

 

“When you answer me, you will need to use your voice.” Harry scolded, setting his phone down on the table.

 

 

“Sorry, Sir.” Louis said shyly, fiddling with his hands under the table.

 

 

“All you’ve done is apologize. I know you’re nervous, but please. I’m not the king. Yes, I would like you to be on time and to talk to me using your words, but there is no need to be nervous.” Harry said, reaching a hand out across, letting Louis put his own hand in it. You could clearly see their size difference.

 

 

“You’re very petite.” Harry observed out loud.

“Sor-”

 

 

“Stop that. It is never a bad thing. Understand?” Harry said, turning Louis’ hand around in his own. He noticed how his nails were clipped and his hands were free of any marks. Harry liked that.

 

 

“I understand.” Louis whispered, looking at the man’s hand. It was also well cared. He loved the rings. He reached out to touch one with his other hand, but Harry gently grabbed his wrist, setting it down.

 

 

“My rings are expensive. Delicate treasures. I quite love delicate, small, treasures.” Harry hummed, taking off one of his rings, the rose. He placed it on Louis’ index finger, noticing how the heavy rose circled around it, drooping to the bottom, clicking on the table. Louis’ fingers were much smaller than Harry’s own. Harry adored that.

 

 

“Stand up, please. Let me have a look at the rest of you.” Harry said, leading the boy up by his hand.

 

 

Harry leaned against the back of the booth bench, spinning the boy around by his small hand. He took a long glance at his bum, lifting the boy’s sweater to get a better look at it. He hummed in approval, then spun him back around to the front.

 

 

“Come sit on my lap, I would like to look at your face.” Not only did the man want to look at the boy’s face, but he noticed Louis looked nervous still. His nurturing and protective instincts were kicking in, making him want to do nothing else but hold the boy, protecting him from all danger in the world.

 

 

Louis slowly sat in the man’s lap, insecure about his weight, but as soon as he sat he could feel the muscle in the man’s thighs and the abs that pressed against his spine, he felt better after that.

 

 

“Is this okay?” Harry asked, brushing a hand over Louis’ hair, loving how soft it felt.

 

 

“Yes Sir.” Louis answered quickly.

 

 

“Hey now, you’re not in trouble, we’ve met now, yeah? Let’s have a proper date, alright? No need for the formal titles any longer, alright?” Harry said, rubbing his hand down Louis’ back.

 

 

“Oh, okay. What can I call you then?” Louis asked, feeling a bit more comfortable. The name ‘Sir’ had always put him off. His first step-dad always made everyone call him that. It was disgusting. He remembered him yelling at Daisy and Phoebe when they were babies for saying Dada and not Sir. It just never brought him to a good place.

 

 

“Well, what would you like to call me? I already know your dislike of the words Sir and I understand you do not like William, so I will be calling you Louis.” Harry settled on.

 

 

After he saw the boy in person, he couldn’t ignore his request to not call him William. Even he knew now that it was just too formal for the bubbly lad. And even though the two hadn’t gotten to know each other much, he could tell Louis was loud and liked everything his way. His own pants were blue, and he wore it with a purple sweater with many other accent colours. It was obvious Louis wasn’t a man of simple fashion. But neither was Harry. He liked that.

 

 

“Is Harry.. Is.. it’s okay if-”

 

 

“Yes, you can call me Harry. But, during punishments, which hopefully won’t occur often, you will address me as Sir. Any objections?” Harry asked, gently pulling the boy closer to himself, he loved the smell of coconut.

 

 

“It’s nothing big.. just when I was little.. Well, it doesn’t really matter.” Louis mumbled, playing with a loose thread on his sweater.

 

 

Harry frowned. He didn’t like the fact that Louis was keeping things from him.

 

 

“Let’s go out on the patio. It’s quieter out there, we can talk more.” Harry decided, lifting the boy up and off his lap, then standing. He placed a hand on the small of Louis’ back, leading them out of the lounge.

 

 

When they reached the outdoors, Harry pulled out a chair for the boy, who thanked him then sat. Harry sat beside him.

 

 

“I would like for you to be open with me. I know we’re all human, we just met, it’ll be hard, but I will be open with you. No secrets, alright?” Harry said, giving the boy a pointed look. Louis gulped, but remembered to speak.

 

 

“Yes, Harry.” Louis said.

 

 

“Good. Now, tell me what it is. What happened when you were little?” Harry pressed.

 

 

“My old step-dad, he um, he was really mean. Abusive. I just, like, I don’t want to disrespect you or anything..” Louis trailed off.

 

 

“Louis, I am not ever going to abuse you. The worst I will do is push your limits, and only with consent. Understood? If we ever try one of your yellows, it will only because we’ve talked about it beforehand. Okay? I promise you I will never abuse you. And if I _ever_ push you too far during anything, even a conversation, you can always tell me that you’re uncomfortable, or colour out. Okay? I am not a bad guy. I know a lot of Dominants give us all a bad name, but we aren’t all like that. And yes I know just because saying we aren’t all like that doesn’t give you any sense of reassurance, please understand that at least I am not like that. I am not your past step-dad. Okay, Louis?” Harry said, taking a deep breath out.

 

 

Louis nodded, now having the smallest ounce of hope for this relationship. He still wasn’t quite sure on what Harry wanted from this. Harry didn’t comment on him not speaking.

 

 

“Let’s go back to my place. We will talk about our reds, greens, yellows and our past upbringing, and what we would like in the future. We will be making a list of rules for you to follow, I will allow you to also have a couple rules for me. I need to know what you’re comfortable and uncomfortable with so this can all work out peacefully, alright?” Harry spoke, noticing a small smile on the boy’s lips before he quickly tucked it away.

 

 

“Yeah..” Louis said, then stood up first, regret playing instantly on his face.

 

 

“Hey, no, don’t give me that look Louis. I’m fine if you stand up before me, no worries.” Harry said, reassuring the boy. He could visibly see his shoulders relax.

 

 

Harry led them to his car. He told his driver to take the night off, his driver also being his butler. He didn’t mention it to the boy, knowing he didn’t come from a rich family, and he didn’t want to come off as snobby, just casually bringing up his butler as if everyone had one. He was rich, he was not snobby.

 

 

“ _This_ is your car?!” Louis gasped, walking quickly around the matte black Audi r8.

 

 

 

 

“Yes.” Harry said, chuckling at the boy’s antics.

 

 

“Oh, sorry.” Louis said, embarrassed.

 

 

“No worries. I had the same reaction when the dealer showed it to me for the first time.” Harry said, straightening out his suit.

 

 

Louis smiled, reaching a hand out for the back door, when Harry coughed loudly.

 

 

“Front seat, always beside me.” Harry ordered, then pressed a button on his keys, unlocking the car.

 

 

“Oh, okay.” Louis said quietly. He was way too excited.

 

 

“Excuse the mess.” Harry apologized, brushing the twenty dollar bills off of the middle console. “Emergency cash.” Harry explained. Louis just nodded. He didn’t even have enough money to toss around for emergencies, let alone to buy a brand new matte black audi r8.

 

 

Harry drove home, glancing every once in awhile at the boy to his left who couldn’t keep a smile off his face, no matter how hard he visibly tried.

 

 

When they reached the house, Louis didn’t care if Harry saw his jaw drop. He figured it would be a compliment anyways.

 

 

 

  
  
Harry showed him around, Louis speechless the entire time. Harry showed the boy the basement last, which Harry had added his own personal touch to.

 

 

 

 

“This is where the magic happens.” Harry smirked, taking off his suit jacket, then rolling up his sleeves. Louis’ eyes went wide.

 

 

“Oh, no no baby. None of that. Yet.” Harry said, wrapping one arm around the poor boy, leading him away from the room.

 

 

“Perhaps that was a shock, hm?” Harry said, walking over to the sofa that wrapped around the living room.

 

 

“A little bit..” Louis whispered, taking his rightful place in the man’s strong lap. This time he didn’t have to be told. Harry loved that.

 

 

Louis hummed in peace. His nerves drained from his body. He could actually see this turning into something good, it already was good. So, so good.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 ****“You fell asleep.” Harry chuckled, getting a pout out of the boy. Harry stopped laughing.

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Louis apologized, curling in towards the man. Now, Harry would usually scold the boy for pouting, but he was just too cute and too new to get mad at. Plus, he technically had woken the boy up, he would be a bit upset too if someone woke him from a peaceful nap.

 

 

Harry stared at the boy for a long time after that. Louis just stared back. They looked into eachother’s pupils, Harry loving how blue Louis’ were. They reminded him of the ocean. Louis looked into Harry’s own emerald greens. He noticed a bit of gold around his pupils, which he hoped if they ever had children would pass down onto them. It was a pure feeling of opia.

 

 

“Um..” Harry said, then scratched the back of his neck, looking away awkwardly. They both felt like high school boys who weren’t out yet, having a stupid crush on one another.

 

 

“Do you want to talk about the future..” Louis asked quietly, thinking about babies instantly.

 

 

“Let’s go to the dining room for that.” Harry said, pulling Louis back into his lap when the boy went to get up. Harry carried him into the dining room, not wanting to let the warm boy go just yet.

 

 

He pulled out a chair and sat on it, situating Louis on his lap so they were both comfortable.

 

 

“First, the past. You can read most about my past, reds, greens and yellows in my file which I’ll be giving to you to read over tonight when you go home-”

 

 

“I don’t want to leave though.” Louis said, looking up at the man. Harry sighed.

 

 

“Louis, your family will miss you. I do not sleep with my-”

 

 

“I’ll sleep on the couch!” Louis begged.

 

 

“Louis. I do not appreciate being cut off. Do not do it again. Harry scolded, growing impatient.

 

 

Louis shrunk back in the man’s lap.

 

 

“Now, I will be giving you my files to read over which will have all of my basic information about where I was born, when I moved here, it will have a copy of my resume and it will have a paragraph or so on what my home life was like. I’ve received yours in the mail today, and I have read it. You will go over my reds, greens and yellows list, then I will be expecting you to have read it by the next time we meet. Understood, William?” Harry said, giving the boy a pointed look. Louis grinned his teeth.

 

 

“Louis William.” Harry said in a warning tone.

 

 

“Harold Edward.” Louis said back, mocking the man.

 

 

“I’m glad your comfortable enough around me to mock me, however I will never accept that tone of voice. This is your last warning. Remember, I’ve read what punishments you can handle.” Harry said in his Dom voice, making Louis completely curl up into the man’s chest.

 

 

“Don’t do that!” Louis whined, kicking his legs around.

 

 

“Are you feeling little, Louis?” Harry asked, knowing that it was completely normal for a submissive littles to show through when the submissive’s submissive instincts were coming through too strong for the sub to process. This happened a lot when Doms used their Dom voice on a submissive who was also a little. Louis happened to fall under that category. Harry knew this.

 

 

“NO!” Louis shouted. He had always been a naughty little. When he was a baby he took longer to develop, and with a submissive mark on the back of his neck, his mum knew instantly that he was also a little. Of course, Jay could never trigger the little in Louis to come out, so they never had any problems. Only the submissive’s Dominant could bring out their little.

 

 

“Louis William. Shout at me again and you will be getting a timeout, do you understand me?” Harry asked, silently pleading for the boy to behave.

 

 

He knew that it was wholeheartedly his fault that Louis was disobeying at the moment, he had shocked the boy by using his Dom voice within the first few hours they met. He felt horrible, but he knew this moment would set Louis’ little mindset about if he liked Harry or not. And little’s needed a strong figure to set them in place. Littles could not be treated carelessly, just as any other baby. They needed structure, guidance and unconditional love.

 

 

“I can’t hear youuuuu!” Louis yelled, covering his ears with his hands. Harry tried really hard not to laugh. The boy’s antics were just too adorable.

 

 

“Alright, come on then.” Harry said, getting back into Dominant mode.

 

 

He carried the boy over to the corner of the living room, placing the boy on his bottom.

 

 

“Noooo! You’re not very nice.” Louis pouted, crossing his arms, twisting his body around to face the corner. Harry would never tell Louis to look at the corner, he felt better when he could see the boy’s face, how he was handling his punishment, but he wouldn’t push the boy any more.

 

 

“Let me know when you’re ready to come out-”

 

 

“Ready.” Louis sassed, flipping up his middle finger at the man.

 

 

Harry had to cover his mouth, he quickly stood up and went into the kitchen to distract himself. He was going to laugh.

 

 

Exactly ten minutes after, Harry walked back into the living room, pocketing his phone. He found the boy laying on the ground tapping his shoes together.

 

 

“Come tell me what you did wrong, then we can move on.” Harry said, holding out a hand for the boy, who took his finger out of his mouth, grabbing the man’s hand. Harry grimaced at the slobber on his hand, but didn’t say a word.

 

 

They sat on Harry’s chair in the opposite corner of the living room. Louis went to climb on Harry’s lap but the man stopped him. Louis looked confused.

 

 

“Louis, tell me what you did wrong.” Harry reminded the boy.

 

 

“Yelled at you and flipped you off.” Louis said, lifting his shirt, distracted by his belly.

 

 

“Louis, I’m up here.” Harry said, moving the boy’s chin upward.

 

 

“Up!” Louis said, bouncing on his heels.

 

 

“Alright. Now you can.” Harry said, pulling the boy onto his lap. He brushed a hand down the boy’s tummy, loving how soft it felt.

 

 

Louis rested his head on the man’s shoulder. Harry wondered how deep the boy’s headspace was. He figured the boy’s head was pretty hazy when Louis whispered ‘Daddy, I love you.’.

 

 

“I love you too, baby boy.” Harry smiled. Even though Louis wasn’t in his proper state of mind, it still meant to world to Harry.

 

 

It took another thirty minutes of cuddling before Louis started to come back into his adult headspace.

 

 

“Maybe I should leave..” Louis said quietly, about to get up.

 

 

“Nothing wrong with what happened, Louis. I read your files, remember.” Harry said, feeling the boy relax.

 

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

 

“No, Louis. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have used my Dom voice on you when you’re in such a fragile state of mind. This is all brand new to you. It’ll take time until we’re both completely comfortable okay. But I can see we’re making great progress.” Harry smiled, leaning down, placing a gentle kiss on the boy’s lips.

 

 

“It’s alright..” Louis said quietly.

 

 

“Let me kiss you again.” Harry said, turning the boy’s chin towards himself. Louis let him. They kissed, again and again and again. Sometime around then their clothes came off and Harry’s hard shaft was being sucked in and out of Louis’ mouth. Louis felt the strongest urge to please. He was knew to this. Harry let him please.

 

 

When they both finished, they threw their clothes back on and Harry drove him home.

 

 

Dan welcomed him back inside, waving Harry off at the door, thanking him for driving the boy home safely.

 

 

“How was it?” Dan asked, turning the outside light off. It was late.

 

 

“Perfect.” Louis smiled, then went upstairs two at a time into his bedroom.

 

 

He had a shower, changed into a new pair of boxers and opened up the man’s file. Sometime in the middle of reading the man’s red, green and yellows list, he dozed off peacefully. All nervousness drained from his bones. He was nothing but excited for his future with this man.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  



	2. Enouement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than last time, but a lot happens. Updates will come every few weeks. Enjoy!

**Enouement**

  1. The bittersweetness of having arrived in the future, seeing how things turn out,  but not being able to tell your past self.



 

 

 

The next morning Louis rose out of bed like a freshly watered flower. He felt reborn, alive, a sense of calm washed over him. And then his phone buzzed. It was his Dom, telling the boy that he had a really amazing time last night, and he loved that it wasn’t too formal. Louis agreed, sent a few hearts, then took a shower. 

 

 

 

He decided on wearing a white, knit sweater and regular, blue jeans. He slipped on a pair of black socks then went downstairs where he was bombarded with questions about Harry and the meeting, which Louis quickly explained he preferred the word date. He felt that it made him sound less like an object.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What does he look like?!” Phoebe rushed out. 

 

 

 

“Does he smell good?” Lottie asked. 

 

 

 

“Is he strict?” Daisy asked.

 

 

 

“Do you like him?” Felicite questioned.

 

 

 

“Girls, settle down. He’s only spent a few hours with the guy. Let him breathe and have some breakfast.” Jay said, ushering her girls into seats. 

 

 

 

Louis smiled at his sister’s questions, taking a spoonful of cereal. 

 

 

 

“He is wonderful. At first I was very nervous, he seemed strict and not very understanding of my wishes. I thought it was going to be a one-sided relationship, but it’s not at all. He cares a lot, not only for me, but when we went back to his house- his mansion-” 

 

 

 

“HIS MANSION?!” Daisy screamed, while the other girls stayed wide-eyed. Even Jay’s jaw dropped. 

 

 

 

“Yeah, I know right. Anyways, in his mansion he had loads of pictures of his family. It looks like he has a sister, about his age and a mum and a dad. He didn’t talk about them though, so I don’t really know how close he is to them, but so far he’s been very welcoming. I am actually really excited to start a relationship with him, I have a feeling it’ll work out really well.” Louis rambled on, the girls all staring with heart-eyes. 

 

 

 

“Well I’m glad you had so much fun, Loubear. When do we get to meet this wonderful man? Hm?” Jay asked, cutting up some of a waffle for Ernest.

 

 

 

“I don’t know. We only just met yesterday mum!” Louis said, turning red. 

 

 

 

“Alright, alright. Well, it’s almost nine o’clock, I’m going to go take the twins to the park. Did anyone want to join?” Jay asked, finishing her breakfast, helping Doris with her last few bites of food.

 

 

 

“Can we stop at Holly’s house on the way back? We’re seeing a movie later and we’re going to hang out here for a bit before.” Phoebe said, Daisy nodding beside her. 

 

 

 

“Yeah, that’s not a problem.” So that was that. 

 

 

 

When Jay had left with both sets of twins, Lottie and Louis started on the dishes. 

 

 

 

“Lou?” Lottie asked, looking up at her brother.

 

 

 

“Yeah, Lotts?” Louis said, setting a plate in the rack to dry.

 

 

 

“When I have a sub I’m going to take the best care of him.” Lottie said.

 

 

 

“That’s good. I hope he doesn’t give you too much trouble.” Louis laughed, thinking about all of his sibling’s marks. Lottie was a Domme, Felicite was a Sub, Phoebe was a Domme, Daisy a Switch, Ernest was a Dom and Doris a Sub. 

 

 

 

“I think I’m going to be just like Dan. I don’t really want to ever punish my Sub. I don’t think I would purposely make them feel bad.” Lottie explained, letting the water drain from the sink.

 

 

 

“Lottie, punishing isn’t about making a Submissive feel bad about themselves, it’s to have them reflect on what they’ve done wrong. And there’s many ways of doing it. You’ll just have to find a way that works best for both you and especially your Sub.” Louis explained, letting his sister give him a hug. 

 

 

 

“Thank you, Louis. I don’t know. I’ve just always admired how calm Dan is, and how he and Mum work things out in private. They just quietly talk it out, I think that just shows that they have a really strong relationship. In weak relationships people always yell, and raise their voice. They don’t know how to talk to each other calmly in heated situations.” Lottie sighed, going into the living room next to Fizzy who was watching T.V. 

 

 

 

“You’ve really thought about this, haven’t you?” Louis smiled. A good Domme thought some about her future, but a great one included every little detail about what she desired.

 

 

 

“Just a bit.” Lottie laughed. 

 

 

 

“She never shuts up about it.” Fizzy complained, Lottie throwing a pillow at her. 

 

 

 

“It shows she cares. Do you think about it at all, Fizz?” Louis asked.

 

 

 

“Not really. I care, but I’ve got a few more years. I can’t really change what my Dominant wants anyways. There’s no point for a Sub to wish for anything in their relationship if their wishes will never be granted.” Fizzy spoke, about to leave the room.

 

 

 

“Hey wait, don’t say that.” Louis frowned. “I’m living proof that things don’t always turn out the way we fear.” 

 

 

 

“Yeah, but that’s rare.” Fizzy said, then went upstairs. 

 

 

 

“She does talk about it a lot too, Lou.” Lottie sighed. “She just doesn’t like to. She really only ever talks about what she’s afraid of.” 

 

 

 

Louis grew upset for his sister. He didn’t like that she was feeling the way he always had before he met Harry. He hoped to every god that could hear him that all of his sisters would end up with someone who proved that there were good partners out there for them. The best matches. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Later on, Louis was in his room drinking an energy drink. Cherry flavour. 

 

 

 

**H:** Would you like to come over again today, Louis? I can pick you up anytime before three.

 

**L:** If you’re okay with coming over now?

 

**H:** That sound perfect. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.

 

 

 

Harry sent the last text then turned on  _ The Chain  _ by Fleetwood Mac and got ready for the day. It was eleven o’clock, he usually got up around that time on a weekend. It was Saturday. 

 

 

 

He dressed himself in a pair of black skinny jeans, a yellow sweater and brown boots. He styled his hair back loosely as usual, then brushed his teeth. He then went down his long spiraling staircase, and left outside. His butler didn’t start work until 11:30 that morning, but he never minded driving himself. He quite liked driving. He then got in his black range rover and set out to pick up his match.

 

  
  


Harry had to drive for quite a while to reach the boy’s four-bedroom home. After all, Harry lived in the middle of ‘mansion-land’ (as the low-class people nicknamed it), while Louis lived in the lower-class area. 

 

 

 

When he pulled his car into the Tomlinson’s driveway, he could hear laughter inside the household. He smiled to himself, remembering the boy mentioning something about having a big family. 

 

 

 

The man walked up to their front step and knocked on the door three times quick. A blonde girl answered the door, then stepped outside shutting the door behind her. She looked around the man, looking at his car. 

 

 

 

“So you’re Harry, huh?” The girl asked. Harry gave her a confused look, then turned around and sat down beside her on the step. He prayed his Gucci jeans wouldn’t be stained when he stood up.

 

 

 

“The one and only.” Harry smirked. The girl didn’t laugh. She cracked her knuckles and tightened her ponytail. 

 

 

 

“You don’t seem mean. You better not be putting on an act for me either, Styles. See, I’m a Domme and if you hurt my brother even one bit I will hurt you ten times more, don’t think I won’t. I will come after you. Look at him the wrong way and you’d better make sure to sleep with one eye open. I swear, just for your own good, you better have signed your will. I’ll go get my brother.” Lottie threatened, lightening up at the last part, jumping off the step. 

 

 

 

Harry chuckled to himself when the girl went inside. He hoped Louis was that interesting, he hated boring people. 

 

 

 

“Lottie! What’d you say to him!” Harry heard the boy call, hearing him growl at his sister before he pushed her inside, closing the door behind him. 

 

 

 

“Sir, I’m so sorry about her. She’s only nervous, she’s never-”

 

 

 

“Louis, baby. Calm down,” Harry shushed the boy, standing up, holding Louis’ arm’s in his hands. “She’s only being protective. I have an older sister, I understand how she feels.” Harry smiled, winking at the eyes that peered at the couple from the living room window. The twins quickly ducked into the couch, giggling. 

 

 

 

“He’s so tall.” Phoebe observed, whispering to her sister. 

 

 

 

“I’m so glad Holly cancelled. We would’ve been at the park by now!” Daisy laughed, falling off the couch, getting her sister to laugh along. 

 

 

 

“Dais! They’re looking!” Phoebe whisper-shouted, quickly shutting the blinds. 

 

 

 

“Pheebs, does it matter? Everyone would love a man like that to look at them anyways! Enjoy it while it’s happening.” Daisy shrugged, laughing once again when Phoebe went red. 

 

 

 

“Take a fucking picture then.” Louis shouted, running upstairs to grab a few things before leaving to Harry’s house for the day.

 

 

 

“Can we?!” Daisy asked, running up after her brother. Louis ignored the two as he ran back down with files in his hands, shutting the door behind him. 

 

 

 

“I guess that’s a no.” Phoebe shrugged, going back over to the window. She watched as Harry held the door open for her brother, and kept looking while Harry got in and drove the two off to Harry’s place. 

 

 

 

“Are the love-birds gone?” Felicite asked as she came downstairs. 

 

 

 

“Yup. You just missed them.” Lottie said as she plopped down on a chair in the living room. 

 

 

 

“How is he? Did you talk to him the way we practiced?” Fizzy questioned her older sister.

 

 

 

“Exactly as we planned. He didn’t seem to frightened though. He had a stupid smirk on his face the entire time. He probably thought I was joking. But I swear-”

 

 

 

“We know. You’ll kill him.” Phoebe said, rolling her eyes. Although the siblings were all protective of one another, Lottie was for sure the most protective over her brother. After all, at one point he was her only sibling. She has the most in common with him, and he’s always the one she goes to first. She wouldn’t know what to do without him. 

 

 

 

“Exactly.” Lottie glared, leaving to her room. 

 

 

 

Eventually all of the sisters had filed out of the living room, finishing their talk about the new couple in their family. They were all quite pleased with the man, but were worried somewhat about his status affecting their brother. Louis had always been on the cheaper side, and now he was dating a walking million dollar bill. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Your sisters are wonderful.” Harry smiled, looking at the boy through his peripheral vision, only five minutes away from his house. 

 

 

 

“I couldn’t say the same.” Louis said, smiling at the man. Harry chuckled. The two talked for the rest of their journey about their life of being siblings. Harry, of course, not having at hard as Louis did, mainly listened to the boy go on about the trouble his sisters have caused him when he was younger. 

 

 

 

“I remember once Gemma pushed me off a chair when I was quite young, only about three years old.” Harry said. 

 

 

 

“I’ve probably thought about pushing my sisters off chairs before too. I don’t blame her. Younger siblings can get so annoying. But yet we love them, most of the time. Some of the time.” Louis said, now it was his turn to smirk. 

 

 

 

“Yeah, yeah. You and Gemma will get along so well, I can already see you two chatting on and on while sipping coffee.” Harry said, then pulled into his driveway. Louis smiled. He loved knowing now that Harry had an older sister, he wouldn’t let Harry live it down that he would always be the younger sibling.

 

 

 

The two went into Harry’s dining room and as Louis called it, finished up the boring, useless paperwork. It was a no brainer that the two were a perfect match, so just like that Harry signed his name signifying that he would be Louis’ Dominant, and in return Louis signed his part just under Harry’s name, signifying that he would be Harry’s Submissive. It was almost official. All they had to do was send it into the major cooperation and get a signed letter back by the Minister of Dom/Sub Cooperation and it was a sealed deal. After that, if there was any reason why the Dom no longer wanted to be with the Sub, all he or she would have to do is put a termination stamp on the official letter and send it back, but Harry would be in his grave long before he ever even thought about terminating their love. 

 

 

 

After the papers were dealt with and the two came back from sending them in, Harry picked the boy up bridal style and brought him through their front door. 

 

 

 

“We’re not even married!” Louis squealed, kicking his legs. 

 

 

 

“In good time, my love.” Harry whispered into the boy’s ear, plopping him down onto the loveseat in his sitting room. Louis smiled bashfully, turning onto his stomach on the sofa. 

 

 

 

Harry sat down beside Louis, pulling his legs down across him, so Louis’ stomach was now laying over his lap. Harry lightly massaged the boy’s back and shoulders, then leaned down and laid a few kisses on the back of the boy’s neck and head. Louis turned his nose into Harry’s belly, kissing there a few times. He had never been this affectionate with anyone, especially this soon after knowing them for only a short period of time. He guessed it was just meant to be. 

 

 

 

“I. Love. You.” Harry said, planting a kiss onto the boy’s neck after each word. He let his hands run down the boy’s back, down to his bum, letting them rest there for a few seconds, before travelling back up his spine. 

 

 

 

“I loph you toom.” Louis said, muffled by how hard he was pressing into Harry’s stomach. His face was too red to be shown. 

 

 

 

“Pardon?” Harry teased, trying to tilt the boy’s chin upward to look into his eyes, but with no success. 

 

 

 

“I love you too.” Louis said more clear, but would not let his face be seen. Harry understood and smiled at how cute his Sub was being. 

 

 

 

Louis ended up falling asleep like that, so Harry carried the sleeping boy up to his bedroom, what would eventually become their shared bedroom. He set Louis down under the bed and turned his heated blanket on a low level, making sure Louis’ shoes were off before he tucked the boy in. He then went downstairs to order the two a bite to eat, as it was almost eleven and he assumed the boy was a little hungry. 

 

 

 

“Hello, yes can I please have an order of two ham and cheese sandwiches please? Yes, with a water for both. Thank you, you too.” Harry set his work phone down then, and waited for the arrival of their food. It came in a short thirty minutes, and by that time Louis had wok up. 

 

 

 

“Harry?” Louis called, looking around the room slightly scared. 

 

 

 

He hated being alone in the dark. Even at his own home, hidden in his bedside table he had a nightlight that he would plug in beside his bed before he dozed off for the night. Not even his mother knew about his fear of the dark. When Harry didn’t come shortly after he called, Louis began to get anxious. He slowly rose out of the bed and felt for the floor, which ended up being farther than he thought. He assumed it would have to be taller than what he was used to, to accommodate Harry’s height. He slowly searched the room for a light switch, breathing heavily. He couldn’t see the door and was afraid to stick his arms out in the open air, so he kept them along the wall. He almost jumped out of his skin when the door burst open, shoving Louis to the ground. 

 

 

 

“Ow! Fuck off!” Louis whined, rubbing at his rug-burned knee caps. 

 

 

 

“I’m so sorry, baby. I didn’t know you were standing right there.” Harry apologized, setting the food down on a dresser, then moving down on his knees to hug his boy. 

 

 

 

“I- I-” Louis stuttered, horrified that he swore right after the man had gave him a place to rest and bought him food, which he could smell. 

 

 

 

“We’ll ignore it for now, let me look at your knees.” Harry said, helping the boy take a seat on the edge of his bed. He found it endearing how Louis’ legs swung from the edge of the bed.

 

 

 

“I have to take off my pants…” Louis said quietly.

 

 

 

“That’s not a problem.” Harry reassured the boy, helping him undress, being careful of the red patches marking his skin.

 

 

 

“Ouch, let’s get a cold cloth on those.” Harry said, going into his bathroom to retrieve a cloth. Louis sat alone for a minute, the only light source being the dim light coming from the bathroom and the small amount of light seeping through the blinds. 

 

 

 

When Harry came back into the room, he placed the clothes gently over the wounds and kissed his knees repeatedly, apologizing once again. 

 

 

 

“Why were you up, love?” Harry asked, wondering why Louis had been pressed up against the door.

 

 

 

“Just finding the door…” Louis mumbled, lying. 

 

 

 

“Louis. You and I both know that’s not the truth.” Harry said, cocking an eyebrow at the boy.

 

 

 

Louis sighed, crossing his arms over his stomach, which grumbled for the sandwiches which he could still smell. 

 

 

 

“I was just looking for the light. Couldn’t see.” Louis said. Which was the truth, just not the complete truth. Harry was suspicious, but figured it was the only possible reason that Louis would have been sprawled out against the wall. 

 

 

 

“Next time just clap twice.” Harry said, then clapped and all of the lights turned on. 

 

 

 

“Oh.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When Louis’ knees had cooled down, Harry helped the boy slide his pants back on, and they ate their food in silence. Louis knew what was coming. No good Dom would ignore it.

 

 

 

“Louis, I’m not mad about it.” Harry said first, setting his empty plate down, taking Louis’ as his finished his last bite. He set the dishes down on the floor. 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, I was just scared.” Louis confessed, really hoping it would get him out of the awaiting punishment. He didn’t mean to swear at his Dom.

 

 

 

“I know, but not only is swearing against the rules, so is disrespect towards me. Telling me to ‘fuck off’ will never be accepted. And I will be punishing you. I can not just let this go, Louis. However, since it is your first official punishment, I will go easier on you. And of course, since you have already been injured on your knees, I will not have you kneel for any amount of time before or after your punishment, okay?” Harry explained, making the boy uneasy. He felt very uncomfortable about this whole conversation, but he knew he deserved to be punished, and he knew that Harry would never go too far. 

 

 

 

“Okay, Sir.” Louis replied, remembering to use the name ‘Sir’ during punishments. 

 

 

 

“You’re such a good boy.” Harry praised, loving how quick the boy was learning. 

 

 

 

“Thank you.” Louis preened. 

 

 

 

“Alright, now. I will be giving you ten smacks for swearing, and fifteen for disrespect. They will all be with only my hand, and over your jeans. Only because this is your first. Any future spanking will be bare and with an object that I fit as reasonable for the crime committed, understood, William?” Harry said calmly, the last thing anyone needed was for Louis to get overwhelmed. 

 

 

 

“I understand, Sir.” Louis said quietly, then proceeded to stand as Harry guided him by his wrist, gently over his lap. 

 

 

 

“You’re going to count the first ten, and thank me for it, then ask for another. After those ten, you may stop. You can cry, scream, but do try to keep the kicking to a minimum. I would not appreciate having to pin your legs in between mine.” Harry warned, then rolled up his sleeves, placing his left large hand on Louis’ back, and the other on his covered bottom. 

 

 

 

“Why are you in this position, William?” Harry asked, tapping his fingers along the boy’s left cheek.

 

 

 

“Because I swore at you, which is really disrespectful and disobedient of me.” Louis said. Harry made a hum of approval, then swung his hand down on the boy’s bum. 

 

 

 

“One, thank you, Sir. Can I please have another?” Louis asked politely, awaiting his nect smack. It came shortly after on his other cheek.  After the first ten smacks, Louis had a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry gave the boy a small breather, rubbing a soothing hand along his back. 

 

 

 

“There, there baby. Only fifteen more, no need to count these ones. You’re doing so good.” Harry reassured the boy, then waited until Louis had stopped sniffling, and continued. 

 

 

 

“Oh, baby. Shhh, love.” Harry soothed when the punishment was over, helping the crying boy onto his lap. Louis cuddled right into his Dom’s chest, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist. 

 

 

 

“I- I’m sorry!” Louis cried, feeling more than ashamed for his choice of words. 

 

 

 

“All is forgiven, my love. You’re my good boy, my best boy. Everything is forgotten. Are you alright, baby?” Harry calmed, letting his thumb rub away the boy’s tears. 

 

 

 

“I just want my pants off, please.” Louis mumbled, rubbing his snotty nose into a tissue Harry provided him off of the nightstand. 

 

 

 

“No problem, baby. Let’s get you laying down first.” Harry said, then moved the boy onto his stomach, and gently slid the pants off of the boy’s peach coloured behind. 

 

 

 

“Am- Am I bruised?” Louis cried, getting himself worked up again. Harry was quick to toss the pants aside and rush to pick his boy back up. 

 

 

 

“Never, love. I promise you on my life that I would never hurt you that bad. Okay? What’s your colour, baby boy?” Harry asked, mentally punching himself for not asking the boy his colour before he started the spanking. 

 

 

 

“I’m green. Was always green.” Louis said, cuddling his head into Harry’s warm neck. 

 

 

 

“I’m more than glad to hear that, Lou. How about we go downstairs and have a warm cup of hot chocolate, hm? Does that sound good?” Harry asked. Louis nodded. 

 

 

 

Harry carried the boy down in one arm, while he carried their plates from earlier down in the other. He set the plates down in the sink then boiled some water and mixed in a package of cocoa mix. Louis was worried if he was too heavy for the man’s one arm, but Harry looked too strong to make him question it for too long. 

 

 

 

“Did you want some milk in yours, baby?” Harry asked, kissing the boy’s cheek. He decided at that moment that he never wanted to inflict pain on the boy ever again. But then he changed his mind, realizing it was one of the most effective ways to teach a Sub right from wrong. He felt bad, no good Dom enjoyed punishing their Sub, but it had to be done. It was Dom instinct in the very least. But he also cared for the boy, and wanted him to be the best boy he could possibly be. And that meant some hard lessons had to be learned. 

 

 

 

“Milk please.” Louis answered, then took his mug when it was offered to him. 

 

 

 

The couple went into the family room and sipped on their drinks quietly, enjoying each other's warmth. While it was now almost in the middle of winter and blankets of snow covered the ground, it meant it got very cold. It was the perfect season to cuddle up with a cup of hot chocolate, all they needed was a fire started, but Harry didn’t want to get up to start it. 

 

 

 

“I’m really sorry, Harry… I didn’t mean to say that and I won’t ever say it again.” Louis apologized, Harry reassured him that he was forgiven long ago, but he appreciated the detailed apology. 

 

 

 

“No more talking about this, alright? It’s forgotten.” Harry said, then set his mug down on a coaster and wrapped a blanket around them both. 

 

 

 

Louis nodded and slurped up his last sip, then set it beside Harry’s black ‘H’ mug, of course, on another coaster. It was the design of a scrabble letter. 

  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

As the day went on, the majority of the time the two just cuddled, dreaming out loud about their future. Eventually, someone had to bring it up. 

 

 

 

“Do you want kids?” Louis asked, looking up at the man. 

 

 

 

“That was sudden.” Harry said, sitting up a little straighter. 

 

 

 

“Do you?” Louis asked, running a finger along each row of knitted string on Harry’s jumper. 

 

 

 

“Eventually, maybe a couple. No more than two I couldn’t imagine. And you?” Harry asked.

 

 

 

“I couldn’t imagine stopping at only two.” Louis said, wiggling his eyebrows up at the man.

 

 

 

“If you think we’re having any anytime soon, think again little one. I don’t see kids in my near future that’s for sure.” Harry told the boy, letting Louis climb off of his lap. 

 

 

 

“How far away?” Louis asked, really down to start popping out kids that very moment.

 

 

 

“Ten years at least.” Harry said very pointedly. 

 

 

 

“What?!” Louis stood up and went to stomp away, when Harry grabbed his waist, pulling the boy back down onto his lap.

 

 

 

“Oh hush, you. I’m only kidding! No more than a year, baby. How does that sound?” Harry reassured, making the boy feel a little better.

 

 

 

“A year is quite a long time, though.” Louis complained. 

 

 

 

“A year is not quite enough time, love. Think, I’m always busy with skype calls, I have to travel to L.A at least four times a month for a few days at a time, we just got matched, and you’re still quite young. Also, regarding home life, I would quite like to move in the next few months.” Harry said, getting a nod of approval from his Submissive, until he caught onto the last part.

 

 

 

“What? Moving out of your beloved mansion?!” Louis asked, flabbergasted. 

 

 

 

“Yes, Louis. If I’m going to raise a family I would like a home, not a mansion. I know, crazy, right?” Harry chuckled. 

 

 

 

“You’re not selling your Audi though, right?” Louis asked, worried. 

 

 

 

“Never.” Harry assured the boy. He loved that Louis was just as (possibly more) in love with his car as he was. 

 

 

 

“Good.” 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sadly, around eight o’clock that night their conversation on what kind of house they want to spend the next part of their life in, options of baby names (which was mainly Louis rambling on about his love for the name Felix), and a longer than anticipated conversation on Harry’s older sister had to end. It was time for Louis to go home, and Harry had another skype meeting call to attend to soon. He drove the boy home, letting him wear his hoodie on the ride back, observing that the boy had been shivering in the cold January night air. Louis didn’t take it off when he got out of the car, and Harry didn’t want to risk asking for it back, so he said a silent goodbye prayer to one of his beloved hoodies, then kissed his Sub goodnight. 

 

 

 

And when Louis got inside, he ignored every questioning glance all directed towards the hoodie that smelled strongly of cologne that was much to expensive to be Louis’. 

 

 

 

The blue eyed boy crawled into his bed, much earlier than he ever would have expected, and dozed of in the most peaceful sleep he had had in a long time. He was genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. He only wished he could go back in time to a couple years ago and tell his younger self not to worry one bit. It was pure enouement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all of your lovely comments and so many kudos! I love to see than you guys are so excited about the future of this work just as much as I am! Thank you so much once again.


	3. Adronitis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Def wasn't listening to Daddy Issues while writing this. Nah. Not me. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Short again lmao whoops)

Adronitis

 

 _(n)_ _frustration with how long it takes to get to know someone_

 

 

“So it’s official?” Felicite asked her brother the next morning, while watching _Love Island._

 

 

 

“Almost, we’re just waiting on the letter to come back with the signature from the officials.” Louis spoke, turning up the volume of the T.V. Fizzy turned it back down.

 

 

 

“I wonder what your babies will look like! Did you guys talk about it? Ooh! What about his house! Aw, little Louies and Harries running around! Can I be their fairy godmother?” Fizzy gushed, clapping her hands together.

 

 

 

“Sure, if you let me watch some T.V, please.” Louis glared.

 

 

 

“Wait! Has he bought you anything? You know, to show his loyalty to you?” Fizzy questioned. That got Louis’ attention.

 

 

 

“No, Harry doesn’t need to buy me anything.” Louis said, looking at his sister who rolled her eyes.

 

 

 

“Louis, I mean like a promise ring? Or a necklace? Some couples still have their Sub wear a collar but that’s more traditional. I doubt Harry will get you a collar, unless you want one. Do you want one?!” Fizzy rushed out, Louis couldn’t keep up.

 

 

 

“Is that normal?” Louis asked.

 

 

 

“Uh, yeah. All- well, most Doms get their Sub something to show their love and loyalty to their Sub. And rarely a Sub will get something for their Dom, but that’s kind of frowned upon. Like a Dom proposing to their Sub, instead of the other way around. Most people, even Subs, believe a Dom should make every first move, relationship-stepwise.” Fizzy explained.

 

 

 

“When does the gift-giving usually happen?” Louis questioned, now paying full attention to his not-so-clueless little sister.

 

 

 

“Sometimes during the first moment they meet, but no more than a week into knowing each other. Doms who wait that long are rather extremely old fashioned, or they’re not sure at all about their Sub, and most of the time it’s the second reason. Their Sub will only end up getting rejected. So what did Harry get you?!” Fizzy explained further.

 

 

 

“Oh, right, yeah. Harry got me a… um, a hoodie. Remember? It had an _H_ on it for Harry. Cute, huh?” Louis improvised, embarrassed that he’s gotten a punishment before a gift which was apparently very key in every Dom/Sub relationship.

 

 

 

“Oh, that’s… cute. Yeah.” Fizzy whispered, letting her attention flow back to the T.V screen.

 

 

 

Louis took that as his cue to leave the room, conversation coming to an end.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Louis, pick one for god’s sake.” Harry grumbled, looking back down at his watch.

 

 

 

The two were currently in a mall specially for famous people located in London, England. Harry had made the mistake of helping Louis unpack his bags earlier in the afternoon, finding a pair of pink, lace panties. At first Louis had been mortified, but when Harry assured him that it turned him on like nothing else, Louis felt much better. And slightly turned on. He had also knew of the boy’s love for ‘feminine’ clothing early on, reading deeply through that section of his files when he had first got them in the mail. He just didn’t expect them to be in a mall, looking for more pairs of panties when Louis became comfortable with the fact that Harry was more than okay with him wearing the clothing whenever he pleased.

 

 

 

**EARLIER**

 

“How many clothes do you have?” Harry grumbled, tossing the three, fifty pound suitcases onto the floor of his master bedroom.

 

 

 

“I said I could carry them…” Louis mumbled, looking down. He felt bad that Harry had carried all of his clothes upstairs, even though the man insisted.

 

 

 

“And I said no.” Harry snapped back quickly, taking a deep breath.

 

 

 

“Well, they’re heavy. And they’re mine, getting help isn’t a bad thing either, _Harold._ ” Louis argued back, narrowing his eyes at the man.

 

 

 

“Louis, stop that. I’m well aware that-”

 

 

 

“Fine, you carry the rest then, tough guy.” Louis interrupted.

 

 

 

“Hold on, first, what did I say about interrupting me? And second, there’s _more_?”

 

 

 

“Yes. Harold.” Louis said, crossing his arms. He was starting to feel disobedient again, telling himself that he would not back down. If Harry was going to argue with him, he would argue back. It made sense in Louis’ mind, at least.

 

 

 

“Pardon me?” Harry growled under his breath, taking three quick steps over to the boy, who seemed to become much smaller as he got closer.

 

 

 

“I said-”

 

 

 

“Fuck what you said. Go bring up the rest of the bags, _now_.” Harry ordered, waiting for the boy to move. He didn’t.

 

 

 

“Louis. Now.”

 

 

 

“If you want to be all muscular and tell me that I can’t carry my own damn bags, because I’m a Sub and Subs are suddenly **_weak_ ** . Then _fine_. Go ahead. You carry them.” Louis spat, stomping off into the bedroom.

 

 

 

Harry stood there in shock, then turned into the room as well, sitting on the bed.

 

 

 

“Louis William. Is that any way to talk to your Dominant, right after he’s carried up your baggage for you, hm?” Harry asked, looking down at the boy who was kneeling on the floor, unpacking his bags, refolding his clothes.

 

 

 

“No, but if you’re going to talk to me like I’m a poor Sub who can’t do shit, then why not?” Louis argued, sitting down on his bum, knees getting sore quickly.

 

 

 

“Louis William, I do not remember ever calling you a poor or weak Sub who can’t do anything for yourself, all I remember is carrying up your bags. Louis, one bag itself if fifty pounds. At your house you couldn’t even carry them downstairs to my car. I know help isn’t a bad thing, but you must remember you are not allowed to talk to anyone with such disrespect, let alone talk to me with that attitude. Understood?”

 

 

 

“I will talk to whoever I want with whatever tone of voice and attitude and level of respect I please. Do you understand _me_?” Louis grumbled, zipping up the suitcase, catching his skin in the tracks. He whimpered loud.

 

 

 

“ _Tough guy_.” Harry mocked.

 

 

 

“ _Stop that, William_.” Louis mocked.

 

 

 

Harry took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to the boy who was cradling his finger.

 

 

 

“Let me see.” Harry sighed, gently taking the boy’s finger into his own hand. It was bleeding, and quite a lot.

 

 

 

“Harry…” Louis whined, feeling small.

 

 

 

“Okay, it’s alright. Let’s get a cold cloth on it, okay?” Harry said, kissing the boy’s forehead.

 

 

 

Louis nodded, letting Harry help him up.

 

 

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Louis apologized, as they were walking downstairs.

 

 

 

“That’s alright. And I would punish you, but I know you’re hurt now, and your bum probably still hurts from last time, am I right?” Harry asked, preparing a cloth for the boy, who nodded again.

 

 

 

“Does this help?” Harry asked, gently dabbing the cloth onto the cut.

 

 

 

“Yes, thank you.” Louis mumbled, feeling ashamed of himself.

 

 

 

Harry quickly caught onto the boy’s emotions and wrapped him in a hug, telling him that he was sorry for mocking the boy when he was hurt. Louis forgave him, and the two were off to the master bedroom again to finish unpacking the boy’s things.

 

 

 

“You get this closet over here. It’s actually slightly bigger, but my baby deserves the best.” Harry smirked, carrying a pile of the boy’s t-shirts over to the room. Yes. The room.

 

 

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking, Harry taking many trips back down to his car to grab the suitcases filled with clothing.

 

 

 

“This is the last one. You packed everything, right?” Harry asked, not wanting to make more trips back to the boy’s house to pack.

 

 

 

“All my clothes.” Louis said, carrying hangers of trousers into his closet.

 

 

 

“What?” Harry said, shocked.

 

 

 

“Just my clothes, I don’t really have much other than that.” Louis mumbled.

 

 

 

“Oh, well that’s alright. Do you not have a laptop or-”

 

 

 

“Nope. Nothing- sorry, I interrupted again.” Louis said, looking back at the man.

 

 

 

“It’s alright. And we can go shopping when we have this all put away. You’ll need a laptop, a new phone-”

 

 

 

“I know I’m interrupting again but that’s a _lot_.” Louis rushed out. Harry sighed.

 

 

 

“Louis, interrupt me one more time and we won’t be going shopping, under-”

 

 

 

“That’s okay.”

 

 

 

“I know what you’re doing.” Harry chuckled.

 

 

 

“Harry, really though. Please don’t spend all that money on me. That’s like month's worth of pay!” Louis complained.

 

 

 

“Louis, what do you think my job is? Do you think I could afford this house or all of my cars with $1000 a month? I do not want to ever sound snobby, or like money is just garbage, I do work hard for it, and $1000 is a lot, I know, but on a serious note, I get paid $1000 a day.” Harry said, making the boy’s mouth drop wide open.

 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

 

“Yes, so let’s not worry about money, okay? You’re getting a laptop and a phone, the very least.” Harry finalized.

 

 

 

“I have a phone, though.” Louis said, pulling his iPhone out of his pocket.

 

 

 

“Let’s just get you a brand new one, the iPhone 8 is out anyways, okay?” Harry said, taking the boy’s phone and tossing it onto their bed.

 

 

 

“O- Okay.” Louis shrugged, giving up.

 

 

 

Harry went back to unpacking the boy’s things, when he came across a pair of pink lace panties, scrunched up with a pair of black lace ones, and a white thong.

 

 

 

“Harry-” Louis said, turning to face the silent man.

 

 

 

“Harry!” Louis screamed, grabbing the items out of the man’s hands, shoving them to the bottom of his suitcase.

 

 

 

“Louis, it’s no big deal.”

 

 

 

“Yes it is!” Louis cried, overwhelmed and embarrassed.

 

 

 

“Lou, remember, I’ve read your files, okay? I know it all, and to be honest, it really fucking turns me on.” Harry whispered, pulling the boy into his lap, taking the pink ones out again.

 

 

 

Louis couldn’t help himself, grinding his hips against the man’s thigh.

 

 

 

Harry smirked, unbuttoning the boy’s trousers. Louis whimpered, needy, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. Harry slowly pulled the boy’s trousers down, letting them pool on the floor. He then hooked his thumb into the back of the boy’s briefs, trailing them down his tan skin, letting them fall beside his forgotten trousers.

 

 

 

Louis moaned when Harry let his thumb press against the boy’s hole, feeling the wetness.

 

 

 

“You touch yourself here, Louis? Hm?” Harry hummed, circling his thumb around the edges.

 

 

 

“Yes Daddy.” Louis whined, feeling a sharp smack to his thigh.

 

 

 

“So naughty for me, baby boy.” Harry growled in the boy’s ear. He reached his other hand around to the boy’s front, bringing his finger up to the boy’s erection, he ran it up and down his faint vein, pushing his thumb in further.

 

 

 

“Oh, Daddy.” Louis moaned, not even caring. Then it all came to a stop.

 

 

 

“We have to go shopping. Come on.” Harry said, standing. Louis whined, looking down at his aching penis.

 

 

 

“We’ll take care of that later.” Harry said, picking up the pink panties, helping the boy step into them. He then helped the boy back into his trousers.

 

 

 

“Harry! My penis, it shows!” Louis argued, covering up his obvious bulge.

 

 

 

“Isn’t that a shame?” Harry shrugged, pulling the boy along with him, outside to his car.

 

 

 

Louis reluctantly got into the passenger side, telling himself he would just refuse to go into the store.

 

 

 

“Your private humiliation, it’s a green, I know.” Harry said, starting his Audi. Louis swallowed hard, feeling himself get harder.

 

 

 

“Mhm…” The boy mumbled, shifting around in his seat.

 

 

 

“Open the glove box, there’s something in there that I would like for you to try.” Harry instructed, pulling out of his driveway.

 

 

 

Louis did as told, gasping when he took out a diamond butt plug with a gold base and a remote.

 

 

 

“Wh- What’s this?” Louis stuttered, turning the toy around in his hand.

 

 

 

“It’s a butt plug, there’s lube in there aswell. You have roughly ten minutes to cum, or you don’t get to at all.” Harry said, making a right turn.

 

 

 

Louis quickly got to work, unbuckling his seatbelt, then tearing off his trousers. He squirted a large amount of lube onto his fingers, then rubbed them all over his entrance. Harry kept his eyes on the road just enough so they wouldn’t crash, but holy shit was it hard.

 

 

 

“Harry- it- it’s not going in.” Louis huffed, pushing harder.

 

 

 

“Use more lube, baby.” Harry replied.

 

 

 

Louis did as told, pushing a lube covered finger deep into his hole, then taking it out, quickly pushing the plug in until he felt the base. He breathed out a sigh, then relaxed back into his seat. Harry looked over at the boy, telling him he had five minutes left. He pressed a button on the remote.

 

 

 

Louis jolted in his seat, not expecting the vibration to be that strong. He pushed his bum back into his seat, yelping when he felt a sharp sting in his bum.

 

 

 

“Naughty.” Harry tskd, turning the vibrations up a couple notches. Louis kicked his legs out, moaning loudly.

 

 

 

“Three minutes.” Harry said, noticing that the boy wouldn’t make it on his own. He put the vibrator in his lap and reached his right hand across the boy’s lap, wrapping it around the boy’s length. Louis tilted his head back against the seat, letting out a moan followed by a plead to cum.

 

 

 

“Two minutes left baby.” Harry reassured the boy, rubbing harder.

 

 

 

“Daddy, need- need to-” Louis couldn’t hold it any longer, cumming all over the Audi.

 

 

 

“Good boy, such a good boy.” Harry praised, taking a rag out of the middle console, wiping the cum off of Louis’ seat, and the boy’s pants.

 

 

 

“Good?” Louis asked, breathing deep.

 

 

 

“So good, love. You did so good.” Harry praised, then directed for the two to exit the car to go shopping.

 

 

 

**PRESENT**

 

 

 

“Louis, pick one for god’s sake.” Harry grumbled, looking back down at his watch.

 

 

 

“You said it was no big deal! Bragged about your earnings so, too bad.” Louis said, rolling his eyes.

 

 

 

Harry stomped over to the boy, pulling him close, whispering, “Don’t you dare use that attitude with me. I never bragged about my earning, Louis. I informed you honestly, to calm you down when I said I would be buying you a laptop for fucks sake.”

 

 

 

Louis shivered at the man’s tone, jumping when he felt a finger press against the diamond butt plug still inside of himself.

 

 

 

“Understand me?” Harry growled lowly.

 

 

 

“Yes- Yes Daddy…” Louis moaned quietly, no one noticing.

 

 

 

The two continued their shopping then, with Louis finally picking out four new pairs of panties. Another black, lace one which Harry deemed his favourite so far. The next was a black thong, then a pastel blue pair with a hole in the back, specially made for Submissive boys. The last pair was a simple light pink pair, already having a hot pink colour. Harry bought them, not caring what the price was. The two then went into a stag shop, Louis trailing shyly behind his Dominant.

 

 

 

“Hi, Haz!” A woman with silver hair cheered, waving the two into her shop.

 

 

 

“Hi, Lou!” Harry smiled back, walking over to the woman, giving her a big hug. Louis stood there awkwardly.

 

 

 

“Aw, who’s this bub?” Louise asked, moving Harry to the side so she could get a better look at the boy who was looking down at his pink, frilly bag.

 

 

 

“This is Louis, my Submissive. Louis, this is Louise, she’s my stylist when we’re at work, but she’s really one of my best friends.” Harry introduced the two.

 

 

 

“I like your name,” Louis giggled, looking up at the woman who laughed loudly.

 

 

 

“Yours too, hun!” Louise said, ruffling the boy’s hair.

 

 

 

“How come you work here if you’re also Harry’s stylist?” Louis dared to ask, not meaning any harm.

 

 

 

“Harry just doesn’t pay enough, leaving me poor-”

 

 

 

“Oh shut up!” Harry laughed, gently pushing Louise back.

 

 

 

“No, really I just love it here. Being Harry’s stylist is mainly online anyways, just making e-mails and calls, unless he has a big event. It isn’t high demanding, until I’m at the event, then you’re being pushed around everywhere! But I love it, and I’ll do anything for Haz.” Louise explained.

 

 

 

“What _do_ you do? Are you like a comedian?” Louis asked the man, wondering what sort of ‘events’ Louise was talking about. That made the two laugh out loud.

 

 

 

“No, baby. I’m not a comedian. I’m a singer, a songwriter, and an actor.” Harry told the boy, “I thought you read my files?”

 

 

 

“I sort of fell asleep halfway through, just didn’t get to that bit…” Louis said ashamed, but Harry quickly brushed it off.

 

 

 

“No big deal, anyways. Let’s do some shopping.” Harry finalized, taking the boy over to a wall stocked with punishment objects. Louise left them alone then.

 

 

 

“No, please.” Louis whispered, looking up at the man with pleading eyes when he picked up a pair of nipple clamps.

 

 

 

“It’s a yellow of yours, I know baby.” Harry said, rubbing the boy’s back with his other hand.

 

 

 

“I really don’t like them.” Louis said quietly.

 

 

 

“Let’s put them back then, yeah? Re-visit them another time?”

 

 

 

“Yes please.”

 

 

 

“It’s alright.”

 

 

 

Harry then walked a little farther, picking up a small, thin, wooden paddle with a few holes in them.

 

 

 

“This is a nice starter paddle.” Harry observed, putting it in the basket.

 

 

 

“Is that for when I’m bad?” Louis asked.

 

 

 

“It’s for when you do bad things.” Harry corrected.

 

 

 

“Oh.”

 

 

 

“You’re not bad. Never bad, Lou. Sometimes you’ll just make bad choices.” Harry assured the boy.

 

 

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

The two continued shopping for a couple more hours, going home with a paddle, a pack pacifiers, a couple stuffed animals, some flavoured lube, a pack of condoms, icy hot, a few more silicone butt plugs to add to Harry’s collection for Louis to use, and of course a few new outfits for the boy. Louis also reluctantly watched as Harry bought the boy a new phone and a laptop, which he questioned in his mind how long it would take him to save up so he could pay the man back, but Harry knew what the boy was thinking and shushed him, telling him to think of it all like a late birthday gift.

 

 

 

When they got home, Louis went to set up his new phone, while Harry went upstairs to his office where he had e-mails to attend to. 

 

 

 

Louis started downloading all new apps, what he never had enough storage for before, and took a couple pictures of himself to test the camera quality, which amazed him. He lastly set his wallpaper to a picture of Harry that he found on the internet.

 

 

He was slightly embarrassed that he hadn't known his own Dominant's occupation, but knew that Harry didn't mind. It was only a small detail to the man, anyways. When he was done with his phone, he went into the kitchen, noticing it was nine o'clock pm. For a second he got worried, forgetting that their contract and letter had been signed and returned earlier that day, so everything was official. 

 

 

 

"I'm an official resident at Harry's house, aha." Louis giggled to himself.

 

 

 

"No, you're not just a resident. This is your home too now." Harry smiled, making the boy jump.

 

 

 

"I thought you were upstairs!" Louis gasped.

 

 

 

"I was, then I got bored of seeing e-mails instead of you. I love you." Harry said, wrapping his tired arms around the boy.

 

 

 

"I love you too." Louis said, tucking his nose into the man's chest. He would never get tired of the safe, comforting feeling he got when Harry held him with his strong arms. 

 

 

 

"Today was rough, but I feel like we grew closer." Harry whispered.

 

 

 

"Me too. And I really am sorry for the way I was talking to you this morning. You were only trying to help. Thank you." Louis apologized.

 

 

 

"It's no worry. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been swearing so much either." Harry said, pulling the boy closer. 

 

 

 

"I love you so much." Louis smiled, feeling like all of his anxieties drain from him at that very moment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Issues by Demi Lovato is a 12/10.


	4. Chrysalism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't space this chapter out like I normally do because I got lazy, but I did post like 2 days ago and now I'm posting again, so really you can't be mad. Happy scrolling!

**Chrysalism**

 

(n) the amniotic tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstorm, listening to waves of rain pattering against the roof like an argument upstairs, whose muffled words are unintelligible, but whose crackling release of built-up tension you understand perfectly.

 

Harry pushed back a stray curl with his index finger, twisting it for a second then letting it fall against the corner of the frame from his glasses. He was currently reading a book, just another old one from his bookshelf that he picked up in the _almost_ abandoned library. It was a rainy Sunday night, the thunder crashing against the stained glass window in his office, but he was not bothered. He enjoyed it quite a lot, actually. It made the world quiet for a little while, where he could focus solely on his book.

 

He flipped the page over then, folding over the top corner, marking chapter four. _Chrysalism_ , it was named. It was all about the nature of thunderstorms, how they made people feel warm, almost cozy. And to others it was just as bad as a tornado. He wondered for a split second how they made Louis feel, and then he shut the book and put it back in the pile of old, falling apart pieces that had been forgotten by everyone else, years ago.

 

Yes, Harry was a fan of technology. His career wouldn’t be what it is without it, but that didn’t mean that he was in any way born yesterday. He was an old soul, who enjoyed a cup of tea, a thunderstorm, and a good book. This is what made him wonder about how his relationship would really end up.

 

Yes, he loved Louis much more than he would ever love an _almost_ abandoned library, but sometimes he wondered how compatible the two really were. He would lay in bed for hours pondering this question, rolling over, knowing that although he and Louis both had the same stance on how Submissives should be treated, that is all they had in common.

 

Louis had a big family, he wanted many children. Harry had a small family, he only wanted one child, maybe two. Louis wasn’t much of a businessman, Harry loved talking stocks and bonds. Louis came from a family that valued laughter, Harry came from a family that, while they laughed, would immediately get back to business. He didn’t have much of the typical childhood, but he would never be able to thank his parents enough for making him the man who he is today. Louis was just colour. Harry was grey. He didn’t want to ruin Louis’ colour with his grey, he was scared. He swallowed the rest of his tea, then stood and exited his office into their bedroom.

 

“Harry…” Louis whispered in the dark, reaching out for the warm man.

 

“Hi, baby.” Harry replied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, a look of concern playing on his face.

 

“Oh, nothing. Get some rest.” Harry said, crawling under the covers beside his Sub.

“I love you.” Louis whispered, cuddling up to his Dominant.

 

“Not tonight, baby. Please?” Harry said, rolling away from the boy. He didn’t feel like cuddling.

 

“Oh- no- it’s alright.” Louis shrugged off, feeling a stab in his heart. _It’s not your fault._

 

“Night.” Harry mumbled, taking off his glasses, closing his eyes.

 

“Night…” Louis whispered, turning around to face the other way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That night Louis didn’t sleep. He spent his night worrying about the gift. The gift he had never received. When the clock hit three am, he crawled out of the bed and went into the master bathroom, taking a few minutes to wash his face. When he looked in the mirror he noticed that he was crying. Wiping his tears, he sat down on the cold tile, curling his legs up against his chest, burying his face in them. _He got you a diamond- okay, that was really for Harry. He lend you his sweater- a sweater. Fuck._

 

While Louis was quietly spilling tears in the bathroom, Harry was having a nightmare. He dreamt of a world where Louis was his Dominant, a very abusive Dominant. Louis would slap him, spit on him- Harry started crying, not knowing that it wasn’t real at all.

 

_Stop!_

 

_You deserve this, shut up._

 

_I love you, though!_

 

_Why do you keep saying that?_ **_Slap_ ** _._

 

_Because I love you! Harry sobbed._

 

_How, huh? You haven’t even gotten me a gift!_ **_Spit._ **

 

_A gift? Fuck._

 

**Slap.**

 

“Harry! Wake up!” Louis cried, shaking awake the man who was crying into his pillow.

 

“Lo- Louis?” Harry said, voice hoarse from crying.

 

“It’s me, love. It’s alright.” Louis shushed, rubbing the man’s back.

 

“Just a nightmare, is all. I’m okay.” Harry said, sitting up in bed. Louis crawled in between his legs, resting against his Dom’s strong chest.

 

“I love you.” Louis said, though he was really just trying to convince himself.

 

“I love you too.” Harry said, trying to convince the boy.

 

The two sat there for a little longer, listening to the thunderstorm crash in the sky, the rain pattering on their windows.

 

“What was your nightmare about?” Louis dared to ask.

 

“I don’t really… remember…” Harry lied. Louis nodded, humming.

 

They sat. Thunderstorm playing in the background. Thoughts racing, wild in their tired minds.

 

“You know I-”

“I just-” They said at the same time.

 

“You talk.” Louis said.

 

“I just, my nightmare wasn’t real, you know. And I do love you, I think- it’s just-”

 

“I know.” Louis said, looking up at the man.

 

“You know?” Harry asked.

 

“Are you lost too?” Louis whispered, tracing his finger along Harry’s arm that was wrapped around his torso.

 

“No, I know where I belong.” Harry said.

 

“Here? Like this?” Louis questioned, blinking away tears.

 

“I- yeah. Always.” Harry reassured the boy.

 

“Ok. Yeah, um. Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning Harry was found in the kitchen, scrambling some eggs together. Louis came up quietly behind him, wrapping his arms around the man, kissing his back a few times. Harry looked down at his Sub and smiled.

 

“Good morning, baby.” Harry said, going back to flipping the eggs.

 

“Morning.” Louis smiled, taking a seat on the counter, holding out a plate. Harry dumped some eggs onto it, then handed the boy a fork.

 

“How’d you sleep?” Harry asked, taking in a mouthful of his green juice.

 

“Good, and you?” Louis replied.

 

“Good.” Harry lied. They were both lying, really.

 

“I was thinking, maybe we could go see a movie today?” Louis asked the man, looking hopeful.

 

“Lou, we can’t. We’ll get swarmed. Plus, today I have a lot of work to catch up on, but you are welcome to come with me.” Harry said, rinsing out his glass when he was done drinking the liquified kale.

 

“Oh, right. Yeah, if that’s alright, can I?” Louis asked, handing the man his plate to be rinsed off.

 

“It’s not a worry, you’ll just have to find something to keep yourself busy, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Harry then went upstairs, leaving Louis to finish the washing up. He had a quick shower, brushed his teeth, then slipped on a black dress shirt, black jeans and his favourite pair of Gucci shoes. They had golden buckles on the side with a rainbow design on the front. He styled his hair with some sea salt based gel, making sure no single curl was left out of place. Lastly, he slipped on a few rings and made sure the lights were f in the bedroom before exiting to his car, letting it warm up for a bit while Louis took his turn to get ready.

 

The smaller boy took much longer, taking time to style his hair in a perfect side swept look, then applying the tiniest bit of hairspray, making sure it would stay in place. He then brushed his teeth, making sure to floss twice, and swirled around a bit of mouthwash before wiping his mouth clean from some toothpaste that had seeped out the corners. Lastly, he got dressed in a pair of Harry’s sweats. He knew that Harry would want him to look presentable, but he just wasn’t feeling all too well and wanted to rest. He knew Harry would understand. He then went into the garage, making sure all the lights in the house were off, then got in the passenger side of the car.

 

“No jeans today?” Harry commented.

 

“No, sorry. I just am not feeling that great, is it okay if I wear your clothes?” Louis asked sheepishly, thinking he should’ve asked first.

 

“It’s not a bother. I think it’s quite cute actually.” Harry winked, pulling out of his driveway. Louis smiled. The two drove off to Harry’s work office then, listening to _Hymn_ by Ke$ha.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lou, baby, we’re here.” Harry said, gently lifting the boy into his arms. Louis whined, turning into the man’s chest. He was really tired, not having slept the night before.

 

“‘On’t wanna…” Louis mumbled, curling tighter into the man’s hold.

 

“It’s alright.” Harry assured the boy, pushing the car door shut with his foot, exiting the car garage into the building.

 

He has a few meetings today, then he was off to a couple interviews for his new album. He was finally done the majority of interviews about the movie he was in, _Dunkirk_ , so he would be able to head home earlier today than usual. He knew Louis would appreciate it, knowing the boy hadn’t slept much the night before, he wasn’t clueless.

 

“Hello, Mr. Styles. Is this your Submissive?” The lady at the front desk asked, looking up from her computer.

 

“Hi, Cheryl. Yeah, this is Louis, he’s just a bit tired right now.” Harry said, pressing the ‘up’ button on the elevator.

 

“Oh, I could make him some tea. Here’s your usual.” Another lady said, rushing up to Harry with a cup of tea. Harry thanked her, but declined her offer. He knew Louis would be too tired to drink tea, and by the time he woke up it would only go to waste, being too cold.

 

“Mr. Styles, you have three people from Columbia Records on hold, line four. And have you made the statement about the tour dates, how you have to cancel the one in Mexico, but you’ll be back next year? Also, you have two e-mails from SYCO, they’re still waiting for you to answer them on that X-Factor performance, which i know your stance on, but it could be really good for the public. Simon is really counting on you, plus you’re still under his contract until July of 2018, it would be good for your name too. Also, you have to make an Instagram post about the Kiwi music video, we’ve selected the children who will be in it, and the one’s who have the main roles. We have the layout and the captions, it’s just up to you to post them, which need to be done in the next three hours. Mr. Styles-”

 

“Jeff, it’ll be fine. I’ve got it under control.” Harry said, stepping out of the elevator, walking into his office. It was on the top floor of the London Shard, just above the restaurant.

 

“Here’s the pictures of the children who will be in Kiwi, with their ages and names. You’ll be taking a group photo with all of them in one hour, please be ready. We have your suit and Louise will be here in fifteen to do your hair.” Jeff explained, talking louder as he quickly left to go back to his own office, having calls on hold himself.

 

“My hair’s done!”

 

“Fifteen!”

 

The man then left Harry’s office, down the elevator to attend his work. Harry sipped his tea that was handed to him earlier, watching as his assistant, Elle, sat in her chair off to the side, working on her laptop. She was setting up places for Harry to be papped next, the man recommending a small bake shop, which she deemed too inexpensive. She said it would make him look bad. Harry argued, saying it would make him look _normal_ for once. Elle sighed, e-mailing the paps management the address and the time. Harry nodded in content, looking down at the boy in his arms, who had slept through all the hustle. He was amazed, but also worried. He made a mental note to make sure Louis was asleep before he would fall asleep tonight.

 

Harry spent the next ten minutes attending the calls that had been on hold for quite a while, then replying to a couple e-mails. Louise showed up exactly on time, as usual, always eager to style Harry. He was her favourite client. When his hair was done, and he was dressed in his Gucci suit, he wrote a note to his Sub, telling him that he would be back in a couple hours.

 

He got in the back of his car, with Louise getting in on his left and his assistant getting in on the passenger side. They went to the location where the photos would take place, an old elementary school. It didn’t take long for the team to finish. They all celebrated the finalization of the music video with cookies and coffee. Harry gladly took photos with each and every child, and followed a few mums on twitter at their request. It was 12 o’clock pm when his team arrived back at the office, Harry going right up to his Sub.

 

“You left me.” Louis grumbled, frowning at the man.

 

“I told you I had work to do, baby.” Harry said, taking a seat in his office chair. Louis slumped back on the couch. Harry’s assistant was long gone, off on her hour lunch.

 

“Are you done now?” Louis asked hopefully.

 

“Not yet. Soon.”

 

“How soon?”

 

“Soon, Louis.” Harry said, a tinge of his Dom voice showing through.

 

Louis pouted, turning over onto his stomach. He wished he hadn’t come anymore.

 

“I can always call someone to take you home, love.” Harry said, slipping off his gucci suit, hanging it back up on the rack of Gucci clothing that was in his office. He was always being sent Gucci clothing to promote. He loved it, though. His stylist, Harry Lambert, loved it much more though. Because whatever Harry chose not to keep, Harry Lambert would get for free.

 

“Did I say I wanted to go home?” Louis argued, pushing his legs against the arm of the couch, expressing his anger.

 

“Louis, don’t get mouthy with me. I have some interviews to attend to, through Skype. I won’t be needing to go anywhere else for the day. Once those are done, if I don’t get anymore emails or calls, we can go home and watch a movie. _Only_ if you behave.” Harry explained, slipping on his dress shirt and pants.

 

“ _Fine._ ”

 

“Pardon me?”

 

“Okay, _Daddy_.”

 

“Better.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Harry Styles! The one and only!” Nick Grimshaw cheered, making Harry laugh. The two were both really close friends in real life, which made it so much more entertaining when they were on Live BBC Radio.

 

“How’ve you been?” Harry asked, looking over at his Sub who was still pouting.

 

“Wonderful, so good. How are _you_?! New album!” Nick said, swiveling around in his chair in the studio.

 

“Yup, yeah. New album.”

 

“How’s that been?”

 

“It’s been good, really. I feel like it’s the most honest piece of music I’ve put out so far. I really started feeling it in Jamaica, though. When all the band got together and we really started creating music, it was so good.” Harry explained, clearing his throat.

 

“FUCK!” Louis screamed, smiling devilishly at the man who looked like he was seeing red.

 

“What’s that?” Nick asked in confusion.

 

“Nothing. Just a Sub who seems to need a spanking.” Harry said through his teeth. Nick laughed, thinking of his own Submissive ways, he was such a tease.

 

Louis stayed quiet for the rest of the interview, loving that it was live. He would drop something purposely, or click a pen a few hundred times in the background, not only annoying Harry, but annoying Nick and everyone listening.

 

“Well, thank you Harry for your time.” Nick sighed, not really feeling it anymore.

 

“Sorry.” Harry apologized again, then hung up the call. He was fuming.

 

“ **_You. Kneel. Now._ ** ” Harry seethed, pointing right in front of his feet as he stood.

 

Louis gulped, slowly walking over. When he got a couple feet in front of the man, he was turned around by a strong arm, smacked on the bum four times, then pulled to the ground.

 

“I’m-”

 

“ **Don’t. You.** **_Dare._ ** ” Harry growled, pulling out his desk drawer, looking down at his watch. He had ten minutes until his assistant was supposed to return. Ten minutes to punish his needy Sub.

 

The Dominant grabbed his metal ruler, flicking it against his desk, getting the kneeling Sub to jump. He circled around his Sub, making the boy tear up in fear.

 

“Naughty. Hmm?” Harry observed, tapping the ruler along the boy’s shoulders.

 

“Sorry.” Louis tried.

 

“Don’t care. Get up. Bend over my fucking desk, William.” Harry ordered, pulling the boy up by his arm, pushing him down onto the desk, making his ass stick out.

 

With that a heavy, hard smack came down onto the boy’s covered bottom. Three more were placed there, on the exact same spot, before Harry ripped down his sweats, exposing his already burning ass cheeks. Louis was already openly sobbing.

“Colour, Louis.” Harry said, not kindly.

 

“G- Green.”

 

**Smack**

 

“Green, _who_?” Harry emphasized with another smack of the ruler.

 

“Green, Sir.” Louis said, letting another sob out.

 

“Five more.” Harry spoke, knowing Louis couldn’t take that many. It was only his first punishment with an object, even if he did deserve more than ten hits.

 

The next two came down over his left cheek, then one on his right, then back to his left. The last one was the hardest, slapping down right over the middle of his cheeks, making them both burn. Louis was openly sobbing, crying into his arm that he had folded over his red face. He was letting out a puddle of drool onto the desk, but Harry didn’t care.

 

He immediately got out a tube of Icy Hot, warning the boy in advance. Louis could only cry louder, kicking his legs in protest.

 

“You deserve this, William.” Harry sighed. He hated hearing his Sub cry like this, especially knowing that he was causing the pain, but the Sub had to learn. He was disobedient purposely. Right in front of not only Nick, but millions of people who had been waiting months for that interview.

 

“I’m sorry!” Louis shrieked, screaming when Harry applied a thick layer right over the boy’s entrance.

 

“You’ll learn one way or another.” Harry mumbled, wiping his hands on a towel.

 

Just then there was a soft knock on his door. Harry pressed his intercom button, showing that he was busy and didn’t have time for interruptions. He knew it was his assistant coming back to work, but with the state Louis was in, it wouldn’t make it comfortable for anyone to see, and he knew Louis wouldn’t be able to handle a stranger seeing him in that state.

 

“Don’t- please…” Louis cried, looking up at the man with pleading eyes.

 

“She’s gone. Go stand in the corner.” Harry ordered, pointing over to the farthest corner from them, knowing Louis would feel the Icy Hot seeping in farther as his cheeks moved.

 

“H- Hurts…” Louis whined.

 

“It’ll hurt more if you don’t obey.” Harry threatened.

 

Louis stepped out of his sweats, walking over to the corner as quick as possible, folding his arms behind his back in an obedient stance.

 

“Good.” Harry praised, going back to his work. He went through another Skype call, which lasted a short ten minutes. It was more of a fun interview, just answering a few fan questions and doing a personal quick fire round of fan questions.

 

He then emailed some people back, and booked a couple flights. That took another ten minutes. He looked up to his Sub who was being awfully quiet, noticing that his shoulders were slightly shaking. The man took that as his que to go over to the boy.

 

“You may turn around.” Harry told the boy.

 

Louis did as told, keeping his gaze glued down on the floor. He was beyond embarrassed and disappointed in himself.

 

“Why did you get punished?” Harry asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“B- Because I- because I was- was bad.” Louis stuttered, taking in a deep breath.

 

“Louis, you’re never bad, remember? You just chose to do some bad things. Tell me what they were.” Harry said.

 

“I- I was being annoying when you were on an important call. I was clicking a pen really loud, and I screamed a bad word because you weren’t paying attention to me- and- and I was pouting a lot at you.” Louis said, tears streaming down his red cheeks.

 

“And what happened when I put you over my desk?” Harry asked, tilting the boy’s chin up to face him.

 

“I- I got a spankin’, and Icy Hot on my bum.” Louis cried, wiping away his tears with the sleeve of Harry’s sweater. His nose was running badly too, but he wouldn’t dare risk getting snot on who knows how expensive of a sweater he was wearing.

 

“That’s right. Come along.” Harry said, putting a steady hand on the back of the boy’s neck, walking him over to his desk.

 

“Am I being spanked again?!” Louis cried, collapsing into Harry’s arms.

 

“No, oh no, baby.” Harry soothed, rubbing the boy’s back.

 

“Th- Then why’re we here ‘gain?” Louis whimpered.

 

“I’m just going to clean off your bum, then put some soothing cream on it, alright, love? No more punishment.” Harry assured the boy, picking him up into his arms.

 

He gently laid Louis across his lap, slowly wiping away the Icy Hot with a wet wipe. He wiped the boy off thoroughly, making sure to clean his hole out too. He then spread in a generous amount of soothing lotion, finally picking up the sweats that the boy was wearing earlier, helping him back into them.

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Louis sniffled, being cradled.

 

“It’s all forgotten, my love. You’re a good boy, I know you are. It’s alright. We all make bad choices.” Harry soothed, rubbing the boy’s back.

 

“Elle, could we get that tea now?” Harry spoke into his intercom.

 

“She can hear all this?!” Louis gasped, pushing Harry away.

 

“No, no, baby. Only when I press this button. See, here.” Harry explained, wrapping his arms tighter around his Submissive. Louis sighed then.

 

Shortly after Harry requested the tea, Elle came knocking. Harry pressed another button on the machine, opening the door. The woman came in, handing it to Harry, giving the Sub a pitiful look. She was a Sub herself. She knew exactly what Louis was feeling.

 

“Thank you, Elle.” Harry said, gaining her attention back up to him.

 

“It’s alright. Try kissing the poor thing.” She pouted, leaving his office.

 

Harry chuckled, but nonetheless kissed his Sub plenty, making the boy giggle.

 

“Louis, can you tell me what you thought about while you were having your timeout?” Harry asked, kissing the boy’s forehead.

 

“I don’t remember.” Louis lied.

 

“Louis.” Harry said, giving the boy a pointed look.

 

“Just- the, um. The gift.” Louis whispered, barely audible. But Harry still heard.

 

“Oh, love. You deserve a gift more than any Sub I’ve ever met. Is that why you weren’t sleeping?” Harry asked, brushing a hand through the boy’s hair. Louis nodded.

“My poor baby.” Harry cooed, rocking the boy in his arms.

 

“How come I haven’t got one?” Louis asked. He knew he shouldn’t, but Harry initiated the topic.

 

“To be completely honest, I just forgot. And, that’s what my dream was about.” Harry admitted.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah. In the dream you were abusive. You would slap my face and spit on me, screaming at me, saying I didn’t love you. Then you brought up the gift. I’m so sorry, I’ve just been so busy, and I know I’ve bought you panties and some toys, but nothing has been official. And we’ve been officially a Dom and a Sub for a few days now. I’m so sorry, Louis.” Harry explained, apologizing.

 

“I would never hurt you.” Louis promised, instantly grabbing the man’s face in his hands, kissing the man deeply. Harry kissed back just as lovingly.

 

“I will never stop loving you.” Louis continued.

 

“I know we haven’t had the best start, and- and I know you question our relationship, but-”

 

“What?”

 

“I just- I can see it. The way you look at me sometimes, or last night when you didn’t want to cuddle. I can _feel_ it, Harry. And I’m not mad, it’s new for both of us. We both have to try better. Promise?” Louis said, sticking out his pinky.

 

“Promise.” Harry agreed, wrapping his pinky around Louis’ much smaller finger.

 

The two then sipped on their tea, with Harry finishing up the last of his work, posting the group photo they shot onto his Instagram. Louis was the first one to like it, gushing on and on about how handsome Harry looked in the Gucci suit. He wouldn’t stop rambling on about it as they went down the elevator, and waved goodbye to Cheryl for the day, who was packing up her own purse.

 

“How did I get matched with someone so damn _handsome_?” Louis gushed, buckling up in the passenger seat, being able to sit in comfort, the cooling lotion having done it’s job.

 

“I ask myself that question everyday-”

 

“Aw, Harry-”

 

“Except it’s more like ‘how could someone this handsome be born?’” Harry chuckled, laughing out loud when Louis glared at him.

 

“Shut it, _Harold_.” Louis frowned.

 

The two went on, teasing each other about who _really_ had the looks, until Harry pulled up to a jewelry shop, making Louis give him a confused look. Harry motioned for him to exit the car.

 

“Why’re we here?” Louis asked, looking up at the store that looked way too expensive for him to be standing in front of.

 

“Come on.” Harry said, holding the boy’s hand, leading him inside.

 

Louis followed Harry into the brightly lit store, filled with glass cases upon glass cases filled to the brim with silver, gold and diamond. He walked around in awe, making sure not to touch the glass. He was amazed with how some of the pieces looked. One was a gold necklace, with a diamond hanging from the chain. Another one he looked at was a rose gold ring, with silver studs all around the perimeter.

 

“Well, Hello there, Mr. Styles.” A man greeted, walking over to the Dominant, shaking his hand.

 

“Hello, Andy.” Harry smiled.

 

“Here for another ring to add to your collection? Maybe a necklace perhaps?” Andy asked, walking over to a case, filled with their newest jewelry.

 

“Oh, no. I’m here for my Sub. He deserves the best, newest piece of jewelry you have. Any price.” Harry said, getting Louis to gasp, running over to the man.

 

“Harry, no. You really don’t have to. Everything else was enough, please. This is too much.” Louis rambled, but Harry only shushed his Sub, telling him that he deserved it.

 

“Alright then, come along.” Andy directed, bringing the two over to a diamond case, opening it, revealing the most expensive piece of jewelry the store had.

 

“It’s the most expensive in all of England. It was hand made, the band is pure diamond, and the jewel in the middle is pure platinum. It’s priceless. Unless of course, you’re willing to purchase.” Andy winked.

 

“Yes. That one.” Harry nodded. Louis felt faint, but he told himself he had to stay awake because he had to make sure that they got the right size. After all, he wouldn’t want Harry to spend all this money and it not fit, could you _imagine_?

They had the ring sized to perfection, Louis plugging his ears as Andy confirmed the final price. With one swipe of Harry’s debit card, it was now in their possession.

 

“Have a lovely evening!” Andy shouted as the two left the shop.

 

The couple got back into Harry’s car, with Louis not shutting up about how much he loved the ring. Harry felt a ton better, knowing Louis was assured that he was loved, and so, so wanted. Needed.

  
They drove home then, listening to _Sweet Beginnings_ by Bebe Rexha.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait for the Kiwi music video! Beyond ready!


	5. Jouska

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, too lazy to space the paragraphs out like I used to. Oh well. 
> 
> I really fucking love this chapter, I think it's one of my best yet. I hope you love it too!

**Jouska**

 

(n) a hypothetical conversation that you compulsively play out in your head 

  
  


“Gemma, you can come by anytime this week, just  _ not today _ .” Harry pleaded into his phone, wishing his older sister would just listen to him for once. The man had plenty of meetings to attend to that day, and he had told Louis that he would be home alone for the day. Louis wasn’t happy about it, but he knew that sitting in an empty office would be so much worse. 

 

“C’mon, Haz. When’s the last time I’ve seen you anyways, huh? Like three months ago!” Gemma insisted, hearing a sigh on the other end, followed by a hesitant “Fine”. 

 

“Lovely!” Gemma cheered, then hung up before her brother could change his mind. She clapped her hands in delight, then stood up from her loveseat, going into her kitchen. 

 

Her house could be categorized as a single woman’s dream home. Lots of cats. Lots of wine. Lots of throw pillows that really had no use other than design. It was her dream. Sure, she wouldn’t mind a boyfriend, but she was also content with where she was in life right now. She lived off of Instagram brand deals and running organizations with her mother for the health of children in England. She was also a writer, where she got most of her earnings from. She was only 26, still plenty of time to get a boyfriend if she pleased. And have a child or two, which she desired for deeply. 

 

“Liv, we’re going to uncle Harry’s house! Come on, let’s get your little sweater on.” Gemma smiled, helping her kitty into a little red sweater specially made for kittens. Gemma adored it, much more than Liv did. 

 

She picked up her cat and got in her car, already having her bags packed, then set off to her brother’s house. Her family all lived quite close to each other, all located in London, England. Her mother and stepfather lived together in a three bedroom home, having moved there when Harry’s career got big. People were always going to their home, invading their privacy. So they made the choice in 2013 and moved, still close to their children of course. 

 

Gemma drove down to her brother’s house, humming the tune to  _ Only Angel _ , one of her brother’s new songs, her favourite song of his so far. When she arrived, she put in the gate code, which only a select few knew, then pulled all the way up his long driveway, into his massive garage. She wouldn’t have the rain damaging her car. She car was her second baby, next to her cat. 

 

“C’mon, Liv. We’re here.” Gemma announced, unbuckling her cat from her leash in the car. Liv jumped into her arms, licking her cheek. 

 

Gemma walked up the garage stairs, into her brother’s home. She knew he probably wasn’t home, which he wouldn’t shut up about  _ meetings meeting meetings right _ . But she did know that someone else was home, which he hoped Harry had mentioned that she was coming over to his Sub. 

 

“Louis? I’m gemma!” Gemma called out into the mansion, looking around for the boy. Her eyes focused on the intercom then, and pressed a random button, making a very loud, ear-piercing alarm go off. Louis came running downstairs then.

 

“Gemma!” Louis said excitedly, pressing a different button, silencing the noise. The two hugged then, for a long time. They have never met each other before, but Gemma had heard so much, probably too much about Louis from Harry, and Louis had learned so much about Gemma from all the questions he pestered Harry with about his sister. 

 

“It’s you!” Gemma cheered, squeezing the boy even tighter. She felt like she had just met her online best friend for the first time. 

 

“Did you want something to drink?” Louis asked, leading the woman into the kitchen. 

 

“Sure! Do you have any wine? I know Harry’s stance on alcohol, but he should have some for guests.” Gemma said, rolling her eyes, thinking about Harry’s never ending diet of green juice. 

 

“He does, somewhere…” Louis said, thinking as to where Harry would keep it. 

 

“Let’s look downstairs, where he entertains, right?” Gemma asked, already heading to the basement. 

 

“Oh, no! Um… he entertains up here.” Louis said quickly, grabbing her arm, pulling her back into the kitchen. 

 

“Oh? Okay.” Gemma shrugged, going back to helping the boy look for a bottle. 

 

Eventually the two found the wine cellar. It was inside the pantry, behind another door. Louis didn’t know why it was so hidden, but he ignored it and poured a glass for the two. 

 

“He allows you to drink?” Gemma asked, wide eyed. 

 

“Does he? I don’t remember.” Louis shrugged, knowing he could handle a glass. Gemma laughed and cheered the boy, then downed her glass all in one. Louis was surprised, then laughed and did the same. Soon enough the two had finished the bottle, and were feeling it just a bit. 

 

“Did you want to see something funny?” Gemma asked the boy, taking out her phone. Louis nodded, then went back to the wine cellar, taking out another bottle. 

 

“Fill it up!” Gemma laughed, then showed Louis a picture of Harry in a Scooby-Doo costume from when he was about sixteen. Louis laughed out loud, then filled both of their glasses to the brim. They cheered again, and downed them. Louis had never had this much fun in his life. 

 

Growing up being the big brother, especially of all girls, now Ernie though, he always had to be mature and protective. He was never allowed to doze off, or go to a party, or just be a regular teenager much. Sure, Jay wasn’t strict, she let Louis do as he pleased, and tried not to hold him back from hanging out with friends, but she was a nurse who worked many nights to get food on the table, so she had no choice but to leave the boy responsible. So yeah, it was nice to let go every once and awhile. 

 

The two drank on and on for a while, laughing at old pictures of Harry together. After they had finished a third bottle of wine, and it now being two hours later, the two decided to head to the indoor pool, in the back of the house. 

 

Neither had a swimsuit on them, so they decided to go skinny dipping. It wasn’t a big deal. Louis was gay, and Gemma had no interest for the boy in a sexual way. Sure, they made great friends, but that was all they ever would be, and that was more than okay. 

 

“I bet I can jump off the diving board, through the donut floatie!” Louis challenged, already getting out of the pool to do so. Gemma laughed, whistling at the boy when he climbed up the ladder. 

 

Louis got the the top, then made the jump. He successfully went right through the floatie, making Gemma laugh out loud, then go out to do a jump herself. They went on, doing different jumps and tricks, each being decent swimmers. They spent the entire afternoon in the pool, growing closer as time went on. 

 

When the clock hit three, Gemma deemed it time to get out and dry off. Louis went out first,  drying off with a big, white, fluffy towel. Gemma did the same, then they both went upstairs, abandoning their clothes. They entered Harry’s closet, stacked with clothing worth millions of dollars. 

 

“Let’s play… dress up!” Gemma laughed, pulling out Harry’s drawer of ties, throwing a pile at Louis, who laughed, attacking her back with a pile of Harry’s shirts. 

 

“I’m Harry. Don’t do that, William.” Louis said in a posh voice, flipping a scarf around his neck. 

 

“‘No, I’m Harry. Gemma, put that wine down, you’ll make mum mad. Blah blah blah.” Gemma went on, strutting around the room in a Gucci suit that was much too big on her. 

 

“Louis, how do you expect me to get all my meetings done when you’re whining?” Louis said, rolling his eyes, much like Harry does when Louis is pouting for attention. 

 

“Jouska!” Gemma laughed. Being a writer she knew so many words that Louis had never realized even existed.

 

“What’s that mean?” Louis asked.

 

“It’s like a conversation that you have in your head, sort of what we’re doing now, except out loud, ha! I’m Harry. Gemma, shut up! You’ll ruin my interview!” Gemma explained.

 

“I can’t have you running around my house carelessly. It is  _ not  _ a playground.” Louis mocked, turning to open the master bedroom door, getting a chestful of his Dominant. Who did not look pleased at all.

 

“Louis? Gemma? Can either of you explain why my wine cellar door was left wide open, with three empty bottles left on the counter. And why there’s water all over my house, leading up to this room? And why there’s clothes scattered all over the pool room, and why there’s towels left on my bedroom floor. Also, someone, for the love of god, tell me why there’s a massive mess in my closet, completely unorganized. And for fucks sake, why did I hear two people mocking me up here just now? Someone let me know. Now.” Harry said in his Dom voice, not backing down.

 

“We just-” Louis started.

 

“No, Louis. It’s my fault.” Gemma interrupted. “I shouldn’t have let us drink three bottles of wine in the first place. The pool room is a mess because I suggested to go swimming in the first place, then I suggested that we both skinny dip because we didn’t have swim suits. And I suggested to dress in your clothes. Please, Harry. It’s not Louis fault at all, I’m older, I should’ve looked out for him. I’m really sorry.” Gemma apologized, looking up at her much taller brother. 

 

Harry sighed. He had a very long day, not much going his way. He was being forced to perform on the X-Factor, and all he wanted to do was come home and cuddle with Louis. But now he had to punish his Sub and kick his sister out of his home. 

 

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Louis mumbled, kneeling without being told. Harry was very impressed. 

 

“I want this cleaned up in the next forty five minutes.” Harry ordered, then left to his office. He would much rather take a nap in his own bed, but considering the room was covered in water, much like the rest of his house, he was forced to sleep on the pull-out couch in his office.

 

“Gemma, I’m so sorry.” Louis apologized, picking up the towels, taking them into the bathroom.

 

“No, Louis. It’s my fault, okay? Don’t blame yourself.” Gemma said, putting all the ties back into the drawer, as neat as she could. She forgot how they were folded before. 

 

“Gemma, please don’t put it all on yourself. We both shouldn’t have done any of this.” Louis mumbled, scared as to what Harry would do. He really didn’t want another spanking. He had already gotten two in the past week.

 

“Okay, it was both our faults. Agree?” 

 

“Agreed.”

 

The two cleaned up for a long time after that. Gemma tidied the master bedroom, while Louis tackled the closet. They then mopped up all the water that they had dripped all over the floor. Then they went into the pool room and put away the floaties, and cleaned up their clothes, tossing them in the laundry room. 

 

Gemma then went to tend to her kitty, feeding her, while Louis wiped off the spilled wine and put the empty bottles in the recycling. He then closed the cellar door, making sure it was locked. 

 

“I should go talk to him…” Louis said. Gemma nodded, then went into the living room, not wanting to listen in on their conversation, she respected their privacy. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis slowly creeped up the stairs, making sure to put on a sexy pair of pink panties for the man, topping it with one of Harry’s  _ Rolling Stones _ t-shirts, that was much too baggy on the boy. 

 

He quietly knocked on the man’s office door, knowing that is where he hid most of the time, especially when he wasn’t too pleased with his Submissive and needed some time to cool off. 

 

“Daddy?” Louis asked, slowly opening the heavy, wooden door. He was trying really hard to look and sound cute, hoping to squeeze his way out of a punishment. 

 

“William.” Harry said in a stern voice, turning around in his big, black, leather office chair. 

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Louis whimpered, tucking his arms around his waist. 

 

“I would hope so.” Harry said, pursing his lips together. He motioned for the boy to walk over to him. Louis obeyed.

 

“You had a hard day?” Louis whispered shyly, taking the man’s tie off for him, setting it down on his desk.

 

“I did. I was hoping to come home, enjoy a nice conversation with my sister, considering I haven’t seen her in three months, and then have a pleasant night with my  _ well behaved  _ Submissive. Turns out I now have to punish him instead, and tell my sister to go home.” Harry said calmly. Much too calm for Louis comfort.

 

“Please don’t send her home, Daddy. She meant well.” Louis whined.

 

“ _Bullshit_. Kneel now.” Harry ordered, having enough of Louis’ whining.

 

Louis did as told, making sure to stick his ass out beautifully, getting Harry to swallow. As much as he knew Louis had to be punished, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was too pleased with the boy for kneeling earlier, and would much rather praise him for the act. Plus, he was so happy that Louis was getting along so nicely with his sister, even if his home did have to pay the price. But he was not about to let Louis know that he was off the hook any time soon.

 

“Such a pretty little bum.” Harry commented, walking slowly around the boy, tapping a thin cane along the boy’s bottom. Louis whimpered quietly.

 

“Such a shame I have to make it all red and painful to touch. Doesn’t mean I won’t be touching it.” Harry winked. Louis put his head back down, folding his hands tighter behind his back. 

 

“Stand up, bend over the stool in the corner.” Harry ordered, watching in amusement as Louis quickly scrambled over to the object, eager to obey. 

 

“Give me a show, William. Strip those little panties off your bum.” Harry smirked, tapping the cane lightly against his palm. 

 

Louis shut his eyes tightly, but obeyed. He shimmied his hips around as much he could while being bent over, slowly pulling the panties down, letting them fall around his ankles.

 

“Step out of them.” Harry said, walking over to the boy. Louis did as told, whining in the back of his throat. Harry was quite sick and tired of the boy’s whining. He lightly tapped the cane against the boy’s cheeks in a devilish manner.

 

“Whine again, and I’ll make you scream.” Harry threatened. 

 

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir.” Louis gulped. He gave up trying to be sexy and cute. He knew he wasn’t getting out of this. 

 

“Now, how should I punish you, William?” Harry hummed, setting the cane back down against the wall where it rested most of the time. 

 

“I- I thought you were going to spank me w- with the cane?” Louis asked, confused. 

 

“Oh, no love.” Harry said.

 

Louis signed.

 

“That’s much too nice. Especially considering what you did.” Harry teased. Louis whined. Harry smacked his bum three times then, with his palm.

 

“What did Daddy say about whining?” Harry seethed. 

 

“Don’t do it.” Louis sniffled, wiping his tears with his fists. 

 

“Good boy.” Harry praised. “Now stand up, please.” Harry ordered, making Louis very confused. 

 

“What’re you- what?” Louis said quietly, not wanting to test his luck.

 

“I am not going to punish you, Louis. Yes, what you did was not at all acceptable, but I am very pleased with you.” Harry praised, motioning for the boy to follow him over to the bed. Even though Louis didn’t endure much of a punishment, Harry knew he was still shaken up and every Sub needed aftercare after something like that, no matter how small. 

 

“Why are you pleased with me, Daddy?” Louis whimpered, more than confused. Harry picked the boy up, placing him into his strong lap. 

 

“When I first came up, scolding you for your behaviour, you kneeled for me with no instruction to do so. That shows that you’re learning, and quick. Also, you didn’t make the messes in direct disobedience. It was all in fun. And it makes me so glad to know that you and Gemma will be the best of friends. Alright? Daddy’s not mad anymore.” Harry soothed, rubbing a hand down the boy’s back. 

 

“I’m still sorry, though. I should’ve been more careful, and I shouldn’t have had that much alcohol.” Louis said, frowning. His lower lip wobbled. Harry wrapped an arm around his baby, pulling him into his chest.

 

“This is a lot for you, hm?” Harry whispered, gently kissing the boy’s temple. Louis nodded, tucking his face into the man’s chest. 

 

“Tell Daddy what’s go you so upset all of a sudden, darling.” Harry said, rocking his boy on his lap.

 

“I- I didn’t like the- the- when I shaked my bum.” Louis cried, holding onto Harry’s shirt. 

 

“Oh, love. I’m sorry. I should’ve asked you for your colour.” Harry soothed, mentally punching himself for not asking the boy for his colour. That had been two times when he now had forgot. 

 

“I was green though, it was just embarrassing.” Louis mumbled. Harry wiped the boy’s tears.

 

“Doesn’t matter. Even if you’re the slightest bit unsure of something, even if it’s not during a punishment, you colour out. Okay? I promise I will never ever be mad at you for colouring out, got it?” Harry reassured, kissing the boy plenty of times after. 

 

“Got it.” Louis said, cuddling the man tighter.

 

“What’s your colour now, baby?” Harry asked.

 

“All green.” Louis answered, then hopped off the man’s lap, going to retrieve his panties, slipping them back up his thighs. 

 

Harry smirked, walking over to his Sub. Louis tried to run for the door, giggling loudly, but Harry was too quick. He easily picked up the boy, throwing him over his broad shoulder, tossing him lightly back onto their bed. He put his hands on each side of the boy, leaning over him.

 

“You may have not enjoyed giving a show, but Daddy sure enjoyed watching it.” Harry growled into the boy’s ear, pulling him back down when he tried to crawl away. 

 

“Daddy!” Louis shrieked, gasping when Harry flipped him over with one hand, spreading his legs apart. Harry smirked, breathing hotly over the boy’s hole. 

 

“Mmm. What a snack.” Harry smirked, slowly pulling the boy’s panties to the side, revealing the boy’s aching, loose hole. 

 

“Da-” Louis was cut off with a moan, arching back onto the man’s tongue. 

 

“Someone’s been playing with themselves today, hm? Perhaps busying himself before Gem came for a visit?” Harry whispered menacingly. 

 

“I was _so_ _naughty_.” Louis moaned, rubbing his cock against the bed. 

 

“Bad boys don’t get to cum.” Harry growled, slapping a hand down over the boy’s hole, getting him to shriek. 

 

“Need to!” Louis protested, humping the bed quickly, but Harry was faster. He wrapped his large hand around the boy’s cock, preventing him to receive any more pleasure.

 

“Bad. Boys. Don’t. Get. To. Cum.” Harry said, emphasizing each word with a strong stroke down the boy’s shaft. Louis whined, not being able to rut against the bed any longer, with the way Harry was holding his cock high away from the bed, forcing the boy to arch his back.

 

“Daddy! I’ll be good! So good!” Louis begged,  _ needing  _ to cum. 

 

“I bet you will.” Harry smirked, then opened his side dresser drawer. Louis tried to look, but couldn’t see in the position he was in. 

 

Harry pulled out a cock ring, with a twist. It vibrated. He quickly fastened it around the boy’s aching cock. Louis pleading loudly in protest, but going silent when Harry smacked his ass and turned it on to the lowest level. 

 

“You said no punishment!” Louis complained, only earning himself another level up on the vibrator. He moaned. 

 

“Because making you moan is supposed to be a punishment.” Harry said, rolling his eyes. He turned the vibrator up one last level, then put it in his pocket. 

 

Louis scowled. 

 

“Oh? Is that so?” Harry asked, cocking a brow. 

 

“No! I’m sorry.” Louis begged.

 

“I bet.” Harry chuckled, then pulled out a butt plug, that had short feathers on the end that went into the hole. Louis couldn’t see anything from his position, moaning loudly when a massive amount of lube was rubbed in and around his hole, followed by the feathery plug. 

 

“Oh  _ Daddy! _ ” Louis moaned loudly, falling flat onto his chest when harry turned on the plug, watching as Louis laid there, moaning helplessly, unable to cum, only able to feel. 

 

“Daddy’s going to go talk to Gemma now. If you need anything, you press the botton right here and call me up.” Harry instructed, handing the boy a small remote that had two buttons. One was red, labeled  **_ALARM_ ** , and the next one beside it was labeled  **_SPEAKER_ ** . Louis made sure he put his finger over the right one, just incase. 

 

Harry then left the room to go talk to his sister, catch up on a few things, see how she was doing. He did leave her quite upset earlier, he wanted to make sure that she didn’t feel bad. He loved her so much, even had three tattoos dedicated to her. He was a family man. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Gem.” Harry greeted, going over to his sister who was sitting on the couch, petting her cat. She looked like she had been crying. 

 

“Hi, Haz.” She said sadly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, taking a seat beside her, hugging her close. 

 

“I’m so sorry about before. It wasn’t-”

 

“Enough, okay? It’s all fine. I didn’t even punish Louis, okay? We just talked about it. It’s completely fine. I’m more than glad that you two have gotten along so well. Alright?” Harry reassured, pulling away, looking down at the kitty in her lap. 

 

“Oh, this is Liv. She’s new.” Gemma smiled, letting Harry hold her. Harry had always loved cats. Even his first word was cat. 

 

“Hi, Liv. Aren’t you adorable?” Harry cooed, petting the precious thing behind her ears. 

 

“She loves you!” Gemma smiled.

 

“I should get back to Louis,” Harry said, setting the kitty back in Gemma’s lap. Gemma gave the man a confused look. 

 

“Thought you didn’t punish him?” Gemma asked. 

 

“No, but doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun.” Harry winked. 

 

“Oh, gross!” Gemma gagged, running to the kitchen. 

 

Harry just laughed, going back upstairs to his baby. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

While Harry was downstairs, Louis took the time to rut his aching cock against the mattress, pushing the plug deep into his hole. Even if he couldn’t cum, he enjoyed the immense amount of pleasure. 

 

He stopped dead in his tracks though, when Harry came through the door. 

 

“You just can’t stop touching, guess I’ll have to do something about that.” Harry chuckled, going over to his closet, pulling out a tie, ignoring the unorganized mess it was in. It was visible that someone had attempted to fold them again, though, so he ignored his annoyance. 

 

He went over to the boy and wrapped his hands above his head, securing them to the bed frame. Louis whined, earning himself a few sharp smacks. 

 

“Little boys who whine, and touch themselves without permission get spankings.” Harry hummed, rolling up his sleeves. 

 

“I’m not little.” Louis argued.

 

“No? Well as far as I know, big boys behave.” 

Louis huffed, letting out a yelp when Harry took out the plug in one pull, replacing it with two of his ringless fingers. He pushed them in and out slowly, then took them out completely, kneeling behind the boy, unbuckling his belt. 

 

“P- Please don’t…” Louis cried, thinking Harry was going to spank him with his belt.

 

“Never, love. I’m just taking my jeans off.” Harry assured the boy, kicking off his clothes. He then took off his boxers, grabbing his length in one hand, rubbing aggressively. 

 

“Is it okay if we have sex, Louis?” Harry made sure to ask. He would always ask. 

 

“Yes!” Louis cried, almost fainting in delight. 

 

Harry smiled to himself, then made sure to put a condom on before slowly entering the boy. Louis shuttered, clenching his fists. Harry leaned down over the boy, giving him a hickey on the side of his neck, then one just a bit lower, and another on his love handle. He gave the boy one last one on the top of his asscheek, before laying his palm down harshly, leaving a handprint. 

 

Louis gasped, arching his back high into the air. Harry pushed deep into the boy, pulling out just enough so only the tip of his dick was left in the boy, then pushed all the way in. He tangled his fingers in the boy’s locks of feathery hair, tugging his head back, getting the boy to moan. Harry moaned deeply then, warning the boy before he came deeply, slightly shaking, parting his lips just a bit as his eyes closed gently, lashes barely touching. 

 

Louis tug his hands into the bed sheets, moaning loudly,  _ needing  _ to cum. Harry hushed the boy, taking off the cock ring, holding the boy’s cock in his hand, barely moving his thumb just over the boy’s tip. Louis begged, pleaded to cum. 

 

“But you’ve been so naughty.” Harry tskd, reaching down to the boy’s balls, massaging them gently. 

 

“ _Please Daddy! I’ll be_ _so sooo good!_ ” Louis begged, tears flowing down his hot cheeks. 

 

“Alright, baby. You can cum.” Harry chuckled, moving his hand up and down the boy’s shaft, faster than Louis had ever even been able to do.

 

Louis came with a scream, shooting white ribbons of jizz all over his chest and the sheets. Harry slowly stopped the movement, rubbing his hands along Louis’ back, massaging the exhausted boy. 

 

“You’re such a good boy. Did you know that? You’re so good, baby. I love you so much.” Harry whispered, then took off his condom, tying it shut then tossing it into the bin beside his bed. 

 

The man then opened his dresser drawer, taking out some soothing lotion, massaging it into the boy’s back and bum. He payed close attention to the part’s of Louis’ bum that he had smacked, and the lovebites that were a mixture of red and purple. 

 

“I love you.” Louis smiled, turning his head to look at the man. 

 

“I love you too, baby.” Harry said, smiling back at the boy. He then untied Louis’ hands, carefully turning the boy around onto his back, massaging more lotion into the boy’s thighs. 

 

Harry then went into the master bathroom and put a cloth under warm water. He went back into the bedroom and over to Louis, wiping the boy clean. 

 

“Let’s go have a shower, yeah?” Harry asked. Louis nodded, and was picked up into Harry’s arms.

 

The two had a nice, long, relaxing shower together. Harry made sure to lather Louis in body wash, no trace of cum left behind. Louis then washed Harry’s hair for him, loving the way it glided so smoothly in between his fingers. 

 

The couple then went back into the master bedroom, drying off and getting into comfy clothes. Louis put on a new pair of panties, these ones a silky, dark green pair. He slid on some white ankle socks, wanting his feet to be warm, and put one of Harry’s jumpers on. This one was black with the words ‘Treat People With Kindness’ on the sleeves in white. 

 

“You like that one?” Harry asked, dressing himself in grey sweatpants, and a black t-shirt. He also slid on a pair of black socks, not ankle length. 

 

“It’s comfy, where’d you get it?” Louis asked, looking up at the man. Harry was so adorable with wet hair. 

 

“It’s my merchandise.” Harry said, putting a pair of glasses on. Louis could fuck him all over again.

 

“It’s wonderful!” Louis said, standing on his tiptoes to kiss the man. He shrieked when Harry picked him up, getting the boy to wrap his legs around his waist. 

 

“We should go downstairs. Gemma’s probably wondering where we’ve been for the last hour.” Harry mentioned. 

 

“Has is really been an hour?!” Louis asked, running out of the closet to look at the bedside table clock. 

 

“C’mon, baby. We can order a pizza if you’d like?” Harry offered, holding out his hand. 

“Harry Styles eats a pizza! Is he finally ditching his kale-based diet?!” Louis asked, mocking all of  _ The Sun _ ’s articles. Harry laughed out loud. 

 

“We can get kale on the pizza.” Harry smirked, making Louis grimace. 

 

“I would rather have _pineapple_ on my pizza.” 

  
“ _ Never _ .”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but Taylor's new album is actual fire. Even though I only like about five of the songs on it, it's fire. Don't like her that much, but those five songs are bangers. 
> 
> Also, this chapter took me eons to write. But it was worth it. 
> 
> Lastly, next time when I go to a party and get popcorn dumped on me, can someone remind me that there will be kernels in my bra and to REMOVE them BEFORE going upstairs to have sex. Jfc. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Laaastlyyy: 5000 hits?! Thank you! Xoxooxoxo)
> 
> (fuck last one, PROMISE: read Phenomenal Woman by Maya Anglelou, it's so fucking wonderful!)


	6. Kenopsia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being away for a while. Just with the holidays coming up (now in just three days!) I've been busy. And with finals blah blah blah. Anyways, to make up for it. I've crammed a few chapters (the next few chapter I had planned out) into one big one. A lot happens. Hope you enjoy!

**Kenopsia**

 

_ (n)  _ _ the eerie, forlorn atmosphere of a place that's usually bustling with people but is now abandoned and quiet _

  
  


In a week Gemma was gone, back off to her single-woman’s abode. She left Louis with a kiss on the cheek and Harry with a wave. Meanwhile, in the Styles-Tomlinson household, Harry was currently getting a handjob while on a Skype call with his manager. He decided to take the day off, even though ‘day off’ for Harry just meant working from home. He figured that if he was being forced to work, Louis would be too, even though neither minded the boy’s end of the deal. 

 

“Y- uh- yeah, next week sounds- beautiful.” Harry stuttered out, re-adjusting his position so Louis could fondle his balls. 

 

“Alright, X-Factor in London and then we’ll have the private jet fly you over to L.A for the interview with  _ Good Morning America  _ about your tour this year.” His Manager Jeffrey Azoff confirmed with the man. 

 

“Perfect, and about the wardrobe change. Will we be sticking with the Gucci suits, or do a more casual fit for this tour?” Harry asked, stroking Louis’ hair.

 

“We’ve been leaning towards a more casual look with the recent paparazzi ‘sightings’.” Jeff quoted with his fingers. 

 

“Yeah, we’ll see.” Harry winked. 

 

“Always been a tease,” Jeff laughed.

 

“See you when I see ya.” Harry finished, ending the call with a quick wave. 

 

“Done?” Louis asked, looking up at the man with tired eyes. 

 

“All done, baby. No more emails or calls for the rest of the day.” Harry smiled, rolling his chair away from his desk, allowing the boy to stand up and crawl into his lap. 

 

“Good. Because I would really like to talk to you about something.” Louis said, holding his head down.

 

“What’s the matter baby?” Harry asked, growing concerned. 

 

“Can we go to the bedroom first?” Louis asked shyly, standing up. Harry nodded and followed his Submissive into their master bedroom, zipping up his pants first. 

 

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, confused. 

 

“You might want to take a seat.” Louis sighed, sitting down first. Harry did the same. Louis took Harry’s hand into his own. 

 

“Louis tell me what’s going on right n-”

 

“I’m pregnant.” Louis whispered.

 

“What?”

 

“Harry, I’m pregnant.” Louis whispered again. 

 

“You can’t be- I used a condom!” Harry shouted, standing up from the bed, putting his hands on his head. 

 

“Harry, it’ll be fine. It’s not like I have school, and you can work from home… maybe? Just for a bit until they’re old enough for me to watch alone without losing my mind?” Louis said, trying to lighten the mood. 

 

“Where did you even get a pregnancy test?” Harry asked, turning to face his boy. 

 

“Gemma picked-”

 

“ _ Gemma _ fucking knows?!” Harry seethed. Louis to sigh. 

 

“Yes, and?” Louis sassed, popping a hip to the side. 

 

“And. Why the hell would you tell my  _ sister  _ first? Shouldn’t  _ I _ be the first to know?!” The man pinched the bridge of his nose, pacing around the room. 

 

“I had to ask for the test… I… I didn’t know how you’d respond…” Louis admitted. 

 

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean. I didn’t want you to freak out, or… leave me?” Louis said, bottom lip wobbling. 

 

“Oh,  _ baby _ . No. Never. Come here.” Harry comforted, rushing over to his boy, pulling him close. He sat down on the bed again.

 

“I- He left my mom and I just assumed-” 

“Shhh, I know. I know. I would never. I’m just very shocked, and quite annoyed that Gemma knew first. But I completely understand, love. And I will never leave you, or any of our children. Okay?” Harry assured the boy, kissing him plenty on his cheek. 

 

“So… you’re not mad?” Louis asked.

 

“No. Never was. I’m sorry for shouting, god knows where your mind went.” Harry apologized, rubbing a hand down the boy’s back.

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“Do you know how far along you are?” Harry smiled, desperately needing to change the topic for both of their sakes. 

 

“No, I tried doing the whole pregnancy app thing but I didn’t know what time it could’ve been. It’s not like I have a period to miss, and I haven’t had any first symptoms of pregnancy.” Louis informed Harry, grabbing a tissue for his eyes. 

 

“I can’t believe I’m crying.” Harry chuckled, wiping away his tears. 

 

“You’re in shock, and possibly… happy?” Louis asked, hopeful. 

 

“Shocked, yes. But beyond happy. Why did you suspect you could be pregnant if there wasn’t a sign?” Harry asked. 

 

“I’ve noticed a few times after we had sex that your um… was seeping out of me. And at first… oh this is so embarrassing.” Louis mumbled, getting off Harry’s lap, flopping down on the bed. 

 

“Thought it was lube?” Harry chimned in. 

 

“Shut up… maybe…” Louis mumbled into the sheets. Harry laughed out loud, laying down, putting his hand on the boy’s stomach. 

 

“I’ll make you a doctors appointment first thing tomorrow. They close after four. Oh! We can think of baby names.” Harry smiled, rubbing his thumb above Louis’ belly button. 

 

“Harry, I only found out yesterday… and I was thinking maybe Felix?” Louis smirked, looking down at the man. 

 

“I like it, but for a first boy I’ve always wanted a strong name. Like Atticus.” Harry voiced.

 

“Felix  _ is _ a strong name!” Louis protested, flicking Harry’s arm. 

 

“Maybe for a second name. Atticus Felix.”

 

“Yeah, maybe not.” Louis diagreed, sitting up. He flipped himself over Harry’s torso, resting his bum right on Harry’s forgotten, half-hard dick. 

 

“Yeah, sounds a bit bunched up.” Harry agreed, sitting himself up, lifting Louis’ shirt completely off the boy. 

 

“What about just Felix?” Louis pondered, unzipping the man’s pants for the second time that afternoon. 

 

“Let’s hold off on the baby names for a little while.” Harry spoke, Louis nodded. 

 

Harry cradled the back of Louis’ head with one hand, slipping off the boy’s panties with the other. He grabbed the boy’s thighs, pulling him up against his torso. Louis made quick work of stripping off the man’s boxers, pushing him down flat on the bed. Of course having to use his whole body weight to do so. 

 

“Thought I was the Dominant?” Harry smirked, landing a solid smack to the back of Louis’ thigh. Louis moaned. 

 

“Shh, you are.” Louis giggled, giving Harry a  _ very _ visible hickey on his jaw line. He licked and bit his ear, placing another hickey just above his collar bone. He licked, bit and kissed his way down the man’s body until he reached his very hard dick. 

 

“Gonna finish that hand job now?” Harry asked, taking his shirt completely off.

 

“Gonna do more than that.” Louis said, then put his mouth around the man’s aching cock, sucking vigorously. He didn’t have to for long, the man’s cum flowing heavy into his mouth just after a few minutes. Harry moaned with pleasure, quickly maneuvering the boy under him, in his rightful place. 

 

“You’re the best fucking boy.” 

 

“Like really good boy or a good boy to fuck?” Louis sassed, earning a gentle smack to his cheek. 

 

“Language. …both.” Harry winked, then lifted the boy’s legs up and over his shoulders, putting his dick in place just hovering out of the boy’s leaking hole, waiting a few seconds to let them both catch their breath, then he shoved it all in at once. The two have had so much sex in the past couple weeks that Louis now liked it rough, and Harry was always more than willing to give it to him just how he liked it. How they both  _ loved  _ it. 

 

“Oh  _ Daddy.”  _ Louis moaned, pushing his bum deeper on to the man’s cock.

 

“You know the rules.” Harry reprimanded, holding the boy’s hips in place. 

 

“L- Let me…” Louis whined, trying to push against Harry’s hold. Tears started streaming down his cheeks. It became normal for Louis to cry during sex, but Harry always paused to ask his colour. He had learned his lesson in the past. 

 

“Colour, Louis.” Harry said, stopping his movements. 

 

“G _ reen! _ ” Louis shouted, whining loudly when Harry stopped. He knew it was for his own good but he was on edge, he  _ needed  _ to cum. He was  _ going  _ to cum. 

 

“Don’t start whining now, love. I’ll put a cock ring on your little one so fast you won’t know what happened.” Harry warned, waiting a second for Louis to stop whining, which he did. 

 

“Good boy.” 

 

“Need, need to…” Louis trailed off, throwing his arms up above his head. He knew he wasn’t allowed to touch. 

 

“Two minutes. You can do it.” Harry encouraged, taking a hold of the boy’s aching member in his right hand, stroking it soft and slow, getting quicker over the next minute. 

 

“ _ Daddy! _ ” Louis complained, throwing his hips into the air, sinking back down on the bed. 

 

“Stay still.” Harry said in his Dom voice. Louis obeyed. 

 

Harry kept up his movement, stroking the boy’s dick hard and fast, while penetrating the boy. The only sounds that were heard for the next minute was Harry’s heavy breathing, Louis’ moaning, and Harry’s thighs slapping against Louis’ bum. 

 

“Cum for Daddy.” Harry ordered, knowing the boy couldn’t hold off much longer. 

 

Louis did as told, letting out a loud moan, cumming quickly. It was the best orgasm he ever had. Now that he was pregnant, Harry had no problem tossing away his condoms. For the next nine months, at least. 

 

“I only want to have bareback sex from now on.” Louis said, breathing deeply. 

 

“Only until you have the baby.” Harry informed the boy, not really liking the idea of unplanned pregnancies, not that he regret anything though. He just likes to have his life in complete order. 

 

When the two were showered, in pyjamas and the maid had finished changing their sheets, throwing the used ones in the wash, they cuddled up together and watched  _ Stranger Things.  _ Louis request. 

 

“Why do they always run into the elevator to escape? There’s never enough time!” Harry shouted at the screen, shaking his head. 

 

“Shut up and watch the show.” Louis grumbled, regretting his suggestion to watch T.V.

 

“Don’t tell me to shut up, and it just doesn’t make sense. They always run towards the noise, then they complain when they see some big ass monster. Well, what did you expect? Roses?” 

 

Louis shut the T.V off, rolling over on his side. 

 

“Oh, come on, Lou. I-”

 

“Can’t watch anything with you.” Louis huffed, tossing the remote behind him, hitting Harry in the chest. 

 

“Louis, do not throw a fit now.” Harry said firmly, but it was too late. Louis quickly went into the headspace of a toddler, kicking the blankets off of himself, tossing his body onto the floor. 

 

Harry sighed. Throughout the month the two had spent together, Harry learned that Louis always went into his little headspace when he was overtired and grumpy. When the two sat down to talk about it once, Louis asked Harry to not try to get him out of the headspace, but to just go with it. It never lasted longer than a few hours anyways, and he never became young enough to need a diaper or a pacifier. Just some extra cuddles and sometimes a timeout. 

 

“You ruined it! You ruined it! You ruined it!” Louis whined, punching his fists down on the bed, kicking his legs. 

 

“Louis, I’m only going to ask you once to stop, if you don’t I will put you on timeout.” Harry warned, getting the boy to pay attention. 

 

“Why’s it off!” Louis huffed, sitting up, crossing his arms. 

 

“You turned it off, love.” Harry smirked, pulling the calmer boy into his lap. 

 

“Nooo! Daddy turned off. Turn on! Now!” Louis shouted, fighting against the man’s hold. 

 

“Keep shouting and you’ll get more than a timeout.” Harry threatened, taking his gaze over to the washroom. 

 

“No.” Louis pouted, bottom lip wobbling. 

 

A few days ago, Louis went to Harry with a new list of reds, greens and yellows. Only a couple had been changed, soap in his mouth being one of them. Harry hadn’t had to punish the boy this way so far, but he wasn’t against it if the boy didn’t stop shouting at him. 

 

“Then no more shouting. Understand?” Harry said, raising his eyebrows. 

 

“Undermand.” Louis pouted, not quite being able to say ‘big’ words in his little mind. 

 

“Good boy.” Harry praised, then laid the boy down beside him and clapped, turning the lights off. 

 

“Show! Wanna watch my show!” Louis complained, throwing the covers off his body once again. 

 

“Louis, it’s bedtime. And you and I both know that you do not get T.V after a tantrum.” Harry reminded the boy, still laying down with his eyes closed. Louis didn’t like the lack of attention he was getting. 

 

“Have to pee first.” Louis said, climbing out of the bed. Harry followed him just to the bathroom door. Louis still liked his privacy. 

 

Louis shut the door, locked it, then made quick work of making the biggest mess possible. If Harry wouldn’t willingly give him attention, he would demand it. He started by squirting Harry’s designer body wash and his collection of hair products all into the toilet. Harry couldn’t hear anything through he door, but he didn’t suspect anything was wrong. Louis then went over to the cabinet, climbing onto the sink counter, and pulled out each item. He opened all the products, dumping them one by one down the drain. He then found Harry’s precious hair gel, and stuck his fingers into it. He scooped out a massive glob and smeared it all over the mirror, getting it all over the sink when he washed his hands.

 

“Louis? You okay in there?” Harry called through the door, knocking. 

 

“Good, Daddy.” Louis called back, now realizing how much trouble he was going to get in. He started to cry. He just wanted attention, he didn’t want his Daddy to think he was a bad boy.

 

“Louis? Baby, unlock the door please.” Harry said, concerned. He shook the handle but the door stayed put. 

 

“Daddy!” Louis whined, trying to wipe his tears away, but the product that was left on his hands got into his eyes, stinging them slightly. 

 

“Louis, what’s going on?” Harry called, quickly rushing back over to the bathroom door when he got the key. He unlocked the door and pushed it open to see a sobbing Louis on the floor. He quickly noticed his products emptied all over the floor, in the bathtub and all over the counter. The worst was his hair gel smeared all over the mirror. Harry was beyond furious, but his main focus was on his horribly upset boy.

 

“Daddy! Eyes!” Louis sobbed, reaching up in front of him, unable to see with his stinging eyes shut. 

 

Harry picked the boy up and put a towel down on the counter then placed him on it, making sure not to get him anymore messy than he already was. There were no more words spoken between the two as Harry warmed a cloth, wiping away the product all over Louis’ eyes. Louis blinked one eye open at a time when Harry was done, readjusting to the bright light. He looked right back down when he focused on Harry’s face. He was fuming. 

 

“Louis William Tomlinson. Go stand in the corner. Right now.” Harry ordered, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly. 

 

Louis would’ve ran right to the corner but he couldn’t get off the counter, it was too scary and high up in his little mind. 

 

“Louis… h- help Dada?” Louis asked, trying to steady his shaky breath. Harry looked down at his baby and sighed. He knew Louis was too shaken up to be sent off on his own, but he knew that he was too angry to deal with punishing the boy that moment. So he did what felt best, and picked Louis right up into his arms. 

 

“Let’s go lay down. I think someone needs a sippy cup and a stuffy, hm?” Harry soothed, telling himself that the mess could get cleaned up, but if he shouted at the boy, that was not a mess that could be cleaned so easily. 

 

Harry took the boy downstairs, noting that it was now eight pm. He kept a steady hand on the boy’s back, rubbing gentle circles, trying to calm the boy’s crying. He filled a sippy cup with warm milk, grabbing the boy’s little bear stuffy on the way back up. When he got back into the bedroom, he ignored the bathroom and went straight over to his rocking chair that was usually used for spankings. Louis started crying when he realized where they were headed. 

 

“No, baby. Shhh, Daddy’s not going to spank you. Let’s take a breather together, okay?” Harry said gently, placing the boy onto his lap, cradling him while he held onto the sippy cup, feeding his baby boy. Louis drank slowly, not wanting what was going to happen next, but Harry didn’t comment on it. He knew they both needed time to cool down. 

 

When Louis was done, Harry set the sippy cup down on the bedside table and pulled Louis close to him. 

 

“Baby, tell Daddy why you made such a big mess in the bathroom.” Harry whispered into the boy’s ear, kissing his neck. 

 

“‘Cause I wasn’t getting attention…” Louis swallowed, regretting what he had done. 

 

“And is that the right thing to do when we need attention?” Harry asked, stroking the boy’s cheek. 

 

“No… but-”

 

“No buts. What happens when you misbehave? And lie?” Harry asked, looking down at his boy. He was calm enough now to punish the boy correctly, and he knew Louis had calmed down enough to be punished. 

 

“I didn’t lie.” Louis huffed, burying his head into Harry’s neck. 

 

“You told me that you had to go pee, and you didn’t. You used it as an excuse to get into the bathroom without my supervision.” Harry informed the boy.

 

“Super…?” Louis questioned, playing with a loose curl of Harry’s. 

 

“You said you had to go pee so that way I wouldn’t go in the bathroom with you. That way you could make your mess without me watching. Understand?” Harry clarified. 

 

Louis stayed silent, fear growing in his belly. He really did have to go pee, he just forgot when he started making the mess. He didn’t mean to forget, though. Soon enough, with the fear, pressure on his bladder building up, and in the little state he was growing deeper into, it was bound to happen. Harry began to feel a warm wetness seep onto his legs.

 

“Louis? What ha-”

 

“Sorry sorry sorry!” Louis cried, falling off the man’s lap, staring wide-eyed at his pee that was seeping into the chair and his pants. 

 

Harry quickly stood up and grabbed three towels, throwing one onto the wet floor and the other onto the chair. He dried off his legs for the time being and looked to Louis who was a sobbing, embarrassed mess on the floor.

 

“Let’s clean you up.” Harry sighed, grabbing a fourth towel from the back of the bedroom door, laying it down on a dry part of the floor, then picking Louis up under his armpits, lifting him onto the towel. 

 

Louis laid down, sobbing his poor heart out, his nose was a runny mess and he was coughing like crazy, trying to catch his breath. 

 

Harry quickly stripped the boy completely naked, then went into his closet where he kept an emergency basket of diapers and wipes, just incase. Littles were never a set ‘age’. They always ranged between a few ‘ages’. Harry had learned that the boy was mostly three, but sometimes when he was really distressed he could get younger. Tonight turned out to be one of those times.

 

“Legs up baby.” Harry said, helping the boy hold his legs in the air as he wiped his bum and privates clean. He then slid a large, thick diaper under the boy’s bottom. 

 

Louis was not fond of the diaper situation, but he knew that he was in no place to argue. He had been threatened a diaper once before when he was misbehaving in the mall. Harry told him that if he continued to throw a fit over not getting an ice cream, then he would treat him like the baby he was being. Louis had quickly stopped whining and held tightly onto the man’s had. But the two knew that this time Louis was not wearing a diaper as punishment. He needed it. 

 

“That’s a good boy.” Harry soothed, applying some rash cream all over the boy’s bottom, considering the mess. He then closed the diaper and attached the two tabs to the middle, over a picture of Elmo. 

 

“Don’t like.” Louis huffed. Harry didn’t reply, he just wiped away the boy’s tears and picked him up. 

 

“Louis, I wouldn’t be arguing if I were you.” Harry said, looking at his boy.

 

“Just put me on timeout then!” Louis grumbled, spitting at Harry. Which he had never done. Never dared to do. 

 

“Pardon me? Louis, we do not spit. I was going to just take you to bed and go to sleep knowing we’ve both had a tough night. But if you’re going to be naughty then I will punish you. What will it be, Louis? Bed or a punishment?” Harry said, holding Louis tight in his arms. 

 

Louis didn’t reply. 

 

“Louis? Pick one or I’ll pick.” 

 

“You pick.” 

 

Harry frowned. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I need it.” Louis sighed, keeping his gaze down at the floor. Harry finally clicked in. 

 

“Louis, are you big or little?” Harry asked. 

 

“I’m normal now…” Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. He always was embarrassed when he came out of headspace. 

 

“Louis, we’ve talked about this. Being a little  _ is _ normal. Did you still want to wear the nappy?” Harry asked. Louis shook his head. 

 

Harry laid the boy down on the bed and cleaned him up once again, wiping away the cream and replacing the boy’s nappy with a regular pair of black underwear. He tucked the boy into one of his massive (for Louis) hoodies and then helped the boy under the covers. 

 

“I’m going to clean up, you go to sleep. Let’s talk in the morning.” Harry finalized, going into the bathroom. 

 

He sighed, hating that so much product was wasted, but he kept it in his mind to talk to ‘little Louis’ another time about it. He knew Louis now felt extremely guilty and ashamed of himself. It took a total of 45 minutes to clean the bathroom, Louis being dead asleep when Harry went back into the bedroom. He then picked up all the towels and made sure to deep clean the floor and his chair. He had to go downstairs into the kitchen to get cleaning products, seeing as all the ones in the bathroom had made their way down a drain or the toilet. 

 

Finally, it was 9:30 pm when everything was all clean. Harry took a quick shower, cleaning himself off and changed into a pair of black Calvin Klein boxers. He yawned, climbing into bed beside the boy. 

 

It had been a long day for the two and an even longer night. Even though it was only just past 9:30, the two were exhausted, instantly falling asleep once their heads hit the pillows. 

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  


The next morning, Louis woke up first. The previous night while Harry was cleaning the boy’s mess, he busied himself with setting an alarm on his phone for 6:00 am. He changed himself into a thong he was saving for Harry’s birthday that was only a few days away. He figured he would just buy a new, better one. Possibly more than a thong. He had learned over the month of being with the man that he was quite kinky. 

 

Louis checked himself in the mirror, making sure his ass looked beyond fuckable. He then put on a white dress shirt, tying it in the front to make it a crop top. He made sure he was shaved and smelled amazing, brushing his teeth three times. Then he went downstairs and made an easy breakfast of eggs and toast. 

 

It was 6:45 am when Harry came downstairs with his robe on. He looked around for Louis, his eyes settling on the two plates of eggs on the table. He smiled to himself and took a seat. Louis came in around the corner with a vase of roses.  

 

“Oh! Um, surprise?” Louis said, startled. 

 

“What’s all this for?” Harry smiled, leaning back in his chair, letting the robe slip down his body. 

 

“Just my way of saying sorry for-”

 

“Oh baby, come here.” Harry said, he didn’t want Louis feeling guilty or embarrassed of what he did when he was in the headspace of a toddler. 

 

Louis obediently walked over to the Dominant, setting the roses down on the table before being pulled into Harry’s warm embrace. 

 

“I’m really sorry. I know it was all expensive and a massive waste, I know you hate when I suggest to buy you things or pay you back, so instead I can do stuff like this for you, okay? Like, I know you, Harry. I know you won’t punish me for something I did like that, but I am still sorry. It doesn’t make it okay just because I was in my headspace. I just wanted to say sorry, and… make up for it… possibly?” Louis said, winking at the last part. 

 

“I accept your apology, let’s put this behind us now, okay?” Harry finalized, then took a bit of his breakfast. 

 

“Okay. Do you like it?” Louis asked quietly, not always confident in his cooking. 

 

“It’s wonderful. Go eat yours, love.” Harry smiled, ushering the boy off his lap, staring intensely at the boy’s exposed bottom as he walked over to his own chair. 

 

The two ate their breakfast, Harry informing the boy that he would make a doctors appointment as soon as he finished eating. And he did, calling the doctor right away as Louis washed up. He then went upstairs and took a shower. Louis came up as Harry was deciding what to wear for the day, and guided the man out of his closet, onto their bed. 

 

“Let me apologize,  _ properly. _ ” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, knowing that Harry had over two hours until he actually had to be at work. And it wasn’t a long drive. 

 

“Lou, you don’t-  _ ohh, yes. _ ” Harry smirked, catching on. 

 

The two made love for over an hour, taking it nice and slow. When they were done, they took another shower, this time together, then Harry went off to work and Louis chose to stay home for the day. He spent his time cleaning and calling his Mum to tell her everything. She was his best friend, she knew everything, sometimes even before Louis knew it. 

 

“You’re pregnant aren’t you?!” Jay said excitedly into the phone. 

 

“How’d you know?!” Louis said shocked. 

 

“A Mum just knows these things, Lou.” Jay smiled. 

 

“I have a doctors appointment tonight to confirm everything and get a few tests done to make sure everything is normal so far, and to get a time frame of when the baby was conceived.” Louis told her, also making a reminder in his phone for 5:00 telling himself to leave for the doctors. 

 

“How’d Harry take the news?” Jay asked, biting her lip. She remembered how her first match had treated her when she told him that she was pregnant with Louis. He rejected her and left not too far after. 

 

“He was shocked, as was I, but he was also quite upset that I told his sister first.” Louis explained. 

 

“Well, he is your Dominant, he probably really did want to know first, especially since it will be his first born too. But I understand, you needed the pregnancy test and you were scared to ask him. I went through it too, I ended up having to sneak out of his house to get mine!” Jay laughed, taking a sip of her tea. 

 

“Harry’s been nothing but supportive, I’m beyond lucky to have him.” Louis smiled, Jay smiled too. She never told anyone, knowing Louis had been scared enough for himself, but Jay had always dread the day Louis turned eighteen. The last thing she wanted was for any of her babies to go through anything like she had. She was lucky that Louis got matched to Harry as well. 

 

“I’m so happy that you have this life now, Lou. I love you so much.” Jay beamed, then told the boy she had to go tend her her cranky toddlers.

 

Louis looked at the time, and seeing as it was almost time for Harry to come home and take him to his appointment, he got dressed in something other than Harry’s t-shirts and thongs. 

 

He slipped on a pair of black jeans and cuffed the bottoms. He put his Vans on, and put on his favourite light blue crop top. He then put his coat on and texted Harry asking how far away he was, just when the front door opened.

 

“Lou-! Oh.” Harry called out, then realized the boy was right in front of him. 

 

“I’m right here.” Louis grumbled, taking his hands away from his ears.

 

“Sorry, baby. It’s just you’re so sma-”

 

“Shut up. Is the car warm?” Louis said, stomping off out the door into the, thankfully, heated car. 

 

Harry climbed in and drove off to the doctors. On the way there they listened to Harry’s album and talked some more about baby names. Louis once again expressing his love for the name Felix. 

 

“We’re here.” Harry said, parking the car. Louis got out, going over to his Dominant, holding his hand. They walked inside together, Harry letting the lady at the front desk know that he was there to see Dr. Freno at 5:15. 

 

The lady welcomed them in, and told them to take a seat in the waiting area, of course first, getting herself a picture with the man and his Sub. It was Louis first time getting a picture with a fan and he was overjoyed. 

 

“That was so cool!” Louis whisper-shouted to Harry once they were seated. Harry chuckled at Louis amusement, patting his thigh.

 

“Louis Tomlinson?” Someone called out, looking over to the boy who got up and went with him. Harry followed in behind, listening along as Louis told the woman why he was seeing the doctor today. She typed it all into her computer then said the Dr. would be with them shortly. 

 

“I’m nervous.” Louis blurted out, tightening his grip on Harry’s hand.

 

“I know, baby. You haven’t let go since the car ride.” Harry smiled, rubbing Louis’ back. 

 

“What if the baby isn’t well? What if I accidentally squished it?” Louis said, growing concerned. 

 

“Louis, it’ll be fine, okay? I’m here for you every step, okay? And if something happened, or does happen to the baby, I will still be right here, right by your side. Okay? I love you.” Harry said, then stood to shake the Doctor’s hand when he walked in. 

 

“Alrighty, Louis. Let’s have you hop up on the examination table right there and I’ll have a quick look at you.” The doctor explained. Louis looked to Harry for comfort, the man nodding Louis along. Louis did as told and tried so hard not to laugh as the doctor poked and prodded around his belly, slightly tickling him. 

 

“Okay now I’m going to have you pee in this cup. Everything seems to be normal and healthy so far.” The Doctor explained, handing Louis a plastic cup. 

 

Louis excused himself into the washroom and peed in the cup, then looked at himself in the mirror. 

 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” He whispered to himself. He had grown up in a big family and always wanted one of his own. But with the way the world worked, and with many Dominants wanting to focus on their work and income, rather than a family, Louis had always been worried if his dreams of having a family would come true. 

 

A knock on the door silenced his thoughts. “Lou? It’s been a few minutes, are you okay?” Harry called through the door. Louis exited the bathroom, smiling up at his Dom. 

 

“So much more than okay.” Louis beamed, walking back to the doctors office. 

 

The two waited as the doctor left the room to run the last test, busying themselves with talking about the night before. 

 

“Harry… I know you wanted to put this behind us and move on, but I know I need to be punished. I still feel guilty.” Louis admitted to the man. Harry took a deep breath, thinking.

 

“I know, I know. But love, you understand I forgive you, right?” Harry clarified. 

 

“Yeah, it just doesn’t sit right in my belly. I can’t shake this guilty feeling.” Louis explained, looking the man in the eye. 

 

“Okay. So you’d feel better if I punished you?” Harry asked. 

 

“Yes. I want to be punished. I need to be.” 

 

“Then when we get home, you’ll sit in the corner for ten minutes, okay?” Harry said, but Louis knew what he was doing.

 

“Harry, that’s not what you would have done last night-”

 

“I was angry last night.” Harry argued.

 

“ _ Harry, I need this.”  _

 

Harry sighed, hoping the doctor would come back soon.

 

“Fine. What do you think I should do?” Harry asked, shocking the boy.

 

“Aren’t… you supposed to say?” 

 

“Tell me Louis, what should your punishment be?” Harry asked again.

 

“Uhm, maybe the- um- soap? For the yelling and name calling. And a spanking for the products and lying, and a timeout at the end? Nothing sexual, though.” Louis decided. Harry hummed in agreement. 

 

“Alright. Then when we go home, you’ll strip down and kneel in the corner while I go to my office. You’ll wait until I come back down. We’ll do the punishment downstairs.” Harry told the boy, then turned his attention towards the doctor who was entering the room with the results. 

 

“Okay, Louis. So let’s get you up on the table again, we’re going to see how far along you are.” The doctor smiled, preparing the ultrasound. 

 

“So I am really pregnant!” Louis cheered, kissing Harry. 

 

“You are! You’re not only pregnant, but by looking at your stomach and feeling the hardness, I’d say you’re  _ very  _ pregnant. More than two weeks, for sure.” The doctor told the couple. 

 

Harry couldn’t stop smiling, Louis started to tear up. 

 

“Now, lay flat and it’ll be a little cold.” 

 

The doctor spread around the jelly, then pressed a foreign object to Louis’ belly, moving it around some before a prominent heartbeat was heard. Harry wiped at his tears that threatened to fall. Louis put his hand over his mouth, accepting the tissue from the doctor. 

 

“Strong one, there.” The doctor chuckled. “You look to be almost four weeks.” 

 

Louis’ smile was so big, he was beyond Happy. Harry wiped away his tears and helped the boy clean up. The two took home a few pictures from the ultrasound and talked all the way home about the new addition.

  


 

“That means it’ll be an October baby!” Louis exclaimed, holding the pictures tight in his hands. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Remember what I told you?” Harry asked, pulling in the driveway.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Louis said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

 

“Get to it, I’ll be upstairs for a short while. Ten minutes at most.” Harry said, then got out of his car and went inside. 

 

Louis quickly got to work, undressing. He made sure to fold all of his clothes and put them in a neat pile on the couch. He then slowly sank to his knees and listened to Harry leave upstairs. The guilt rose up in his belly, so he reminded himself that it would soon be all over and he’d feel a lot better. 

 

The minutes passed by achingly slow. Louis tried to not think about the time, playing with his fingers and fixing his hair instead. He would tap his toes against the hardwood floor and run the tips of his fingers along the floorboards. He sat in silence for a total of twenty minutes, as Harry thought long and hard about how he was going to go about all of this. He settled on the fact that he had to do what was best for Louis, that would also have to be the best for himself. So when the time hit 7:00 pm, he walked down the steps with the paddle that he had previously bought in hand. 

 

“Louis, it’s time. We’re going to do this in the living room, you may stand.” Harry said, keeping a straight face. He couldn’t lie, he did feel bad for the boy. If he had it his way, they’d be cuddling upstairs, eating dinner in bed after a day full of work and appointments. But he kept reminding himself  _ this is for Louis _ .  _ Louis needs this.  _

 

“Yes, Sir.” Louis replied, knowing full well that he could look at Harry, but opted to keep his gaze down. 

 

“I want you to bend over the couch. If you move too much, or kick out, or try to cover your bottom, you will get an extra five smacks. I’m using the paddle we purchased a little while ago. Understand?” Harry explained, taking a seat on the couch. 

 

“Yes, Sir.” Louis said, then got into position. He was thankful for the pillow Harry had placed under his knees, they were getting a bit achey. 

 

“You are to count each one, and thank me, then ask for another politely. If you fail to do so, that will be another five smacks. You’re getting fifteen to start off with. If you break a rule, you could get up to twenty five. What’s your colour?” Harry said, then placed the paddle on the boy’s bottom. 

 

“Green.” 

 

The first smack came down, not too hard, but it stung. 

 

“One. Thank you, Sir. May I please have another?” Louis replied, wincing. 

 

The second smack came down, this time harder, and on the other cheek. 

 

“Two. Thank you, Sir. May I please have another?” 

 

The punishment went on for a little while, Harry stopping after every five to ask Louis for his colour, paying close attention to his position and voice. If he looked or sounded like he wasn’t green, then Harry would stop everything then and there. He would never give Louis more than he could handle, that would be abuse. By the end of it, Louis had kicked out once, but Harry didn’t have the heart to reprimand him. He just gave him an extra hard swat at the end and left it there. 

 

“All done, baby. It’s all over.” Harry soothed, taking Louis into his arms. 

 

Louis wasn’t quite sobbing, but a few tears had stained his face. Harry wiped them away and kissed the boy’s lips a couple times too. 

 

“Soap now…” Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. 

 

“Let’s go to the kitchen, I have a safe one we can use. It’s completely non-toxic, but it still tastes horrible like soap would. Louis, I may have been against spanking you for the mess you made, however, lying is something I will never let slip. I know you were in your headspace, and that’s the only reason I’m going easy on you. But let this also be a warning to never  _ ever  _ lie to me. Our relationship is built on trust, if I can’t trust you, this will not work out.” Harry said. Louis nodded, hugging the man tighter. 

 

“I understand… Sir?” Louis questioned.

 

“Yes, until this is over you will call me Sir.” Harry said, then picked up the boy and went into the kitchen, plopping Louis down on the counter. 

 

“How long do I have to have it in my mouth?” Louis asked.

 

“Three minutes. If you spit it out because you’re red or yellow, that’s fine. If you spit it out because it tastes bad, you’ll just have twice the amount put back in for twice the time.” Harry said, then poured some of the dark blue substance onto a tablespoon. 

 

Louis hesitated, but opened his mouth and took the liquid onto his tongue. It tasted just like soap, but somehow  _ worse _ . It was like drinking laundry detergent. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold it in his mouth, but he couldn't. It tasted too gross. He quickly spit it into the sink that was built into the island, and wiped his lips. 

 

“William. You were warned.” Harry said in his Dom voice, which threatened Louis’ little side to come out. 

 

“I’m so- sorry.” Louis stuttered, but Harry wasn’t having any of it. He just piled more of the liquid onto a bigger spoon, and held Louis’ mouth open then poured it in. He gently held Louis’ face shut, not squeezing it, but still firm. 

Louis whined and kicked his legs. Now not only did his bum hurt, but his tongue felt gross. He quickly went into headspace and flailed his arms at Harry, trying his best to spit out the gross liquid. 

 

“William, stop this behaviour right now unless you want to be put over my knee.” Harry threatened, knowing Louis was now little. 

 

“Mmmm!” Louis whined, shaking his head around, trying to make Harry let go. 

 

“One more minute, then you can spit.” Harry said. He knew Louis was originally going to be made to have it in for six minutes, but Harry knew that Little Louis couldn’t handle that. 

 

The minute passed by quicker than expected. Louis quickly spitting it all out when the time was up, and taking the sippy cup of apple juice that was offered to him. 

 

“Bedroom. Now.” Harry said, picking Louis up off the counter, sending him up to the master bedroom with a smack on him bottom. Louis shrieked, and ran upstairs. Harry sighed to himself. He did not like punishing Louis, especially when he was little. 

 

“Daddy noooo!” Louis whined, trying to get away from his Dominant who was pulling his pants off. 

 

“You earned this, Louis.” Harry said, tossing the boy’s pants onto the floor. He grabbed the icy hot and spread it all over Louis’ bottom, just his cheeks. Harry then tapped a thick diaper on him and patted his bottom. 

 

“Don’t like.” Louis pouted, starting to feel the stinging burn. 

 

“You’ll wear this for the night, however long it takes until it wears off.” Harry said, then changed a grumpy Louis into an Elmo onesie for the night. 

 

“Play time?” Louis asked hopefully.

 

“No, Louis. I told you I would put you over my knee, and that’s exactly what’s going to happen.” Harry said, then picked up a screaming Louis and laid him over his lap. 

 

The first smack came down over his onesie and diaper, which wouldn’t bother Louis at all normally, but in his little state it was the worst pain he had ever gone through. 

 

“Stop Daddy! Now!” Louis cried, trying to wiggle away. 

 

Harry didn’t reply, just kept a quick pace of smacks going, alternating cheeks. He counted up to twenty in his head, but Louis was still squirming and whining. 

“Louis, I was going to stop now but if you aren’t going to behave then Daddy is going to have to get your little brush out, hm? Did you want that?” Harry said, reaching for Louis’ little bear brush. It was a flat wooden brush, that had a bear design that Louis absolutely adored when he was little. 

 

“Don’t!” Louis cried, reaching back to cover his bum, that really hadn’t been hurt at all, except for little Louis it was on fire. 

 

“Do not cover your bottom, little one.” Harry reprimanded, laying a light smack to the back of Louis’ hand, making his pull it away. 

 

“Don’t wan’ moreee!” Louis whined, shaking his bum. 

 

“Should’ve thought about that earlier, hm?” Harry hummed, then spanked the boy with the brush. Louis cried out, trying to pull away again, but it was no use. Harry had the boy’s legs locked firmly in between his own two. 

 

Another three smacks came down over the middle of the boy’s bottom, then he was let up into Harry’s arms. 

 

“Okay, shh, okay baby.” Harry soothed, rubbing circles into the boy’s back. 

 

“I- I sorry Dada.” Louis sniffled, tucking his head into the crook of Harry’s shoulder, kissing his neck. 

 

“I know, baby. But that’s what happens when little boys make bad choices, right?” Harry said, standing up, bouncing the boy lightly in his arms. 

 

“Y- yes.” Louis whispered. 

 

Harry bounced the boy some more, then went over to his chair and fed the boy a bottle of milk that he had gotten his butler to make. Louis quickly fell asleep soon after, and Harry changed the boy out of his icy hot diaper, cleaning him thoroughly, checking his bottom once again for any harsh marks, but he was always careful. It was only slightly pink from the fifteen smacks the boy had originally got, what he really did ask for. 

 

Harry cuddled the boy all night, rocking him in his arms. Harry looked around his dark bedroom, wondering how moments ago he was punishing a very naughty, and loud boy, but now he was fast asleep, lightly snoring. He thought about his maids and his butler who just an hour ago were heard rushing around his house, cleaning and preparing meals. And now, silence. It was a weird feeling. 

 

Kenopsia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have an amazing holiday! I've already planned out the gender and name for the baby, leave guesses!


	7. Ineffable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. Quick ending. But I doubt you'll hate it.

**_Ineffable_ **

 

_(a). Too great or extreme to be expressed or described in words_

  


Today was the day that Louis had been nervous, but excited for. But mostly nervous. February first. Harry’s birthday. The main thing he was worried about was the gift that he had for the man. It was a recipe book for easy step-by-step juices. He knew how passionate Harry was about healthy eating and he did love a green juice. So he thought Harry would like the gift, but just incase, Louis also purchased a _very naughty_ piece of lingerie.

 

He had it all planned out. Harry would wake up at 6:45ish to go to work, because he rarely took a day off, even if it was his birthday. Louis would be downstairs in the living room with the gift and in his normal pyjamas (Harry’s clothes). He would have breakfast made perfectly for Harry, just the egg white and kale. And a protein shake to go along with it. Then they would open the gift, and Harry would go to work.

 

Louis would spend the day cleaning and decorating their home with balloons and banners. He had ordered a big, gold _24_ balloon that he would put on the kitchen beside the cake. He knew Harry wouldn’t love a chocolate, junk filled cake, so he decided that he would make one with lots of fruit.

 

But not everything goes to plan.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry woke up that morning and looked at the time. Realizing it was almost 7:30am, he ran out of bed and into the shower. He kissed Louis good morning, even though the boy was fast asleep. He got dressed and ran downstairs, quickly popping an apple into his bag and running out the door. He noticed a gift bag and some wrapping on the kitchen table, but he didn’t think much of it, and left.

 

Louis woke up an hour later, excitement filling his chest. He didn’t even notice that Harry wasn’t beside him, and went downstairs to make breakfast. He didn’t take time to notice the sun that had already rose, or that the clock on the wall read 8:40am.

 

He hummed the tune to Sign Of The Times while whipping the almond milk and egg whites together. He let the kale cook on the pan for a little, watching it shrink. He then poured the mixture onto the pan and gently moved it around with a spatula until it was completely cooked.

 

He put the food on two plates, then lit a few candles and changed the vase water, and trimmed a couple dead flowers off of the bouquet. He then wrapped the book and set it in the living room all ready for when Harry came downstairs.

Ten minutes passed and Harry was still not downstairs.

 

Louis looked at his phone, realizing just then that it was almost 9:30am. The boy was very confused, and went back upstairs to look for his Dominant.

 

“Harry?” He called out, walking from their bedroom, to their bathroom, and eventually all over the house. He finally looked in the garage and noticed that Harry’s Audi was gone. He sighed to himself, figuring he must’ve been asleep when Harry left, and slept right through the early hours of the day.

 

Louis’ plans were ruined for the morning, but he kept a high spirit and told himself that Harry would still come home, open the gift and they would have an amazing night. Louis hadn’t forgot about the basement.

 

He washed the plates off and threw out the food, then spent the day cleaning. When the clock hit 12, Louis knew Harry was on his break, so he called the man to wish him a happy birthday. Harry was so glad to hear Louis’ voice. It always calmed him down. Well, most of the time it calmed him down.

 

“Hey, baby.” Harry said, reclining his desk chair.

 

“Happy birthday!” Louis cheered into the phone, while shutting the dryer door.

 

“Thank you, love. What’ve you been up to today?” Harry asked.

 

“Just cleaning. I was going to have a nice morning with you, but I woke up late. I’m sorry.” Louis sighed. He had been looking forward to that morning for a couple weeks now.

 

“That’s okay, baby. I slept in too, had to rush out the door anyways. We can celebrate when I come home, alright?” Harry said, then waved in his assistant who was coming back from her lunch.

 

“Okay, _Daddy._ Bye!” Louis smirked, quickly hanging up. He figured the more he teased Harry before he came home, the more fun tonight would be.

 

 

* * *

 ****

 

Around 2:00pm, only a few hours before Harry returned, Louis hopped in the shower and made sure he was absolutely hairless. He even shaved his armpits and his pubic area, just how he liked it, and how he knew Harry _loved_ it.

 

He dressed in the black, lace lingerie outfit that he had picked out just for tonight, and slipped his light blue, silk robe on top. He then went the extra mile, putting a hint of highlighter on with a slight dust of bronzer just under it.  He gave himself a once over in the mirror, then laid down on the master bed and took a _very_ _naughty_ picture, sending it to Harry, who was probably packing up for the day, the time being 4:30pm.

 

He took a few more pictures from different angles, and finally a video of him using his kitten tail plug, pushing it into his tight hole, dry. He sent them all to Harry, then some naughty texts.

 

**_Daddy, I’ve been so bad, punish me_ **

 

**_Come home Daddy, I need you_ **

 

**_Daddy, I’m so wet for you_ **

 

**_Daddy, make me scream_ **

 

**_I need you to pin me down and fuck me, please Daddy_ **

 

Louis smirked to himself in the mirror, knowing exactly how this was impacting Harry.

 

Harry on the other end, was in his car letting it warm up. He was scrolling through the texts, beyond grateful that his windows were heavily tinted. He started masturbating to the pictures, not being able to contain himself until he got home.

 

When he was finished, a short ten minutes later, he came into his hand and wiped it on a tissue, then shrunched it up and put it in the middle consol, remembering to take it out when he got home.

 

When he did get home, he was _hungry._ He had been deprived from his baby _all day._ He went upstairs, two steps at a time, and pushed his door open to reveal Louis spread out on the bed, on his phone, with a kitten tail dangling in between his legs so innocently.

 

“ _Louis._ ” Harry seethed, striding over to the boy, throwing him over his shoulder.

 

“ _Oh! Hi Daddy.”_ Louis said so casually.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ . You’ve been _so bad.”_ Harry said, smacking Louis on the arse. Louis squealed, and was plopped down on the couch.

 

“Daddy…” Louis whispered, slowly unzipping the man’s pants. “Maybe we could… take this downstairs…?” Louis asked, looking up at the man through his eyelashes. Harry didn’t have to ponder it. He picked Louis up under the armpits and carried him down into the basement.

 

“Kneel. I want your ass up and your nose touching the floor.” Harry demanded, sending the boy off with a smack on his ass. Louis quickly obeyed.

 

Harry tore the robe from Louis’ body, looking the boy’s body up and down. The naughty boy had put on a very inappropriate outfit, that barely covered his cheeky bottom. It allowed the plug to slip in easily, which Harry made sure to tease the boy by stroking the tail, just allowing the smallest amount of movement to the plug, which moved so delicately inside of Louis.

 

“Hm. Does it feel nice to be teased, Louis?” Harry smirked, pulling harshly on the tail, getting the plug to fall out.

 

“No, Daddy. I’m _so sorry._ ” Louis said, rolling his eyes. He was loving this.

 

“Did you just roll your fucking eyes at me?” Harry fumed, although he wasn’t actually mad, and Louis knew he wasn’t either. Doesn’t mean they can’t act like it.

 

“What if I did?” Louis said, biting his lower lip. “Gonna _punish_ me… Daddy?”

 

Harry didn’t reply, afraid if he spoke a moan would come out. Instead he grabbed the fucking machine that he had been saving for a long time. He placed it right behind the boy and explained what was going to happen, and got Louis to colour. He was green.

 

Harry took the time to make sure Louis was lubed up enough, then slowly worked the dildo in, which was an exact mold of his own cock.

 

“Like that, baby boy?” Harry whispered, pushing the dildo in all the way. Just before Louis could answer, Harry turned the machine on to a medium level, getting it to pulse in and out of the boy’s hole.

 

“If you move, we’ll have a problem.” Harry threatened.

 

“ _Oh_ _will we now?_ ” Louis challenged, shaking his ass.

 

Harry smacked it hard, watching as a red handprint appeared. Louis screamed, not expecting that.

 

“Yes. We will.”

 

With that, Harry let the machine do the work while he undressed, never taking his eyes off the boy. He knew how dangerous this could be, especially since it was Louis’ first time on the machine. He was more than aware that this could all go from fun and playful teasing, to colouring out and crying really quick. He was prepared for anything.

 

Once Harry was undressed and _very_ hard, he took Louis off the machine, and soothed his hole with his ringless finger.

 

“Did you have fun, putting Daddy on edge?” Harry whispered, reaching up with his other hand to pinch the boy’s nipple.

 

“So much fun.” Louis said, pushing his ass backwards, feeling Harry’s finger sink in deeper.

 

Harry pulled his finger completely out, leaving the boy on all fours. He went into the cupboard and took out an object, that Louis couldn’t see with the way Harry was holding it.

 

“Can you stand?” Harry asked, kneeling down beside the boy.

 

“Can I _stand_?” Louis mocked, going to stand, when a sharp pain ran through his knees to his lower back. He quickly fell back into position on the floor, trying to mask his embarrassment.

 

“So that would be a?” Harry teased.

 

“Fucking no. Satisfied?” Louis mumbled, but Harry still heard and to Louis surprise, gave a slight tap to his cheek.

 

“No swearing. I’ll take off my belt.” Harry threatened, then helped the boy to stand, taking him over to the bed, carefully laying him down on his back.

 

“You wouldn’t.” Louis challenged, squinting his eyes.

 

Harry didn’t say anything back, just showed the boy what he was holding in his hands.

 

“These were a yellow of yours, but then we talked. Do you remember?” Harry asked, setting them down on the bed.

 

“Yes…” Louis said, looking away. He did not like the thought of nipple clamps. Not as a punishment, not even for fun. But he was also curious as to how they felt. So a while ago when the couple were revising their reds, greens and yellows, Louis had changed it from a yellow to a green. Then Harry picked some up at the same shop where he had bought the first paddle he had ever used on Louis.

 

“Would you be okay if we tried them now?” Harry asked, taking his shirt off, then his pants.

 

“Yeah.” Louis said, looking up at the man who was now only in his boxers.

 

Harry then picked one up and rubbed Louis’ nipple, feeling the cold, hard nub. He rolled it in between his fingers, letting the boy dig his nails into his arm. Harry then attached one of the clamps, watching Louis’ nipple turn a bright red.

 

“Hurts…” Louis stressed.

 

“Do you want it off?” Harry asked, but before he could take it off, Louis was reaching for the other one.

 

Harry was shocked, but clipped the other one on as well.

 

“Are you okay?” Harry double checked, rubbing a slow hand up and down Louis’ back a few times.

 

“I don’t hate it.” Louis said, swallowing. His cheeks quickly turned pink when he realized how hard he had become from Harry touching his nipples. It felt _so good_.

 

“Shall we pick up the pace a bit?” Harry asked, taking notice to the boy’s aching cock.

 

“Please.” Louis begged, reaching a hand out to touch himself, but Harry caught them and gave them a slap.

 

“No touching.” Harry scolded, releasing the boy’s hands.

 

“I _need_ to.” Louis complained, growing impatient.

 

“You can go over to the cross if you’re not going to listen to me.” Harry spoke, lifting the boy up, taking him over to the cross.

 

“I’ll listen then.” Louis grumbled, receiving a smack on his bum.

 

“You better.” Harry threatened, then bound the boy by his wrists to the cross, letting his legs stay free.

 

“What’s my punishment, _Sir_?” Louis teased, shaking his bum around.

Harry didn’t respond, just took a beginner flogger off the wall. He let the leather strips do the teasing, tickling it all over the boy’s back, arse, and thighs.

 

“Ooo this is new-”

 

Harry brought down the instrument, watching Louis’ back arch deeply. He whipped the boy again on his thighs, then one over his bottom, and another across his back. The strikes weren’t harsh enough to leave much of a mark, just a faint dust of pink.

 

“You look pretty in pink.” Harry hummed, taking a couple steps to the other side of the boy’s body, repeating the same motion with the flogger.

 

By the end of it, Louis was stone hard, he had sweat dripping from his forehead, and was heavily breathing. Harry gave the boy some water, and a few minutes to cool down, then tied up the Sub’s legs to the bottom of the cross, giving him easy access to the boy’s hole.

 

Louis let out a yelp, slightly jumping when he felt Harry’s cold, lubed finger enter him, moaning as his prostate was stimulated so beautifully. He begged the man to cum, but Harry hushed him, and pushed in another finger. He scissored the boy until he was stretched just enough, just enough so Harry could slip in his cock. But he didn’t.

 

“Har-” Harry slapped a hand down over the boy’s hole.

 

“Ow! Fuck!” Louis cried, bouncing around as much a he could.

 

Harry laid into him then, laying down slap after slap right over the boy’s entrance, watching as his Sub whined, and jumped around so foolishly.

 

“Is… _slap_ … it nice… _slap…_ to tease your Daddy?” **_Slap_** **…** **_slap…_**

 

“N- no!” **_Slap_ **

 

“And… _slap…_ so why did you?” **_Slap_ **

 

 _“I- I don’t know!”_ Louis cried out, frustrated that he could barely move, and turned on at the same time, wanting more.

 

“Hm… _slap…_ what will I ever… _slap…_ do with you? My naughty... **_slap_ ** _… naughty_ Sub.” **_Slap_ **

 

Louis knew that he wasn’t meant to answer that. He stayed silent.

 

“Let’s get you over to the bed. I’m not finished with you yet.” Harry said, untying the boy. He lead Louis over to the bed and laid him down, climbing over him.

 

“Need to cum…” Louis whispered, running his tired fingers up and down the man’s thighs.

 

“We’ll see. Can you behave for me?” Harry asked, kissing Louis’ lips gently. Louis nodded.

Harry lifted the boy’s legs, putting them over his shoulders, and put two fingers back into the boy.

 

“Feels so good…” Louis moaned, tilting his head up into the bed.

 

“You were such a naughty boy today, hm? Should you even get my cock? I don’t think you deserve it.” Harry thought aloud, wiping away the boy’s tears that were trickling down his cheeks.

 

“I’ll be good…” Louis whined, sniffling. His emotions had been all over the place since he became pregnant, but Harry understood and was patient with his Submissive.

 

Harry slowly fingered the boy, scissoring him until he was wide enough for the Dom’s cock. Harry then, without warning, easily slid his cock into the boy’s hole and began to rock his hips back and forth, watching as his cock slid all the way out, the tip just hanging on, then pushed himself all the way back in. Louis moaned throughout it all, tilting his head back, lips slightly parted, breathing deeply trying to soak up every emotion and physical feeling he was receiving.

 

“Cum Daddy, hav’ hav’ to…” Louis begged, gripping the bed sheets.

 

Harry slowly took himself out of the boy, then lowered his Sub’s legs and rubbed him off until he came. They were both a sweaty mess by the time Harry ended up cumming, into the boy’s mouth. Harry grabbed his polaroid camera and snapped a few shots of the cum lingering on Louis’ chest, and the droplets dripping down his parted lips. He took some of the hickeys, that were quickly turning purple. He then flipped the boy over and took many _many_ pictures of the boy’s bottom painted in handprints.

 

Harry tucked the pictures into a safe, then wiped the boy down with a warm towel, and cuddled him until he fell asleep. Harry carried the boy upstairs, laid him on their bed and sent a maid down to clean the basement. The maids never minded, never judged. They had their own secrets that went on in their households, and Harry paid them well over good.

 

Harry started a bath, and set out some warm pyjamas for the two, then woke the boy. They bathed together until the water turned cold, washing each other with gentle touches, then got out and brushed their teeth, then changed into their pyjamas. Harry in a black, v-neck t-shirt and black Calvin Klein boxers. Louis chose to wear a white pair of panties, and one of Harry’s oversized sweaters, the usual.

 

“Comfy?” Harry asked the boy as they snuggled into one another.

 

“Very.” Louis smiled, kissing the man on the cheek.

 

The soon fell asleep wrapped in each other’s warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's 24. Louis is pregnant. So much is possible. Entire new work coming very soon! Xxx


	8. Zenosyne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit over a month, longest I've gone without updating.

_Zenosyne_

 

_The sense that time keeps going faster_

  


“I want to meet your Mum.” Was what Harry heard as he woke up, yawned, stretching.

 

“You want to what?” Harry asked, realizing Louis had gathered himself right on top of his thighs, one leg resting on either side of the muscular quadriceps. He sat up, lifting his Sub off of him, to rest on the bed.

 

“I’ve met your sister, but that’s it. And you met my sister, Lottie. So I think today we should meet each other’s families. Maybe we can start with my family, then go to yours?” Louis asked. Harry looked at the boy, noticing he was already dressed, then realized it was 11:00am.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me? I have work!” Harry panicked, jumping out of bed, jogging over to his closet. No time to shower.

 

“No you don’t.” Louis smiled, walking into the man’s closet, leaning on the door frame.

 

“And why not?” Harry asked, raising a brow. He buttoned his pants.

 

“I might have emailed them from your phone this morning. Said you were sick.” Louis shrugged.

 

Louis had never seen Harry go so livid. Especially not with him. Especially not after he did the man a _favour._

 

“Pardon me?” Harry asked, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath.

 

“It’s not a big deal, _Harold._ ” Louis said, rolling his eyes.

 

In one swift second, Louis was back on the bed. Harry towered over him, a hand on each side of the boy’s head, pressing into the mattress.

 

“Louis. I have never called in sick in my _entire life_ . Today was a _fucking huge day!_ ” Harry yelled, backing up, leaning against the wall. He rubbed his hands down his face, thinking of the massive opportunity _he_ just _called in sick_ for.

 

Louis stayed silent, biting his lip hard. He didn’t know.

 

“I would like to be alone right now.” Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes shut.

 

Louis got up without a word, exiting their room. His mind was racing with ways to make this better. He knew that cooking something was too small, and he didn’t have money to buy anything to show how sorry he was, well, his own money. And he wasn’t about to be that shitty to use _Harry’s_ money to buy _Harry_ something to say sorry to _Harry_. No. He also knew that anything sexual was out of the question, so he gave Harry what he asked for. Time alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Minutes passed.

 

Louis ate a clementine.

 

A half our went by.

 

Louis folded their laundry.

 

An hour passed.

 

Louis changed into some pyjamas that he had folded. He knew they wouldn’t be going anywhere anymore.

 

A few hours went by. It was now 2:30pm. Louis ate lunch. He set a plate up for Harry, who didn’t show.

 

5:00pm. Louis had deep cleaned the kitchen. Mopped the floor once, then scrubbed it on his hands and knees. He dusted and wiped down the walls, cabinets and doors. He scrubbed the table and chairs. He cleaned the countertops and island granite until he could see himself in the reflection. Harry didn’t come down.

 

7:00pm. The living room matched the kitchen in cleanliness. They could eat off the floors if they wanted too.

 

8:00pm. Louis was terrified, but he knew Harry hadn’t eaten all day, and that didn’t settle with him. He made some soup from scratch.

 

9:00pm. He took a deep breath and brought it up to his Dominant. He opened the door gently, but when he looked into the room, there was no Dominant to be found. Louis knew where he had gone. He left their bedroom and quietly walked towards the man’s office. He knocked on the door gently, half hoping that Harry wouldn’t hear so he could turn around and go to bed. He was scared, and tired.

 

“Come in.”

 

Louis slowly opened the heavy door, watching the hot bowl carefully to make sure no soup spilled out.

 

“I brought dinner…” Louis whispered, standing in front of the man awkwardly. He didn’t know if this was the right move. _Harry did ask to be alone, but he should eat…_

 

“Set it down there,” Harry pointed to a clear spot on his desk. “Thank you, I’m very busy.” He finished, going back to his computer.

 

Louis went to leave, but a hand grasping at his shirt pulled him back, onto a sturdy lap.

 

“I love you, and I’m sorry for losing it today on you. But please don’t interfere with my work. I am an important man.” Harry said, then went to kiss the boy’s cheek, but Louis pulled away.

 

“You’re important to me too. And your family should be important too. Both more than your work life.” Louis paused, Harry didn’t speak. “I haven’t met your Mum or Dad and I hope they’re wanting to meet me too. We should have gone today.”

 

With that, Louis stood, and walked out of the office.

 

Harry was surprised, not expecting Louis to stand up like that, but he knew the boy was right. He knew his apology was shit.

 

* * *

****

Later that night, Louis was quietly humming _Sweet Creature_ while doing laundry. A few days ago he had expressed to Harry his feelings about the maids, and how if the man wasn’t on tour, then he and Harry would be home to do the cleaning. Harry hesitantly listened to the boy and gave the maids, cooks, and butler a paid leave until he went on tour and wouldn’t be home to take care of his house. His butler would come with him on tour, and his cooks would find other work, they were professionals.

 

Harry was still in his office, still quite upset about how he acted this morning, but also not quite pleased with Louis taking his work into his own hands. He understood that the boy only had good intentions, and didn’t understand the repercussions of calling in sick to the day he was supposed to have. So he was not allowing himself to stay mad forever, he was going to kick himself for the missed opportunity though. But he would not take it out on Louis.

 

Louis finished with the laundry and looked at the time. 10:00pm. He was tired and wanted to cuddle with Harry, but he was sure the man didn’t feel the same, so he got ready for and into bed alone. He couldn’t fall asleep.

 

Harry heard Louis go to bed, and he knew he should go as well. He had been in his office all day, and had to get up early tomorrow. He planned on going into his work office at 5:00am to make up for what was lost today.

 

Harry turned off his computer, making sure it was completely shut down, then stretched, yawned, and went off to his ensuite. When he finished showering, he shaved, brushed his teeth, then changed into a fresh pair of boxers and went to bed.

 

Right as he closed his eyes, he felt a soft finger run down his arm, drawing slow swirls.

 

“Lou…” Harry mumbled.

 

“Cuddling is scientifically proven to boost our mood. Makes our brains release the hormone oxytocin.” Louis said, matter-of-factly.

 

“Is that so?” Harry smiled, pulling the boy close to him.

 

“Mhm.” Louis hummed, snuggling into the man.

 

“I’m sorry for how isolated I was today. You’re right. We should have gone to see our families, I know my parents are looking forward to seeing you. But I do need you to understand not to interfere with my work, unless it’s an emergency. There was a lot planned that now has to wait.” Harry explained, then kissed the boy.

 

“What was it?”

 

“Doesn’t matter.”

 

“It does.” Louis argued. Harry sighed.

 

“My team was trying to work out a performance with Fleetwood Mac sometime in the next few weeks. I don’t think it’s going to happen now. They all came in for a meeting at 8:00am, which I was asleep for. They still went ahead with the meeting, but they did want to meet me, and I really wanted to meet them all. It probably- hey, no. It’s okay.” Harry cut off, noticing Louis had tears running down his cheeks.

 

“It’s my fault.” Louis cried, sniffling.

 

“No, baby. You had no idea, it’s okay. Don’t feel bad, okay?”

 

“No. It was selfish of me to put what I wanted to do first when I know you had work. I should have waited.” Louis said, wiping away his tears.

 

“Louis, baby. Look at me,” Harry whispered, tilting the boy’s chin up. “You had no idea, okay? Your intentions were good and that’s all that matters. My team will work it out, okay? It’s no big deal baby.” Harry soothed. “C’mere.” Harry pulled the boy onto his chest.

 

“Your team hates me now.” Louis pouted.

 

“I didn’t tell them anything, darling. Don’t you worry. I wouldn’t ever blame you.” Harry promised. Louis felt a bit better.

 

“Go to sleep, gorgeous.” Harry whispered, rubbing the boy’s back. They soon both fell asleep, just like that.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Louis woke up alone. He was confused at first, but soon remembered Harry had left early in the morning to his office. He was hoping his Dom would be home early though, then maybe he could meet his parents tonight. He didn’t think it would work out though, knowing Harry’s busy schedule. The boy busied himself with making breakfast, then did a bit of online shopping.

 

For the past couple weeks, Louis had been becoming more fond of makeup. He never liked the way a full glam face looked on him, or felt, but he did love a nice lip colour and some highlight. He bought some more contour and concealer, then looked at the new Kylie Lip kits. He bought the brush set without thinking twice, didn’t care for the price debate. He was too rich. He left her website then, not caring for her concealers.

 

 **LOUIS’ CART (** **_makeup_ ** **):**

 

**Benefit Hoola Bronzer - $20.00**

****

  
  


**Anastasia Beverly Hills Dipbrow Gel in Soft Brown- $23.00**

****

**LA Girl Pro Concealer- $5.29**

**Anastasia Beverly Hills So Hollywood- $18.00**

  
  


**BRUSH SET- $360.00**

****

**PENELOPE Lip Kit- $29.00**

****

**KRISTEN Lip Kit- $29.00**

****

 

**Total: $484.29**

 

The boy then went through a few more of his favourite clothing stores online, buying some more pants and shirts. He also bought a romper and a couple crop tops, he liked them. He also bought some new shoes, a pair couple pairs of Vans, a pair of white Converse and a black pair of Adidas originals. He needed new ones.

 

**LOUIS’ CART**

 

 **(** **_sweaters_ ** **)**

**$1,610** **$1,550** **$1,610**

  


**(** **_shoes)_ **

****

**$80.00                         $50.00                                          $100.00**

  
  
  
  
  


**(** **_jeans)_ **

**$25.00                                                       $25.00                                                      $25.00**

  


**_(romper & crop tops)_ **

****

**$40.00                                               $10.00                                                $6.00**

 

**Total: $5,131**

 

**Complete Cart Total: $5,615.29**

 

Louis confirmed the purchase without a second glance, then sighed. It was only 11:00am and Harry wouldn’t be home until late. He decided to have a bath, figured today was a ‘treat yourself’ day.

 

He sat on bathroom counter, watching the water pour into the bath slowly, wishing it would hurry up. He was very impatient today. He hummed to himself, swinging his legs back and forth, then realized he was very hungry. He figured the bath wouldn’t fill up too soon, so he went downstairs to get a snack.

 

He peeled an apple, cut it into little squares then he cut up some strawberries and doused them in honey. Louis turned on some music and ate the fruit as he danced around the kitchen. He opened the windows, letting a nice, cold breeze come in. He pulled the curtains apart, letting in all the sunlight. He continued to dance, letting his mind wander as the honey seeped down his throat, only the crunch of apples in his ears.

 

And then it got wet.

 

Louis stopped dead in his tracks, the wind ceasing its movement as well. He ran upstairs.

 

The bath was overflowing, water pouring down the hallway, down the steps. Louis was thankful that Harry was coming home late and that he used the guest bathroom (harry hated the lingering smell of bath bombs in the ensuite).

 

“Fuck, shit shit shit…” Louis whispered, turning off the taps. His feet were soaked. He pulled the plug out of the drain, and went back downstairs to get a mop, walking slow, making sure not to slip on the staircase.

 

He grabbed the mop and went back upstairs. As he was mopping up the mess, he heard a faint _buzz_. He instantly knew what it was, but didn’t look. He knew Harry knew. He figured it was Harry’s lunch break, and the man usually liked to check up on Louis around then. He used to call the boy, but Louis told him to just check the security cameras because he wasn’t always around his phone to pick up. He kicked himself for that. His phone rang then. It was Harry.

 

Louis dropped the mop and answered his phone.

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“I liked your dance show, baby.” Harry interrupted, chuckling.

 

“You’re not mad?” Louis asked, stumbling around the wet bathroom floor.

 

“And why would I be mad?” Harry asked, sounding genuinely confused.

 

“The bathroom.” Louis huffed. He didn’t like when Harry made him explain his mistakes as if he was five.

 

“Ohh, right. Should I be mad?” The man asked, clicking his pen a few times.

 

“Well, wouldn’t you be?” Louis was confused. He didn’t know what Harry was trying to get at.

“Maybe, but I love you, and how can I be mad at you when I love you?” Harry laughed. Louis assumed the man was having a really good day at work.

 

“You’ve been mad at me before, Harry. Are you sure you aren’t mad?” Louis tried one more time. At this point he would rather have Harry get mad than be in this weird mood.

 

“Yes, I’m sure. You’re cleaning it, and it was a mistake. Plus, I really loved the dance show. Wouldn’t have happened if you were watching the bath.” Harry smiled.

 

“Alright, see you when you come home.” Louis said. The two hung up then, and both went back to work. Louis thanked whatever God that gave him Harry. He would be forever grateful for that man. He knew most Doms would scream at their sub for that… or maybe that’s just what he always was raised to know.

 

He remembered back to when he and Harry first met, and when Harry told him that most Doms aren’t abusive. Louis always assumed they were. To be fair, it’s all he ever saw. His Mum always got abused until Dan came along. He just thought the abuse was normal. Yeah. He was forever grateful for Harry.

 

* * *

 

 

After the water was cleaned up, Louis had a proper bath with tons of bath bombs and shower jellies. He then ordered some chocolate covered strawberries, ate them all, then took a nap. He woke up just after 6:00pm, changed into a pastel pink skirt and a white shirt that read ‘Let Boys Be Feminine’

  


He then went downstairs and was surprised to see Harry. Not only was he surprised to see hi Dominant, but the man was also _cooking._

 

“I could have made something…” Louis said, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. Harry put the heat on low and turned to face the boy.

 

“It’s not a problem, I figured I should. Neither of us are amazing cooks, mostly eating out or ordering in, so I thought why not. And I was quite the dick to you yesterday.” Harry frowned.

 

“Ohhhh. So this isn’t just you trying to impress me with-” Louis looked at the pan of veggies, “a stirfry. It’s an apology dinner. Hm.” Louis thought that was very funny.

 

“What’s wrong with that?” Harry asked. He felt a bit embarrassed now.

 

“Nothing, it’s just usually me doing the apology making.”

 

“I noticed. You cleaned the entire house yesterday, top to bottom.” Harry said.

 

“Yeah…” Louis didn’t think the man noticed until then.

 

“Thank you. But you didn’t have to. Next time when I’m being a dick you can tell me.”

 

“You wouldn’t like that, especially if you were already in a dick-y mood, Harry.” Louis wasn’t about to put himself in that situation.

 

“You’re right. But I am sorry for yesterday, and if you’re wondering, it’s all been sorted out today. Turns out I got the dates wrong anyways, and the meeting was today. Made quite the fool of myself when I ran in the office apologizing for not showing yesterday. They had no- stop laughing!” Harry was embarrassed and ashamed that he wasn’t on top of his own work, but he couldn’t help and laugh along.

 

“I can just imagine it,” Louis backed up, and jogged back into the kitchen calling out ‘sorry- sorry!’ “Oh you’re such an idiot!” Louis laughed, tilting his head back. Harry grabbed the boy’s waist and pulled him close, putting a love bite on the boy’s neck.

 

Louis leaned in, slid his hands up the man’s shirt, running his fingers over Harry’s abs. The two got carried away, forgetting about the food on the stove. They were upstairs, Harry fingering the boy when the fire alarm went off.

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t have let the cooks go.” Louis said. Harry rolled his eyes. They both went downstairs then and grabbed two towels, opened the windows, forcing the smoke out of the house. Once the kitchen was less of a smoky disaster, Harry turned off the stove and threw away the food.

 

“So? Nandos?”

 

“Ugh. Sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **“** **_Harry Styles how’s the Dom life treating you? Haha! How’s the sub treating you?!”_ **

 

**_“Harry Harry! My sister loves you! Seeing you on this tour!”_ **

 

**_“Harry, when’s 1D getting back together?!!”_ **

 

**_“It’s Larry! Louis is it true that you slept with Gemma Styles? Are you cheating on Harry with his sister?”_ **

 

**_“Louis! Are you really pregnant with Gemma’s baby?!”_ **

 

**_“Louis! How’s life being Harry’s beard?!”_ **

 

“I’m not sleeping with Gemma for fucks sake!” Louis finally snapped, rushing out of Nandos with his Dom by his side.

 

The two were hoping that since it was late, and a work night, that not many people would be out so they could have a quiet dinner together. However, the media never sleeps.

 

After ordering, the two were swarmed and forced to leave the restaurant. Harry ordered the boy to never say a word to the paps, one of his number one rules. It would just give him a bad image, because even if he said something nice they’d still twist his words. The juicier the headline, the more clicks, the more money. But Louis was never good at biting his tongue.

 

The two got into their car, Harry speeding off back to their house, looking in his rear view mirrors making sure they weren’t being followed. They weren’t.

 

“What the hell did you say back there, Louis?” Harry asked, flashing his eyes over to the boy. Louis gulped.

 

“I’m sorry, but it’s not true! Me and Gemma are friends-”

 

“I know that. Gemma knows that. You know that. Why does it matter what old men trying to get a good picture think?” Harry asked. He slowed down to the speed limit.

 

“It doesn’t matter…” Louis mumbled.

 

“So why did you say it? And why did you have to swear?” Harry asked.

 

“I didn’t have to. I just was mad I guess. Can we not talk about it anymore please? I’m sorry I ruined your good day.” Louis apologized.

 

Harry pulled over.

 

“You did not ruin my day. You made the wrong choice to yell at the paps, but you did not ruin my day. I love you very much, and we will have an amazing night still, okay? We will finish this conversation at home, after we eat.” Harry explained.

 

Louis knew what that meant.

 

When the two pulled into their driveway, Harry ordered the boy to go into the living room and kneel. Louis did as told, while Harry ordered a pizza. It was almost 9:00pm and he didn’t have the energy to try to cook again.

 

Harry came back into the living room with a gag in his hand and a riding crop in the other. Louis didn’t look up from where he was, knowing he was being punished.

 

“Look straight ahead, William.” Harry ordered. Louis did as told, keeping his sight on the floor.

 

Harry gently tapped the boy’s cheeks. “Open.” Louis took a deep breath then opened his mouth.

 

The Dom slid the gag between the Submissive’s wet lips. He tilt the boy’s head down, clipping the back straps together, not too tight.

 

“Stand up and take your pants off.”

 

Louis stood up on shaky legs, unbuttoned his pants, letting them slip down his milky legs.

 

“Good boy. Now bend over the arm of the couch.” Harry slapped the crop onto his hand. Louis jumped at the noise, doing as told.

 

“Ass out. Good boy.”

 

Louis tried to swallow the spit that uncontrollably dripped down his chin, but he wasn’t able to.

 

“Having a bit of trouble controlling your mouth now, hm?” Harry teased. The first stinging smack came down over the boy’s underwear. Louis wondered when they’d be coming down.

 

He didn’t have to think for too long, as they were yanked to the floor just then. Another smack rained down. And another. And another.

 

Louis was whining, bouncing on the tip of his toes. He kept his arms folded under his forehead, trying his best not to move them.

 

“I’m going to smack you six more times. Then you’re going to write down ten different sentences you could have said to the man instead of swearing. What’s your colour?”

 

Louis held up three fingers, meaning green. Harry continued.

 

When the whipping was over, Harry applied some soothing cream to the boy’s bottom, then helped him into a sitting position on the couch. Louis whined, pointing to the gag.

 

“Not yet, William. Sentences first, then it will come off.” Harry handed the boy a note pad and a pen. He sat on his phone, beside the boy, while he wrote.

 

It took Louis just under ten minutes to finish.

 

“Mhph.” Louis noised, putting the paper in Harry’s lap.

 

“Good boy.” Harry praised, glancing at the paper. He then took the gag out of Louis’ mouth, massaging his jaw gently.

 

The two then ate the pizza and went to bed, nothing too eventful happened after that, Louis being too sore and Harry being too tired.

 

“I noticed you did some shopping today.” Harry whispered, rubbing Louis’ back in bed.

 

“Mhm, just restocking a few things really, but I did see some cute things…”

 

“A pink skirt?” Harry pointed out.

 

“Oh. Yeah. I just want to try it out…” Louis said.

 

“I think you’ll look so stunning in it. Is it for public or for us?” Harry complimented.

 

“Does it matter?” Louis questioned.

 

“No, but I was just wondering. I do think your ass would look so good in it though. Maybe should just be for us?” Harry tried to reason.

 

“Hm. Alright.”

 

“So just in private then?”

 

“Oh, no. Definitely public.” Louis said, pushing his ass back onto Harry’s cock.

 

“What a fucking tease.” Harry smirked.

 

Turns out, Louis wasn’t so sore and Harry was wide awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, and a kudos if you enjoyed! Xo


End file.
